


Angel’s catalyst

by MintyCosplays, TrashArtist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Sam Winchester, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Character Death, Crying, Cute Kids, Depressed Gabriel (Supernatural), Fighting, Flirting, Flirty Gabriel (Supernatural), Funeral, Gabe's family has power/abilities too just because, Gabriel Has Issues, Gabriel Has Self-Worth Issues (Supernatural), M/M, Medication, Nude Modeling, Overdosing, Panic Attacks, Screaming, Sex, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Telekinesis Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 73,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyCosplays/pseuds/MintyCosplays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashArtist/pseuds/TrashArtist
Summary: Sam volunteers to be a model for a college art class. He’s just removed his robe and takes a seat in the center of the room, cheeks prickling with rosy heat when all of a sudden a student at the back of the class screeches at the top of his lungs, “hOLY MOTHER-!” And proceeds to fall out of his chair.And that’s how Sam met Gabriel.And then, shit took a turn for the worst when Sam finds out what Gabe is like off his medication. The friends with benefits aren’t supposed to be lovers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my gf found this and really wanted to write it
> 
> i just came up with the lot of pick up lines and clumsy gabe
> 
> // also we still can’t find a name for the person who came up with this and i wanna credit them :( //

Gabe chewed on the end of his pencil as he stared at the blank canvas in front of him. He looked up from it to the giant man talking with their teacher. He quickly ignored them to put the pencil under his nose, turning to Balthazar with a grin “Dude, pencil-stash” He mumbled, pursing his lips to keep it in place.

Balthazar looked over at him and smirked. “I’ll do you one better- paint-stache,” he stated as he did the same with his paintbrush.

Gabe paused to take it away from Balthazar’s lips “That’s a brush, this-“ He grinned, raising his finger that he’d dipped in green paint “Is a paint stash” He smirked, quickly wiping it on Balthazar’s upper lip.

“Ugh!” He recoiled and shoved Gabe’s hand away; then pressed his palm into blue paint and smeared it across his mouth and chin. “I win.”

Gabe pressed his lips together to keep it out of his mouth. He glared at Balthazar, wiping some of it off with his sleeve before grabbing his cup of yellow paint.

“Gabriel! Balthazar!” Mr. Rondo snapped at them “We are not having another paint fight. Gabriel, put the paint down” He muttered.

Gabriel frowned and put it back down, glancing at the tall stranger their teacher had been talking to.

“Oof, awkward,” Balthazar muttered, hissing through his teeth before glancing at Gabe. “Ready to suffer for hours on end while we try to get the shading right?”

“Sadly” Gabriel muttered and continued wiping blue from his face “Dude, this paint is gonna stain” He frowned.

“Gabriel” Me. Rondo muttered again before turning back to what Gabriel called tall stranger “You’re free to start whenever you’d like” He smiled softly.

“Right, uh, thanks,” the man responded with a sheepish smile, pulling off his robe and going to sit on the stool in the middle of the room.

Gabe grimaced as it got on his lip, trying to get some out. He gave up and turned, wide eyed at the stranger on the stool “hOLY MOTHER-“ Gabe screamed and recoiled so far he fell to the ground, knowing the yellow paint with him.

“Gabriel!” Mr. Rondo yelled as the other students held back laughter “Last warning!”

Gabe shot up to slap his hands on his own stool, yellow paint still stuck to the bangs in his hair “Yes sir!”

The man had started blushing at his reaction but was obviously still trying to keep still. Balthazar had his hand over his mouth in an attempt to hold back his laughter. “Mate, what in the hell was that?” He said in a slightly-loud whisper.

Gabe glanced at him as he slowly started drawing the hot stranger to get his figure down “Shut up” Gabe whispered back and started drawing the hair, finding himself staring at the stranger at the worst times as he kept making eye contact.

Balthazar snorted and glanced at Gabe every so often before getting back to work with a seemingly disinterested expression. “What a professional you are,” he muttered.

“I’m going to throw more paint at you” Gabriel whispered as he moved to the neck and shoulders, smiling dopily at the man’s chest as he drew the fine and detailed abs. He finished quicker than expected, a little thankful he couldn’t see the man’s dick from where he was sitting. He didn’t wanna draw it, let alone stare at it. Maybe he would. Gabe hummed as he imagined it, staring into space which just so happened to be the man’s eyes.

The man glanced at him briefly, eyes flicking back and forth as he grew more uncomfortable, but still didn’t move.

Gabe bit his blue lip before tasting paint and sputtering. He frowned and wiped his mouth again before sketching and shading in the arms. He moved to the legs and carefully shaded them, especially between where his legs were overlapped, making sure he couldn’t see anything. He was a man of class after all. He glanced at Mr. Rondo before taking his paint to give it a little bit of color, color the face and shoulders a nice red color. He tilted his head and shrugged, signing his name at the bottom. He glanced at Balthazar and whispered “Ya think he’d want my number?”

Balthazar hummed a bit and looked up. “Maybe, you did make a lasting first impression,” he joked, leaning over again to finish up. “But seriously. I’d ask. After class, not while he’s sitting up there bare-ass naked.”

Gabe shrugged a little, dotting freckles across his shoulders and bright cheeks. He stared at the drawing before putting his things down to spin in his chair. He picked the charcoal pencil up again, pointing ginger guns at the stranger as he waved his eyebrows at the man.

His eyes widened a bit and his quietly cleared his throat, cheeks reddening again.

“Look at that, you already got to him,” Balthazar snorted, sighing and dabbing on a bit more paint before leaning back with a sigh.

Gabe bit his lip and watched the pencil fall before looking at Balthazar “It’s a success though” He whispered, looking at the man with a wink before seeing Balthazar’s drawing “Hey, you’re doing pretty good” He grinned, eyeing the painting.

“Thanks, I try,” Balthazar shrugged. “I think everyone’s getting about done, which means break time for our buddy up there.”

Gabe wiggled his eyebrows at Balthazar and smiled “I mean.. I’m definitely gonna be talking to him. No shame. Expect when I fell from my chair and now there’s yellow dry paint in my hair” He mumbled, feeling his hair before forgetting he had red paint on his hand “Oh come on!” He frowned, wiping his hand on a paint rag “I need a shower” He muttered.

“Yeah, I agree,” Balthazar scoffed, picking at the dried paint still stuck to his upper lip.

“Dude, I look like a smurf!” He whispered loudly and laughed, half the class hearing him.

“Gabriel Shurley, do you need to visit the administrator’s office?” Mr. Rondo snapped.

“Nah” Gabe smiled peacefully and turned back to Balthazar.

He snorted and crossed his arms. “Sometimes I wonder why we haven’t been kicked out of here yet.”

“You haven’t been kicked out before, me on the other hand” He laughed and smiled widely “That have a place for me to nap in the hallway” He grinned widely.

“That’s because I know when to lay low,” Balthazar scoffed. “Eh, most of the time. Unless he decides to start playing Celine Dion again.”

“You got sent into the hallway over a singer?” Gabe asked before laughing “Dude, I got kicked out for bringing a skunk in”

“You brought a skunk into class?” A girl asked from the model.

Gabe shrugged and smiled at her “She was friendly. My brother’s pet actually” Gabe grinned.

“Alright-“ Mr. Rondo cut everyone off and smiled at his model “You can take a break now, Sam”

 

The man, apparently Sam, nodded and stood up to pull his robe back around him. “You said it’ll be another class right?”

“Yes, kids you can pack up, Gabriel stay put” He demanded and walked up to Sam “It’ll be a while so you can get dressed and wait here after you’re done changing” He smiled and walked past to talk with other students as they got their things.

Gabe groaned and glanced at Balthazar, extending his arm to him “Don’t leave me” He whined.

“Christ you’re needy,” Balthazar joked, scooting his chair closer and nudging him as Sam walked out to get dressed again. “Don’t wanna face Rondo on your own?”

Gabe frowned “Like I give a shit” He whispered, watching everyone leave the room “I’m more scared of when Sam’s gonna come back. What do I say to him?” He mumbled “Hey hot stuff- like your dick and pecs?”

“Gabriel” Mr. Rondo snapped again and sighed, talking to another student.

“Psh, you really need to relax,” Balthazar sighed. “How about we start with talking about.. literally anything else. Maybe why he’s modeling, I don’t know.”

Gabriel scoffed and laughed a little “You’re no help” He mumbled and looked at the time “You should get going or else you’re gonna be late” He mumbled and glanced around the now empty room.

Balthazar nodded and stood, grabbing his bag. “Good luck mate,” he told him on his way out the door, pausing to let Sam back in before winking at Gabe and leaving.

Gabe sat in his stool, lips pressed tightly together as he swiveled in his chair “Hey” He nodded a little, glancing back at the ground as he continued to shift back and forth in his stool.

“Uh.. hi,” Sam greeted with a shy smile. “I’d ask your name but I’m guessing it’s Gabriel?” He continued, jabbing a thumb towards the teacher.

Gabe chuckled a little as he rubbed his cheek, somehow getting purple near his mouth “Yeah..” He laughed a little and snorted with a smile “I’m the dumb one who does a lot of stupid shit. Also known as ‘Gabriel!’ A lot” He shrugged, yelling his name before relaxing again.

Sam snorted. “I figured, you both kind of treated this like a normal thing.” He smiled and stuck out his hand. “I’m Sam, uh, Winchester.”

Gabe shrugged a little as he stared at both his hand covered in paint and shrugged apologetically at Sam “Sorry” He mumbled “I tend to get messy” He smiled.

Sam shrugged and drew his hand back to his side. “I mean, it is an art class, that’s to be expected.”

“That’s okay. I heard you’re not supposed to touch the art work anyway” He smirked, leaning against the desk behind him.

Sam’s face flushed again and he glanced away with a nervous laugh. “Right, uh.. I can’t find a response, that was pretty good.”

“What can I say? I’m just that smoo-hng!” Gabe stammered as he toppled over in his chair. He fell back to the ground, his head making a loud crack as his chair slipped out from under him.

“Shit, are you okay?!” Sam asked in a slight panic, rushing around to help him up.

Gabe groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He brought it to the front of his face to make sure there was no blood before smiling up at Sam “Am I in heaven or do angels really fly this low?” He asked in a dazed sense, head rolling around a little as he tried to focus.

Sam smiled a little and shook his head, hooking an arm around him to gently ease him into sitting upright. “You should probably go to a nurse or something, that sounded rough.”

He laughed as he leaned against Sam’s arm “Ah, it’s not that bad” He smirked a little “Nothing can crack this thick skull” He snorted before pausing and frowning “..I just called myself stupid” He mumbled and sighed before smirking a little “I guess you just make me-“

“Gabriel, what on earth are you doing?”

“Ah, come on!” Gabe frowned as he sat up more, moving to sit up before banging his head against the table “Fuck-“

“Gabriel!”

Gabe whined and stood up, walking to the center stage to stare at his teacher.

Mr. Rondo sighed and crossed his arms “You were mildly disruptive today”

“What? I was just admiring the art work” Gabe pouted.

Sam turned his head away slightly to try and hide his red face as he followed slightly behind him. “All due respect, sir, I’ve seen more disruptive people,” he cut in a soft tone, tilting his head a bit. “I’m not sure falling out of a chair was in his plans.. you know, twice,” he finished with a teasing smile in Gabe’s direction.

Gabe frowned and lightly touched the back of his head to see if there was blood, obviously paranoid about it before smiling at his teacher “Sooooo.. detention and clean ups?” He asked with a shy smile.

“This isn’t high school Gabriel. Now get to your next lecture” Mr. Rondo sighed as Gabe gathered his things “Sorry, Sam. This always happens. I’ve yet to been able to make him stop” He mumbled as Gabe anxiously walked out the door “But he’s one of the best here” Hs mumbled, turned Gabe’s easel around to show a surprisingly, and almost realistic, portrait of Sam.

Sam tilted his head in interest as he looked it over. “Does he have any others in here?”

“No, he takes them with him. I let all of the students take them when they’re done but offer them a chance to enter them in contests. Legally, I can’t enter them without permission so I’ve been nagging at Gabriel for almost a year” He frowned “He might have more in his dorm or wherever he puts them.. His next class is a math, but if he hit his head I’d check the nurse” He smiled softly.

Sam smiled a bit and nodded, straightening up again. “Uh.. what time do I need to be back in here?”

“Around five. Not for another three hours so I’ll email you or call you. Thank you for coming in today” He smiled.

“No problem,” Sam shrugged and smiled back before walking out with a sigh, glancing around as he did so to find the office.

“Dude, it’s like- a small bump” Gabe whined as Balthazar dragged him down the hall “I don’t need to go to a nurse- I’m an independent twenty year old who doesn’t need your shitty health care!” He complained as Balthazar dragged him through a door.

“Yeah, well, you will if you end up with a concussion, now walk dammit,” Balthazar grunted, holding him by the arm as they walked towards the nurse.

Gabe whined and pulled at his arm, half tempted to bite him as he struggled into the room “Then i’ll have a nice light coma!” He complained, gripping the edge of the door frame to try and get away.

“Stop it! Christ!” Balthazar groaned, prying at his fingers.

“I’m fine!” Gabe screeched, making his head throb worse as his fingers slipped. He nearly fell back into Balthazar before trying to run out the door again.

Balthazar let out a half-yell as his fingers slipped off of his arm. “Gabriel!”

“Hell yes!” Gabe yelled, bolting for the door as he immediately ran into Sam, falling backwards.

Sam jumped and made a squeaking noise in surprise, grabbing Gabe around the waist to keep him from falling again. “Oh! Uh, hi.. again, um.. what’re you doing?”

“Running from his injuries,” Balthazar deadpanned, leaning against the doorway.

Gabe flailed for a second before squeezing Sam’s shoulders. He stared at Sam as his face reddened, carefully moving to stand up straight “I’m really fine, between you and me, I’m fine, right?” He asked with a cute smile “Yeah, so i’m just sneak right past ya” Gabe mumbled, not making any effort to move as Sam held his waist.

“Hey Sammy, mind helping me out here?” Balthazar gestured inside the room.

“Its uh, just Sam, but yeah, yeah, sure,” Sam laughed softly, nodding for Gabe to head inside.

Gabe frowned and let go of Sam as he turned around “Fine” He muttered, taking a few steps before turning to weave around Sam and run to the door again.

“Nope,” Sam mumbled, grabbing his sides. “Seriously, you hit your head pretty hard.”

Gabe protested and flailed before being set down. He grumbled and moved to the waiting chair, crossing his arms stubbornly as the nurse glanced at him “What seems to be the problem?” She asked with a smile.

“He got distracted and cracked his head on the floor,” Balthazar told her, glancing from Gabe to Sam.

“I didn’t crack my head!” Gabe muttered, his chin being grabbed to have a flashlight shown in his eyes. Gabe blinked away from before trying to corporate, opening his eyes a little more.

She hummed and moved his head slightly to check for any blood “Well you don’t seem like you have one but if headaches or migraines continue I’d recommend an actual doctor visit” She mumbled, writing him up a pass.

“So I can go back to class?” He asked, giving Balthazar his slip.

“Yep, but try not to move around too much and keep your voice quiet”

“Got it..” Gabe mumbled as he moved past Sam and Balthazar to the hallway.

The other two walked out after him, Balthazar taking the lead. “Alright, class.. did you need something?” He asked Sam.

“Oh Yeah, uh, I was going to ask Gabe about his artwork but I wouldn’t want to make you late,” Sam shrugged, shifting his weight a bit.

Gabe stood with them, ripping up his pass before pausing “Wait what?” He mumbled, dropping his ripped up pass in the trash “You want to see.. my artwork?” He tilted his head a little in confusion.

“Um.. Yeah, your teacher showed me your picture from today so..” he trailed off with a shrug and a small smile.

Gabe froze and stared up at “Shit head” He muttered and sighed as he walked for the exit instead of his class “I don’t know” He shrugged a little and glanced away.

“That’s-that’s okay, I just figured I’d ask, you’re uh, pretty good,” Sam rambled, fiddling with his hands and laughing nervously.

Gabe hummed before looking back at Sam “I don’t know. You might have to take me out on a date first before you see portfolio” He winked and walked out the door.

Sam jerked back in surprise and glanced back at Balthazar, who was smirking as he disappeared behind another door, then looked back to where Gabriel had left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise it's not a one shot anymore we do what we please

Sam had continued staring at the door for another moment longer, chewing on his lip, before making up his mind. He began to walk quickly down the hall, pushing the door open and looking around before taking off after Gabriel. “Gabe! Hey, wait up!”

Gabe tensed up and glanced back at the school and raised his eyebrow. “Um..Yes?” He laughed a little, walking backward on the sidewalk, digging keys from his pocket.

Sam panted a little as he slowed down, pausing to catch his breath before walking after him again. “I- jeez- I’m serious,” he said as he straightened up. “You seem like a really good artist, I’m curious.”

Gabe blinked, pausing on the sidewalk to merely hold his keys in awe. He stared at Sam in confusion before his eyebrows furrowed, turning with a roll of his eyes. “Ha ha, very funny. Hot person takes pity on the loser. Seen it enough times in movies, had it happen enough to me. I’m good” He huffed and turned to walk further down the sidewalk.

Sam squinted a little, tilting his head as he continued after him. “I’m not taking pity on you. Your professor showed me your painting. Why don’t you ever keep more of them at the school?”

“To kiss Professor Dickass out of my shit” He complained. “..He used to hang them in the halls and randomly tell his other art teachers. He doesn’t like me, but he likes my art. So he brings me up to a few people.. and I don’t handle that very well” He shrugged. “Or something along those lines. I also don’t like telling strangers about myself before the first date” He looked back at Sam with a smile.

Sam seemed to hold back a laugh as he looked him over. “Maybe not. But uh.. you’re not very good at whispering either. Or at.. not falling out of chairs?” He teased.

Gabe whipped around to glare at him. “You know for something. being really hot, you’re an asshole!” He snapped, turning to storm off to his car where he preceded to throw his car randomly in the backseat while he opened his door.

Sam frowned and huffed, arms crossed over his chest. “You kinda had me worried. And your friend.”

Gabe looked up to stare at him before smiling. “So sorry” He mumbled softly and dropped the smile to sit down, closing the door behind him to buckle up and start the car.

Sam pulled open his passenger door and hopped in, looking over at him silently for a moment. “You should really lock your doors if you don’t want an anxious nude model making sure you’re okay.”

Gabe sat, stunned in his seat as he just stared at Sam, sighing. A blush crept up his face as he grumbled and glared at him. “..What are you doing?” He asked softly.

“Like I said. Making sure you’re okay,” Sam repeated, never looking away. “Plus, you flirted with me first. Not that I’m complaining.”

“I mean yeah, I still wanna get in your pants, but I didn’t expect you to be so willing as to just jump in my car” Gabe mumbled and smiled awkwardly, turning his keys. “So are you like.. coming to my apartment? Because I’m not showing you my work” He mumbled.

Sam shrugged a little. “I could. I’ve got three hours.”

Gabe glared at him and slowly pulled out of the parking lot with a sigh. “Buckle up..” He muttered softly.

Sam did as he was told, fingers tapping on his leg. “So.. how long have you been doing art?”

“I don’t know” Gabe shrugged, watching the road. “Probably since I was little considering every kid had crayons”

“Fair enough. What about here, I mean. First year?” Sam reiterated.

“I don’t know” Gabe shrugged and smirked a little.

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes, resting his cheek against his fist. “Alright, I’m won’t pry. I’ve already done enough of that by getting into your car.”

“Ya think?” Gabe asked even though he was smiling. “Which was pretty ballsy. I could be a psycho murderer and take you to my shed in the middle of the woods and yet you’re still here” He laughed, glancing at him. “Ready to get chopped into pieces?”

“Maybe I am,” Sam joked, raising an eyebrow as he smiled. “I dunno, I like to think I have pretty good intuition.. sometimes.”

“How’s it feel to know you’re probably going to get covered in dog saliva if you come inside my apartment?” Gabe joked.

“You have a dog?” Sam grinned, turning more toward him. “What’s its name?”

Gabe squinted at him and looked back at the road. “Loki” He mumbled. “He’s a corgi puppy that won’t grow. He’s about two years old and still the same size” He sighed as he pulled into his parking space.

Sam nodded as he listened. “I have a dog too, his name’s Riot.”

Gabe made a face. “Loki can’t play with other dogs. Last time he did, he got a broken leg.. which is why I very seldom let people over expect my brothers” He mumbled, jingling his keys to unlock his door.

“Understandable,” Sam shrugged, following hesitantly. “Riot isn’t big, he just doesn’t like to listen to me.”

Gabe shrugged and opened the door. “I don’t think I want Loki playing with him, sorry” Gabe laughed, smiling widely when a small dog, a little smaller than his foot came up to Sam to smell him and run circles around their legs.

“That’s fine,” Sam shook his head, then smiled down at the dog. “Hey there.”

Gabe smiled softly and put his bag down to bend down and pick Loki up. “Hey kiddo” He smiled, kissing his tiny head. “How’re you?” He mumbled softly.

Sam smiled softly as he watched them, hands in his pockets. “Was he a runt or have some sort of dwarfism?”

“Don’t know” Gabe admitted, bending down to put him back on the ground. “Found him dying in the streets as what I assumed was a puppy so I brought him home and fed him then gave him a bath. Dad wouldn’t let me keep him so I ran away with him” Gabe shrugged, walking around the room to show Sam how Loki follows him. “But he loves me so much, I can’t get rid of him. He just can’t be rehomed and lucky for him I don’t want him to be”

“I get that,” Sam nodded. “I’d offer to take him to the vet for you but.. I don’t have a lot of money. That’s the reason I took the modeling gig in the first place.”

“Don’t worry, it’s been two years and I take him when I can” Gabe smiled and bent down to pick him up again, letting him lick his hand and wiggle around happily. “But that leads to another question.. You became a nude model because you needed money.. not because you’re totally hot and literally make people fall out of chairs?” He asked with a small smile.

“No, that wasn’t really in my plans,” Sam laughed, shaking his head. “I just need to save up a little more so I can finish my next couple of years here.”

“You’re going to Stanford too?” He asked. “Well I’m intimidated now considering I’m failing everything but art” He scoffed. “And what are you studying?”

“Um.. I got into law school with some scholarship money, but it didn’t cover everything,” Sam shrugged with a small smile. “What all are you signed up for? Is art your major?”

Gabe stared wide-eyed at Sam in disbelief. “You’re in law.. and you get paid to show losers like me your dick?” He asked.

“I mean- I didn’t have a lot as a kid,” Sam shrugged again. “It’s not like I have a lot of good-paying job opportunities until I graduate.”

“Oh hey- I’m not judging, I have that too” He laughed and messed with his dog’s collar as Loki fell asleep in his arm. “My mom passed when I was a kid and my dad’s an alcoholic author or some shit. My older brother takes my dad’s money to pay for things when my job’s income isn’t enough” He shrugged. “But I understand.. I’m supposed to go to other classes but.. I didn’t even wanna come here” He mumbled, setting his dog on the couch to sleep.

Sam tilted his head a little, looking him over. “What are you here for then? I mean, you seem like you enjoy art. And you’re good at it too.”

“I did come for art. Because I’m a work of art” He laughed. “A bad one but you,” He smirked, turning around so he could lean on the back of the couch. “..You’re a masterpiece I could stare at for hours”

The corner’s of Sam’s lips twitched up a bit, and he leaned forward with his hands on the back of the couch. “Oh really? Well, you aren’t so bad yourself.”

Gabe smirked a little as he looked up at Sam, licking his lips slowly. “Are you one for spontaneous sex? Or are you a, ‘wait two years, date two years, get married and wait two more years, then have sex’ kind of a guy?”

Sam looked him over again, eyes trailing back up to Gabe’s with a half-smile. “What’re you thinking?”

Gabe smirked as he moved his fingers to Sam’s fingers. “I’m thinking spontaneously.. but I’m also thinking about how I know better than to force people into sex” He shrugged and smiled before the smile dropped.

“Who said anything about forcing me?” Sam leaned closer to him.

Gabe blushed and let a smile come across his lips. “You want to sleep with me.. even though it could get you fired... or me in trouble?” Gabe asked.

“Students’ sex lives aren’t exactly the professor’s business,” Sam shrugged, tilting his head.

“Well, they kind of are when his model is sleeping with his student” Gabe mumbled softly before looking at him seriously. “..Are you sure about this? ..Because I know I’ll see you again” He laughed. “I don’t want things to be awkward”

“Nah, ‘Course not,” Sam grinned. “We’ll just know each other a little better. Plus, can’t we have a little fun once in a while?”

Gabe let out a laugh and reached up to pull Sam’s shirt collar down so he could kiss him quite furiously. He pulled away with a smile, letting his hands trail down to Sam’s hands so he could lead him up the stairs. Sam followed after him, pushing the door shut with his foot as they went into the bedroom. Gabe laughed as they began kissing again. Kissing in broad daylight as strangers who kicked off their shoes and undressed each other. He was sure the neighbors would complain about the noise. 

Almost an hour later and multiple sessions, Gabe decided he was worn out and laid back on his bed, letting the blankets cover his stomach and everything below as he panted, gasping for air. 

“..Fuck” He whispered, eyes growing tired from exhaustion. “..I didn’t know a human's hips could move that fast” He breathed out, staring at the ceiling.

Sam let out a long sigh as he rolled onto his stomach, breathing heavily. “I didn’t hurt you much did I?”

“Hurt me?!” Gabe laughed and winced a little. “..Maybe a little” He sighed with a wide smile. “But who cares..? You’ve broken my record for how many times I came with someone else” He mumbled, moving to lay on his side and smile at Sam. “..You’re amazing. Not just at sex, that’s just.. an amazing bonus” He laughed. “I think I’m too attached now” He mumbled.

Sam snorted a little and relaxed into a pillow. “Hey, maybe we can hang out more often. What do you think?”

“If hanging out means sex, I think I’ll need some breaks, but hang out hang out is cool.. we can do video games or go to the coffee place my brother works at” Gabe smiled widely.

“Sounds good,” Sam nodded with a small smile, then looked around a little. “What time is it?”

Gabe frowned and turned to find his phone on the nightstand, squinting at it. “..Three thirty ish. Three forty ish” He yawned and rolled back over. “I’m thinking.. if we’re quick, we can have some fun in the shower.. and then I can go to your other class and maybe sit in on the lesson again since I.. you know.. had a hard time focusing last time” He teased.

Sam held back a laughed, settling for a smile that wrinkled his nose. “Sounds like fun. We’d better be quick, though. Takes a minute to get back to the building.”

Gabe pouted and smirked a small bit. “..Mr. Ass Face will be pleased enough that I came again” He rambled, shifting to get up and start the shower water, sighing softly before coming back to take Sam’s button-up shirt and put it on, smiling at him as he buttoned it.

Sam swung his legs off of the bed, stretching a little before standing up and sliding on his boxers. “He seems a little touchy, I’ll give you that,” he snorted.

Gabe scoffed. “A little? He thinks everything is art.. well unless it’s your art. His art is art. But your art? It has issues” He mumbled.

“Hm, sounds like pretty much every art teacher,” Sam said, rolling his eyes. “This is why I never took many art classes.”

“Me either” Gabe smiled, moving forward to trail his hands over Sam’s waist, raising them up so he could pull him down into a soft but sweet kiss. “I might just steal your shirt” He mumbled softly, playing with Sam’s soft hair.

Sam laughed a little and shrugged. “I’ve got my t-shirt. And plenty of other flannels at home.”

Gabe laughed and pulled away to pat Sam’s chest. “Smart.. hot... a good lay- and! He’ll give me his shirts and hoodies..? How are you single?” He mumbled.

Sam shrugged a little. “Dunno. Just haven’t been searching for a relationship much since my last breakup. And don’t worry about it. It was a few years ago, I’m over it.”

Gabe blinked and smiled a little. “We might be similar, my dear Sam” He grinned, tugging him back the waistline in his boxers. “Let’s get in the shower and hurry up before Rondo gets on your fine ass” He winked. Sam smirked and stepped into the bathroom with him, the door shutting softly behind them.

As Gabe turned the water off, he wiped his face off and looked up at Sam with a smile. “I should leave my car doors unlocked more often” He teased grabbing a towel to wrap around his chest before offering one to Sam.

Sam laughed a little, wrapping the towel around his waist. “I certainly don’t regret following you.”

Gabe snorted and smiled widely at him as he got dressed in at least pants and moved to dry his hair. “I’d hope not since you just got laid” He mumbled.

Sam smirked and shook his head, drying off a little and picking his clothes off of the floor to put back on. “I don’t regret it.” He squeezed water from his hair with the towel. “Do you have a hairdryer I can use?”

Gabe lowered the towel to his neck to open a draw with two. “The grey one is for intense heat and the purple one is a pet-safe one. I sometimes use it in the summer when it’s hot, but the grey can get pretty hot” He shrugged and opened the door to find Loki in the hall, barking and whining happily. He bent down again to quietly talk to him before picking him up and walk to lay on the bed, not caring about his own wet hair.

Sam nodded, picking up the gray one and cleaning out a brush to use. Once he was done, he walked back out with his towel thrown over his shoulder. “Do you have a laundry basket I can put this in?”

“Here,” Gabe sits up and puts Loki down so he can take both towels and hang them up on hooks to dry. 

Loki had jumped down to follow him, stopping in front of Sam to anxiously try and walk around him, unable to get to Gabe. He growled and barked at Sam, moving forward to scratch at Sam’s pant leg and hold it in his mouth, shaking it violently.

Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked down at him, then gently raised his leg to get him to let go. Loki growled continuously as he held on tightly, small legs lifting in the air as he refused to let go, dangling from Sam’s foot. He moved his head a little, tiny paws scratching at the denim and wiggling in the air.

Sam sighed and lowered his leg again, careful not to step on him. “You really aren’t scary bud.”

Gabe turned in confusion and laughed at Loki. “Is he refusing to let go of your leg?” He smiled and came over to bend down to Loki’s level. “Baby.. you know better than to treat a guest like that” Loki stood with Sam’s pant leg in his mouth still and sat kindly, twisting the fabric as he moved.

“I’d prefer to not rip another pair of jeans,” Sam snorted.

“Another?” Gabe asked, picking Loki up by the stomach and rubbing his nose until he let go to whine and try and push Gabe’s hand away. He stood up with the dog and held him like a baby, rubbing his stomach. “What happened to the first pair?” He joked.

“They were kinda old and wearing out so.. they just ripped one day,” Sam snorted.

Gabe laughed and held Loki up who had gone limp in his hands. “You hearing me rag doll?” He smiled, moving the dog weirdly in his hands. “..You’re so weird” He laughed, moving him to sit up and let him wiggle around comfortably. “If you ruin his pants, at least chew a hole in the crotch so I can see his dick” He mumbled mostly to himself as he found a shirt to randomly pull on.

“I don’t think so, I’d rather my pants do what they were made to do,” Sam laughed, hooking his thumbs in his pockets.

Gabe pouted as he put his dog down and came up to Sam, fingers grabbing him by the pockets to pull him in closer. “..I think so” Gabe smirked a little before realizing the time. “Fuck, we should get going” He mumbled.

“Damn, already?” Sam sighed. “Alright, uh, we should go.”

“Yeah” Gabe complained and walked with his dog to set him on the couch outside of the bedroom. He grabbed his keys and glanced back at Sam with a smile. “But you better have a hoodie in your car for me” He teased.

“I have one at my place. I’ll have to get it later,” Sam snorted. “It’s been kinda warm out.”

Gabe pouted as he walked out to his car and hugged in the driver’s seat, buckling up. “Fine.. but you owe me one” He smiled widely.

“Alright, Alright,” Sam laughed, leaning against the window. “Remind me later on.”

Gabe laughed as he began driving and turned in the direction of the college. “Alright, I will” He smirked, glancing at Sam. “So.. do you.. have any plans after this class?” He asked softly. “Because. I could fill a little more than your schedule” He winked.

Sam raised an eyebrow and glanced at him. “Can’t say that I do,” he responded coolly. “Should we.. make some?”

Gabe smiled widely. “You could meet my brother,” He said suddenly, taking a surprising turn. “Go to the coffee shop he works at and sit and get to know each other more.. sound like something you wanna do?”

“Sure, why not?” Sam smiled back at him, tilting his head a bit. “Sounds like fun.”

“It is. I draw all the time while I’m there” He insists, lowering his sun visor to show a flat pencil case before pointing to the glove box. “There should be two or three in there and one has all my drawings from the cafe”

Sam glanced down, setting his hands in his lap. “Can I look?”

Gabe stops to think, looking at the glovebox before remembering which sketchbooks were in there. “..Uh.. the black book one is private. The one with threading is pen and random sketches so.. The brown one with black rings to keep it together is the cafe one” He smiled. “Sometimes I forget” He mumbled.

Sam nodded and hesitated before slowly reaching in and pulling out the brown one, looking mover the cover for a moment. “This one?”

Gabe glanced at it, squinting at the book for a moment before carefully reaching out to take it, flipping through a few pages. “Yeah,” He smiled, offering it back to him. “I just get nervous when people go through the wrong one” He laughed anxiously and flipped his sun visor back up.

“It’s fine,” Sam nodded, smiling softly as he began flipping slowly through the pages.

Gabe glanced over at them periodically, in a sort of anxious tone before relaxing enough to just focus on the road.

Sam kept quiet as he looked, glancing over at him eventually. “You’re really good,” he told him before going back to looking through. “Seriously, I wish I could do this.”

Gabe laughed a little, reaching up to scratch his head. “Uh.. thanks” He smiled softly. “It’s probably the trauma” He joked.

“Then I should be famous by now,” Sam responded casually back, never looking up.

Gabe glanced at him and frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Gabe asked.

Sam paused and looked up for a moment, as if he had to think about what he’d said. “Um.. nothing really. Just didn’t have the best childhood is all. Don’t worry about it.” He flashed him a grin and looked down again, thumb rubbing along the edge of the paper before turning it over.

Gabe glanced at him again, hand reaching over to take ahold of Sam’s wrist. “Hey,” He whispered, fingers inching into Sam’s hand until he intertwined them. “Whatever you went through.. You’re doing a good job. I’ve only known you for a day, but you’re an amazing person Sam. And believe me when you’ve definitely changed my life. I don’t think I’d be the same if you left right now. You just.. brighten everything” He shrugged.

Sam looked over at him, then down at their hands, then back up to Gabe with a small smile. “.. Thanks. I mean.. I don’t see it, but thank you. You seem like a great person, too.”

Gabe laughed, hand squeezing Sam’s “Real poetic Sam” He teased.

“I can be,” Sam laughed. “Apparently, not today. You’ve stolen my job.”

“I didn’t steal shit, I did my own job! Art” He smiled widely and shifted to let go of Sam’s hand to focus on the turn into the parking lot.

Sam laughed and closed the sketchbook, carefully placing it back in the glove box before getting out.

Gabe carefully got out, rounding around the car to immediately get into the glove box to pull out the book with threading, taking the pen from it to stab Sam with it. “Ready?” He asked, poking him again with the pen.

“As I’ll ever be,” Sam snorted, trying to move his arm away from the pen as he started walking with him.

Gabe smiled a little, tucking the pen behind his ear. “Did you say that before we slept together?” Gabe joked.

“No,” Sam laughed, shaking his head. “No, I didn’t.”

“What did you say?” Gabe teased him, walking in to lead him to the classroom.

“I said I wanted to see your work,” Sam said quietly, smirking over at him.

Gabe laughed softly and smiled up at him from beside him. “And did you like my work?” Gabe asked with a grin as he walked into the art room.

“Very much,” Sam nodded, shooting him a sideways glance. “I should come over more often.”

“I would love that” Gabe smirked, lowering his head a little when Mr. Rondo noticed him. 

“You don’t have this art period, what are you doing here?” He asked, still happy that Gabe showed up. 

“I wanted to admire the work again” Gabe smirked a little, raising the pen to his mouth to chew on the cap. 

Mr. Rondo gave him a weird look.

Sam shook his head and looked around the room. “Is everyone here yet?”

“We’re missing Ragon, Jake and.. Jessica I think” Mr. Rondo mumbled. 

“Don’t know em” Gabe laughed.

Sam made a face for a moment as he thought, then seemed to ditch the thought as he shook his head and shrugged. “Alright. Well, let me know so I can get changed into the robe.”

“Sam?” A girl asked from behind Sam and Gabe. 

Gabe turned to look at her and smiled. “Oh, Hi Jess”

“Hey,” She began and looked at Gabe and turned to Sam, embarrassment all over her face. “Um.. what are you doing here?”

Sam looked back at her and grimaced a little. “Um.. Hey.. uh, I’m working as a model for extra money.”

Jessica pressed her lips together, trying to hold back a laugh. “..Showing people your dick for money? Fitting” She smirked. 

“Excuse me?!” Gabe almost yelled, smacking his book on the desk. 

“Gabe-“ Mr. Rondo had started. 

“Shut up and teach your class!” Gabe snapped, glaring at him. He turned back to Jess and took a step closer. “What the fuck did you just say?” He asked, looking up those few inches taller than her. 

“What’s it to you? Who even are you?” She muttered. 

Gabe glared, his face twitching with anger. “His boyfriend, so maybe we need to have a chat in the hallway” He grinned, taking her arm to drag her into the hall. 

Jess pulled a face and looked at Sam surprised before looking back at Gabe hesitantly.

Sam blinked quickly in shock, shaking it off and staring at her. “Gabe, let it go,” he muttered. “It’s not like she has room to judge,” he continued bluntly, then turned around to face Mr. Rondo. “Would you mind if I sat up there clothed? Personal reasons.”

Gabe glared and laughed at Sam. “Aw, that’s cute, but you don’t get to tell me what to do” He muttered to Sam before pulling Jessica out into the hall. 

Mr. Rondo rubbed over his face and looked up at Sam. “It’s alright. Do what makes you comfortable” He nodded before glancing at the hall and sighed. “If you could sit up there, any way you want, and I’ll go get them” He muttered, turning to walk to the door.

Sam nodded and looked nervously at the hall before taking a seat in the middle of the room, slouched slightly.

Jessica came back into the room first, tears welling up in her eyes as she took her seat. She avoided eye contact with Sam and brought the paper closer to start hesitantly sketching. Gabe came back in a few minutes after her, chewing on his pen cap nonchalantly, sitting on top of a desk as he grabbed his book, staring at Sam’s face. He smirked a little around the pen, taking the cap off to put his pen on the paper, looking up at Sam every few seconds with a knowing smile.

Sam tried to keep his expression in check, just in case anyone was working, but did glance at him in confusion every so often. Gabe waved him off and pointed to his mouth with his pen then smiled. He winked and lowered the pen to continue drawing Sam’s head. Sam licked his lips briefly and stayed still again, staring straight ahead and off into space as time passed.

Gabe frowned at his draw, obviously upset with it after he was done. He glared at Sam and smiled, pointing to his mouth again as he stared at Sam. Sam blinked a couple times and glanced at him again, confused.

Gabe frowned and stared at him before sighing. “Smile!” He snapped, breaking an awkward silence in the room. “I want to draw you smiling! Not staring at a wall dumbfounded”

Mr. Rondo looked at Gabe and sighed, although trying to keep back a laugh along with the rest of the room. Sam held back his own laugh, and let his lips spread into a smile as he continued looking at Gabe. Gabe smiled widely at this and went back to drawing for the remainder of class. He glanced at his teacher when he walked past, smiling at Gabe’s drawing. Gabe smirked a little and looked back at Sam, finishing up the details.

“Alright student, if you put your pencils down, and put your boards away on the wrack. If you used paint please clean those up and you’re ready to go” He called out before moving to lean against his desk, talking to Gabe with a smile.

Sam sighed softly as he stood up and stretched for a few seconds, ignoring Jess and walking over to Gabe. “How’d it go? And what did you say to her?” He asked in a hushed tone.

Gabe smiled and quickly closed the book, and looked up at him. “Nothing” He smiled widely, waving his hand a little. “I’ll tell you later about it” He mumbled, biting at his pen. 

“I’m glad you came to this class” Rondo smiled widely. “That’s a really good drawing. I like that one” He nodded softly. 

Gabe smiled widely and hopped down, off the desk. “Let’s go to that coffee place now”

“Alright,” Sam nodded, smiling a little as he straightened up a bit. “Let’s go.”

Gabe nodded and shot a glare to Jess before taking Sam’s hand tightly and leading him out the door to the empty hall. He sighed softly, dropping Sam’s hand once they were out of the room. “Sorry for calling you my boyfriend and stuff” He mumbled. “Shit like that pisses me off.. Especially from her”

“Ah- don’t worry about it,” Sam shook his head, bring his hands in front of him to rub together before shoving them into his pockets. “I didn’t know she’d be in there. Kinda hoped I wouldn’t see her again. Stupid, considering I knew she went here.”

Gabe frowned and scratched at his head. “What’s your history? She acted like you two were.. ya know” He mumbled. “You guys aren’t dating, right? Because I’ll go off on you if you say you are” he glared.

“We aren’t. Haven’t been for a couple years now, anyway,” Sam muttered, shaking his head. “Found out she was cheating on me. So I kicked her out of my place and haven’t spoken to her since.”

“Oh..” Gabe whispered, biting his lip. “I don’t feel bad for threatening her at all then” He laughed, chewing on his pen again.

“I personally don’t care what she’s doing now,” Sam scoffed, waving his hand a little. “Besides, obviously I’ve met better people today.”

Gabe smirked a little and moved closer before letting the guilt set in. “I um.. told her I would spread her nudes around” He whispered softly. “My friend got her drunk and fucked her at a party and.. has plenty of pictures of her vomiting and making out with multiple people in one sitting..” He cleared his throat. “I told her if I ever heard her calling someone a slut again I would leak it to everyone on campus..” He frowned deeply, slightly ashamed of himself.

Sam grimaced a bit. “Ah, you don’t have to do that. She’s just pissed that I’m not beating myself up over her. I’ll handle it.”

Gabe smiled widely and nudged his arm. “Well I for one.. am happy you’re not beating yourself up over it”

Sam snorted and sighed. “Yeah, well, my brother helped me a bit too. I stayed with him for a few days until I had to go back to school.”

“I’m sorry, but that’s shitty. I hate cheaters” He frowned as he led him back to his car. “Especially cheaters who cheat on my Sammy” He joked.

Sam laughed under his breath, shrugging as he messed with lint in his pocket. “It’s uh, just Sam. I haven’t gone by Sammy since I was a kid.. except by Dean. But he’s a jerk, so..”

Gabe pressed his lips together and nodded. “Alright..” He mumbled and opened his door, immediately locking it when he sat down. He closed his door and put his book in the glove box, taking out the one with rings to lay in his lap.

Sam paused next to the door, tilting his head a little in confusion. Gabe glanced at him, noticing he locked the door this time. He smiled to himself and moved to buckle up, putting the pen back in his visor, starting the car. Sam pursed his lips in a pout, then dropped the look in favor of a puppy face. Gabe stared at him with wide eyes before immediately turning away. He frowned and scrunched into his seat, leaving the door locked. Sam sighed a little, tapping the window and waving at him before starting to inch away from the car.

Gabe frowned at him and poured himself, giving in as he groaned loudly. “Fine” He muttered to himself and unlocked the car doors for him, crossing his arms afterward.

Sam blinked a couple of times before hesitantly opening the door. “You know, if you want me to leave you can tell me.”

“Just get in the car, I was messing with you” He laughed anxiously and leaned closer to his window. hands gripping the wheel tightly. “..Your stupid puppy eyes caught me off guard”

Sam snorted, shrugging as he sat down and closed the door. “It’s a gift.”

“Uh-huh,” Gabe laughed, driving into the road to drive off of campus. “For you it is. It’s just so.. hypnotizing” He complained.

Sam laughed softly. “I guess. Which shop are we going to?”

“Cool your jets, it’s a surprise. And my treat” He smiled widely, driving for a while.

Sam snorted and sighed, leaning against the door. “Can I ask about your brother then? You said he ran it.”

“Said he works there actually” Gabe smiled. “His name is Cas.. Black hair. These bright blue eyes. As you can tell we’re nothing alike. That’s because one of us is adopted” He smiled. “Not to guess who’s adopted” He teased.

“Ah, well, family is family, even if they aren’t blood-related,” Sam smiled.

“Yep... and I love him” He laughed, parking slowly before taking his keys and unbuckling. He lowers his sun visor again, taking out the blue pack of sketching pencils and opens his door, waiting on the sidewalk for Sam.

Sam got out after him, hands in his pockets again as he looked around. “I don’t think I’ve been down here. But I also haven’t left much.”

Gabe laughed and turned to open the door, immediately being hugging by a tall man with black hair. “Hey bub.. missed you too” He laughed, pulling away to smile at him. “It’s been forever since I’ve seen you”

“That’s because you hardly come here anymore,” the man responded, patting his shoulder as he pulled away. He then took notice of Sam. “Who’s this?”

Gabe smiled a little and shrugged. “H’s a nude model at my school. I liked his dick so much, I brought it home with me” He said casually before walking past Cas to sit in a booth by the window.

“I- what?” Cas furrowed his brow and squinted at him, then shook his head. “Anyway, I assume you want your usual?”

“You’d be right!” Gabe yelled, opening his book to flip through some pages until he was about halfway in, looking up and smiling innocently at Cas.

Cas rolled his eyes, then looked at Sam. “I assume you’re a.. friend of his. My name is Castiel,” he greeted him.

“Um, Sam,” Sam replied, holding out his hand.

Cas paused before reaching out to shake it, then dropped it. “Can I get you anything, Sam?”

“Oh, no, I’ll be fine,” Sam shook his head.

Cas nodded, then turned back to Gabe to pat his shoulder before heading behind the counter. Gabe smiled at his brother and glanced around, turning to flip through pages of several pages with small heads on them, smiling as he pulled up cartoonish drawings of Cas, quickly sketching out Cas and the coffee machine on a full page.

Cas glanced at him in suspicion, sighing a little as he put Gabe’s drink together and headed back over to him. “What are you even going to do with those?”

Gabe looked up at him confused and smiled anyway. “What do you mean?”

“I do notice your drawings,” Cas snorted, tilting his head and setting his drink down. “Anyway.. do you want anything else or can I sit down with you both?”

“Go ahead” Gabe smiled, moving over to the window to peacefully draw again, glancing at Cas’ facial structures every once in a while before making the soft lines in his book, outlining his face happily as he worked quietly.

Cas sighed a little, looking up at Sam. “So you modeled in Gabe’s class?”

Sam jumped a little, then took a seat next to Gabe. “Uh, yeah, I needed more money and I’m on campus anyway.”

“Understandable. Classes are expensive,” Cas nodded. “I help Gabe pay off his tuition.”

Gabe nodded softly, continuing his sketch as he leaned on Sam’s shoulder. He nuzzled his sleeve a little before pulling the book closer to start drawing again.

Sam glanced at him with a small smile, then nodded to Cas. “It’s expensive, but it’ll hopefully be worth it in the end. It will be for Gabe too, he’s got a lot of skill.”

Gabe’s smiled happily and moved to take Sam’s hand, pulling up his sleeve. He takes the pen and makes a small smiley face before going back to using his sketching pencils on the drawing.  
Sam looked down at the drawing and laughed. “See? Absolute skill.”

“Right,” Cas smiled a little. “Well, I do have to agree. He is very good.”

Gabe breathed out a laugh, squeezing Sam’s hand tightly. “Yeah in bed” He mumbled so only Sam could’ve heard him.

Sam glanced at him briefly, holding back a laugh. “Well, in any case, I get to go back to class tomorrow. Yay me.” He shook his head. “Nah, I do like it, but I know I’m gonna end up burning myself out.”

“Are you taking time to work on your own work and relax?” He asked with a frown, rubbing his thumb over Sam’s hand.

“Um..” Sam paused for a moment to think about it. “Today.”

“We’re watching a movie after this” He decided. “You can stay the night” He mumbled nonchalantly, finishing his drawing to turn it around and show it to Cas. “How’s this?” He grinned, leaning forward in his seat

Cas tilted his head as he studied it. “I think you’ve improved lately. This might be my favorite one.”

“I- huh?” Sam blinked, still processing what he’d said first.

“I like it too. I wish I had the drawing of Sam on me but it’s in my glove box” He laughed, turning the picture around to date the bottom of it.

Cas nodded and leaned back. “What do you plan to do with them? You’ve got quite the collection.”

“Maybe you can make prints of some and sell them?” Sam suggested with a shrug.

“Who would want to buy a print of my brother?” He laughed, moving back to sit. “But I guess making fan art of the shows I watch could sell” He rambled. “Or the corgi drawings” He mumbled softly.

“I think people would like the corgi drawings,” Sam smiled. “Especially the cartoon ones.”

“Maybe” Gabe mumbled and bummed. “If I make them digital or something with my tablet”

“You have a tablet?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I use it to draw with” Gabe mumbled and smiled “I usually leave it at home and never really use it” He admitted.

“I don’t really know how they work, but they seem cool,” Sam nodded. “But what were you saying about tonight..?”

Gabe looked up at him in confusion, kicking his legs happily as he moved in his seat. “We can watch a movie? Oh, what movie do you wanna watch?” He asked happily. For a flirt, he’s pretty clueless.

“I uh, I don’t care,” Sam shrugged. “You can pick. Are you sure you want me staying over though?”

Gabe nodded happily as he turned a page in his book and began drawing Cas, sitting across from him. “Why wouldn’t I?” He smiled.

“I dunno, I don’t want to impose,” Sam laughed nervously, scratching a little at his neck before letting his hand drop.

“How long have you known each other again?” Cas asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gabe opened his mouth before closing it to smile at his brother. “Like.. six months?” He asked nervously. “Cas I’m nineteen, I’m an adult now. I can take a guy home and fall asleep on him while watching some shitty movie”

“I know Gabriel. Just like when you tell me I should find someone, and I tell you I can find my own dates,” Cas shrugged, still squinting at him. “But in all fairness. I don’t believe you. But I suppose it isn’t my business, so long as he isn’t a murderer.”

“I can assure you that as much as people piss me off, I haven’t killed anyone,” Sam snorted.

“He’s not a murderer, promise” Gabe laughed, finishing up the sketch of Cas sitting across from him to show Cas with a wide smile. “Besides.. I’m careful. Not pregnant yet!”

“Mhm, I wouldn’t think so,” Cas snorted, rolling his eyes. “You should still be careful.”

“I will” Gabe waved him off, going back to sketching happily before turning to Sam. “You’re always welcome at my place” He smirked.

“If you’re sure,” Sam smiled with a small nod. “I’ll have to let my brother know I probably won’t be over tonight. He’ll have his other friends there, it’ll be fine.”

“Works for me” Gabe smiled, nudging Sam a little before laying his head on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabe smiled as he unlocked the door and watched Loki run up to him again, happily circling him when Gabe walked past him to the bedroom. Loki whined, running after him as quickly as possible.

Sam stepped inside and shut the door behind him, kicking off his shoes and setting his bag down. “Thanks for letting me get some things for tomorrow.”

Gabe smiled as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. “Sure, I mean, I got a hoodie out of it” He smiled and ran up them, leaving Loki to climb them on his own, going slowly. He came back down with a tablet, piece of black fabric and the stylus. “What are you doing, baby?” He asked with a smile.

“I’m guessing he has trouble with stairs?” Sam asked with a small smile, gesturing to the dog.

Gabe nodded slowly. “He’s has problems ever since he had his cast” Gabe mumbled, bending down to pick him up, holding him against his chest. “I love him though” He mumbled, setting him on the couch, sitting down next to him to turn the tablet on and put the glove on.

Sam nodded, hesitating for a moment before going to sit next to him. “I can tell he loves you too.”

“I think he does” Gabe mumbled, opening his drawing app to start testing brushes, sketching out a small dog’s face.

Loki moved to crawl into his lap, looking at the tablet briefly before moving to wiggle between Sam and Gabe, laying out to even push Sam’s leg away with his paws as he stretched. Sam moved his legs to the side, but still sat close to watch his process.

Loki stared up at him before standing on his legs to try and push his shoulder away, brave enough to sniff around his hand before licking his fingers. “Loki” Gabe glared at him, watching the dog slow his licking.

“It’s fine,” Sam snorted, pulling his hand away. “Riot does the same thing if you had food recently.. shit.” He pulled out his phone to quickly text someone before putting it away. “Alright, he still gets his breakfast tomorrow.”

Gabe laughed a little and smiled. “It’s cute how you love your dog, but uh, Loki isn’t licking the food off your hands. He’s looking for the softest part in your palm so you’ll bleed when he bites you” He mumbled as he continued drawing. 

Loki became licking between his thumb and finger, slowly putting his teeth on Sam’s hand. “Loki” Gabe chided without looking up. Loki softened his grip, sniffing around his hand curiously still.

Sam drew his hand into his lap with a shrug. “I’ll be fine. He’s little. And it’s just my hand.”  
“I know, but I’m trying to train him not to do that to my friends” He justified, glaring at Loki when he tried climbing Sam’s chest, smelling his hand still. “If you keep that up, I’ll shut you in the kitchen” He threatened, the dog immediately dropping to lay between them again, sniffing at Gabe’s leg. “He’s a good boy” Gabe mumbled, outlining the dog as he scratched his dog’s head with his free hand.

“Seems like it for you, maybe he’s just jealous,” Sam laughed softly, leaning back into the couch and sighing.

“He usually gets jealous. Hated my ex-boyfriend.. Bit him every time he didn’t expect it. Chewed up everything he owned. I mean, he was abusing me, and would constantly yell at me and get a little too physical, but that’s beside the point. Or maybe it’s not. Maybe he knew” Gabe mumbled softly, looking down at Loki who was happily sleeping on his back. “Oh yes, you’re going to fuck up everyone. So fierce” He cooed, rubbing his nose.

Sam smiled a little at the dog, the smile faltering as he looked up at Gabe. “What kind of asshole thought it was okay to hurt you?”

Gabe shrugged, moving his hand back to hold the tablet. “I was kind of a shithead last year” He mumbled with a small smile. “Still am actually” He admitted.

“Oh?” Sam laughed a little. “Well, that doesn’t give him the right to abuse you,” he scoffed.

Gabe paused to stare at the tablet blankly before shrugging. “..I don’t really know what to say to that” He admitted, scribbling a little over the drawing before undoing it. He looked up at Sam and hesitated, lowering his head a little. “..I don’t have an argument. I’d say I did deserve it but you’d argue with me more” He mumbled, adding thick eyebrows to the dog’s face before undoing it.

“I just think you deserve to be treated better. It’s like, why I left my dad’s in the first place,” Sam grunted under his breath, still watching him draw.

Gabe frowned and looked up at him, shutting the tablet off. “What’d your dad do?” He asked softly.

Sam pressed his lips together and sat up a little, shrugging. “There was a lot. Mostly toward my brother.. especially toward my brother.”

“Sam,” Gabe began, reaching out to grab Sam’s wrist. “What did he do” He stated this time, not phrasing it as a question.

“He’s just- he’s a dick,” Sam muttered, tugging at his hand. “Would leave us on our own for weeks with barely enough money to last us one. Dean did what he could, but he’s not much older than I am, so there wasn’t much he could do. Dad.. liked his alcohol.” Sam shook his head. “What did your ex do?”

Gabe raised his hand and looked away hesitantly, continuing to sketch a colored outline around the colored dog. He zoomed in to add a few more details on the dog. “..You could’ve told me if you didn’t want me to touch you” He mumbled softly, the end of his sentence dying in a hushed whisper.

Sam shrugged a little, slouching against the cushions. “I’m fine. I’m not mad at you. Just don’t like to think about him is all.”

“You could’ve told me that..” He whispered, dotting sparkles inside the dog’s eyes.

“It’s alright. Don’t worry about it,” Sam sighed, shaking his head. “It’s been years since either of us even talked to him, but still.”

Gabe stayed silent as he saved the drawing in the corner and began a new sketch of a dog with glasses. Sam turned a little on his side, yawning against his arm as he watched him draw.

Gabe frowned at the tablet and made a strange humming noise before glancing at Sam. “..Could I-“ He asked, stopping himself to shake his head as he went back to drawing.

Sam lifted his head a little. “What?”

Gabe shook his head. “I wanted.. um..” He mumbled softly, laughing. “Oh my god, you ride a guy’s dick and can’t even ask to sit in his lap” He whispered to himself, scratching at his scalp.

Sam laughed slightly, sitting up a bit. “I don’t care. Go ahead.”

Gabe smiled a little and picked up his tablet and pen, dog in the other arm as he moved to shift between Sam’s legs. He leaned his back against the arm of the couch and the side of his face against Sam’s chest. He smiled a little wider as he pulled Loki to lay against his chest and put the tablet on his thighs to start drawing again. “I’m sorry.. I’ve kind of got a uh.. um..” He mumbled, tapping the pen to his lips. “I.. don’t remember the term. I don’t like to force physical affection on people ever since.. my ex” He rambled, going back to drawing his dog.

“That’s okay,” Sam nodded, leaning back before eventually leaning forward to rest his chin on Gabe’s shoulder. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them to watch for a little longer, dozing off at some point later.

Gabe glanced at him every so often, poking his face with the stylus to get a small laugh out of him. “..So cute” He whispered to himself, continuing to sketch before dozing off, tablet and pen still in hand when he fell asleep, upright.

Sam cuddled his face into Gabe’s shoulder, sighing a little in his sleep. Gabe woke early in the morning, reaching up to rub his eyes, back cracking loudly as he moved back. He sighed softly, moving to lean against Sam’s chest instead of sitting up, easily going back to sleep. He breathed softly, Sam’s hoodie swallowing Gabe’s head and fingers poking out of the sleeves when he was still holding onto the stylus.

Sam grumbled a little as he woke up, sitting up with a small intake of breath as he rubbed his eyes and looked around for a clock. Loki sat up and looked up at Gabe before jumping off of Gabe’s stomach to walk off behind the couch, knocking down Gabe’s stylus as he went.

Sam sighed and glanced down at Gabe, then gently nudged him. “Hey.”

Gabe hummed softly, scrunching up his face a little before nuzzling his face back into Sam’s chest to continue sleeping.

“Gabe- hey. I need to get up,” Sam murmured.

Gabe growled softly at Sam, lifting his face sleepily only to bump his head into Sam’s chin, reaching up to rub his hair. “What?” He whispered softly, clearing his throat.

“I need to get up, I have class,” Sam reminded him.

Gabe groaned and shifted away to move next to him, face landing on the couch with a soft grunt as he held his tablet close, immediately falling back asleep.

Sam laughed quietly as he stood up and walked to grab his bag. He stole another glance at him before disappearing into the bathroom.

Gabe woke up halfway through Sam’s shower, glancing around in a daze before just sitting there.

Sam came out again a few minutes later, hair now dry and dressed in fresh clothes. He jumped a little when he noticed Gabe. “Oh- Jeez, hey. How long have you been up?”

Gabe stared at the floor, flexing his hand the glove was in before looking up at him. “I... uh..” He whispered, reaching up to scratch his head before slipping the glove off, staring at the lines on his hand. “I’m not.. a morning person” He mumbled softly, squinting at the floor.

“That’s alright,” Sam smiled, shrugging as he set his bag down again. “I’ll make coffee for you before I go.”

“No no..” Gabe mumbled and glanced at him. “Will you come back after classes?” He asked softly, looking up at Sam with big puppy eyes.

Sam paused as he looked over at him. “I- I can, if you want me to,” he agreed, a tinge of happiness in his eyes.

Gabe nodded softly, feeling a daze kick in that brought him back to the pillow, side of his face buried into the pillows. His breathing steadied out anyway, immediately falling asleep again. Sam smiled a little, walking into the kitchen anyway to get coffee started before grabbing his bag. He rubbed Gabe’s shoulder before walking out of the door and down toward the campus.

Jessica immediately spotted him as she walked near him on the sidewalk. She frowned deeply and glanced away before catching up to him. “Hey, Sam.. I uh- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said in art class..” She mumbled softly, rubbing her arm. “Could you forgive me?” She asked softly.

Sam glanced at her, frowning a little before sighing. “I don’t know Jess. That’s really not what upset me, and you know it,” he muttered.

Jess made a face and crossed her arms. “Yeah.. well your boyfriend upset me, does that not mean anything?” She complained. “Do you know how rude it is to take pictures and videos without someone’s consent- very, Sam!” She pouted.

“Yeah. Do you think I knew about it?” Sam scoffed, glaring at her. “I already told him not to.” He stared ahead again and clutched at the straps of his bag. “You never apologized, either.”

Jess glanced up at him and back down, shrugging a little. “..Maybe I’m not sorry” She mumbled and frowned at him. “I’m happy. I’m sorry you’re not happy with your boyfriend. But you really shouldn’t be talking about him like that or things might.. slip” She shrugged and smiled a little.

“Talking about him like what?” Sam squinted at her.

“Hearing you still upset about your past relationship. It makes people lose interest.. fast” She mumbled. “It’d really be a shame if he knew you were still thinking of the past and regretting your decisions.. ya know, while you’re in a relationship” She mumbled before seeing Brady by the doors. “Looks like I’ve gotta go” She smiled widely and hopped away, taking ahold of Brady’s hand. She kissed him briefly before smiling back at Sam, going inside.

Sam rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath as he continued on his way to his class.

Charlie smiled as she nudged him and looked around. “..You look upset” She whispered. “Something happen?”

“Just- Jessica,” Sam huffed as he sat down. “She thinks I’m still upset and constantly thinking about the past, even though she brought it up in the first place yesterday.”

Charlie frowned and sat with him, leaning on his shoulder. “It’s alright.. Maybe you should try dating again” She suggested. “Find a cute girl or something and show Jessica you don’t care anymore” Charlie shrugged.

“Oh- Yeah, well, she already thinks I’m with someone,” Sam said quickly, then cleared his throat. “I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to it but.. we aren’t actually together. He just told her that to get her to back off.”

“Aw! Who is he? I bet he’s cute- Tell me!” She complained, groaning on his shoulder.

“I- hold on, we aren’t together Charlie.” Sam gently leaned her back so she wasn’t in his face. “I just met him yesterday while I was taking the modeling gig.. we’ve hung out a little since then, but I don’t know. It’s only been a day, but he seems nice enough.”

Charlie huffed and squinted at him. “So? What’s his name?! I want to know the boy’s name!” She pleaded.

“Calm down,” Sam laughed. “It’s Gabriel, Novak. He’s an art major.”

Charlie’s face dropped. “You mean.. the kid who got kicked off of campus? That doesn’t even go here anymore..?” She asked with a frown. “You’re going out with a flunk?”

“Didn’t seem very kicked out to me,” Sam frowned. “And I told you. We aren’t going out. It’s been a day.”

“I’m sorry.. you’ve been dating him for a day?” Jessica asked before laughing softly. “And you call me the slut”

“Didn’t you like.. you know, make out with like.. you know, ten guys in one sitting? Or should I say one grinding?” Charlie smirked. 

Brady frowned from behind them, pushing Jessica up the stairs. “Don’t you ever talk to her like that again. 

“Not my fault you’re dating a tramp” Charlie muttered and sat back down before sighing.

Sam drummed his fingers on the table in annoyance, refusing to face her. “Bitch,” he muttered under his breath. “Anyway. You got your answers, so..” he sighed to Charlie.

Charlie smiled and nudged him a little. “I think you guys would make a cute couple. He’s pretty short” She smiled. “You guys do anything last night?” She asked casually.

“I mean.. not.. last night, specifically,” Sam shrugged so that only she could hear.

Charlie blinked and frowned before her eyes widened. “Sam..” She whispered just to him. “..You didn’t”

“I’m sorry, how long did you know Gilda when you met her at your LARP thing?” Sam whispered back with a slight squint. “No room to judge, Charlie.”

Charlie blushed a little and cleared her throat. “To be fair I just kissed her.. but alright. We’re both sluts” She smiled. “Happy?”

“Very,” Sam snorted. “Seriously though, it’s not like I haven’t considered being in a relationship again. I just haven’t been actively seeking one out. But.. maybe.”

“Maybe with him?” Charlie grinned widely. “Alright well, tell me everything. Starting from the beginning” She grinned.

Sam shifted a little and shrugged. “He was in the first class I was modeling in. Fell out of his chair, tried to be flirty.. was forced to go to the nurse’s office by his friend. I wanted to see more of his drawings ‘cause.. he’s actually really good at it.”

“Uh-huh..” She smiled. “And did you get to see ‘more drawings’, Sam?” She smirked.

Sam smiled a little at her and shrugged, keeping quiet as he pulled out his laptop.

Charlie smirked and knowingly elbowed him, taking out her own work to take notes. Soon the few hours past, and Charlie was packing up, tapping Sam to make him get up. “Sam, class is over. Stop daydreaming about your boyfriend and get your bag” He laughed.

Sam rolled his eyes as he put his things away. “Not an official couple Charlie,” he reminded her. “I don’t even know if he wants to be anyway.”

Charlie laughed and patted his shoulder. “Well maybe Sam can suck up his pride a little and ask him out”

“.. Hm,” he hummed, then shook his head. “Or.. I can wuss out. Because I’m like that.”

“Sam!” Charlie insisted, smiling down at him. “Come on. It’ll be healthy to date again. I wouldn’t say ask him now, but in like a week or so you could ask” She suggested. “How’s that sound?”

Sam thought about it and nodded. “Assuming he’s not taken by then, sure.”

“Sam, I highly doubt you’re going to go to his place and see him dating someone else” She smiled and rubbed his hair before walking down the stairs.

Sam shrugged a little and fixed his hair before following her. “Maybe, I don’t know.”

“I mean, to be honest even if he does say no and you two don’t work out, you’ve only known him for a day. And if he says yes, you’ll continue to be chill” She smiled. “Win-win in my eyes”

“Ever optimistic,” Sam laughed. “Where can I get some of that.”

“Bye asking him out” Charlie yelled from down the stairs in the college room.

Sam snorted, waving her off as he walked out of the room.

Charlie laughed as she waved him and waited for him. “You just have fun asking him out, I’m gonna go home and enjoy my time with my girlfriend.. because I asked her out.. and we’re dating.. because that’s what you do when you ask someone out”

“Yes thank you for your infinite wisdom, I’ve asked people out before,” Sam scoffed. “Anyway, I have to head home and check on my dog. Dean said he’d feed him but I feel like he might be hungover.”

“Alright” Charlie waved him off and went down the hall so she could leave to her own place.

Sam adjusted his bag on his shoulder and continued down the sidewalk, thinking to himself as he reached his building and pulling out his phone before remembering that he didn't have Gabe's number. Sighing, he headed inside quickly before arriving back at Gabe's place half an hour later.

For it being two in the afternoon, Gabe was still peacefully asleep in the same position that Sam had left him in. Loki was nowhere in sight, but Gabe was definitely mumbling nonsense in his sleep as he drooled.

Sam smiled at him as he set his bag down, going to crouch down next to him and nudge him. "Gabe, hey. You should really get up."

Gabe stayed still on the couch, not moving even when Loki popped up from somewhere behind him, yawning widely before laying his head on Gabe’s leg. He moved to stand up, stretching his short legs before spotting Sam, huffing at him when he laid back down at Gabe’s side.

Sam sighed a little and squeezed his shoulder. "Gabriel. It's past noon by now."

Gabe shifted and glared at him, reaching up to rub his eyes. “Fuck off Michael, I took my meds this morning” He mumbled angrily, turning to roll over so he could press his face into the couch.

"What? It's Sam," Sam responded in confusion.

“No, it’s called fluoxetine you fucking useless acorn” He grunted out.

"I- what?" Sam blinked as he leaned back. "Are you awake right now? It's Sam, Winchester."

“Oh-“ Gabe mumbled softly, quickly sitting up in confusion before looking at Sam. “Fucking- ..I thought you were my brother..” He sighed, rubbing his eyes as the hair on his head stuck up from laying there for hours.

Sam nodded with a half-smile. "I'll assume that's who Michael is? Anyway, uh, have you been sleeping the whole time I've been gone?"

Gabe blinked himself awake, bags forming under his eyes as he rubbed them. “Uh.. yeah- and, I fell asleep with my contacts in” he mumbled sleepily before slowly moving to lay back down. “Eh..” He shrugged.

"What? Hey, get up and take them out at least," Sam insisted, gently shaking him again. "That can't feel good."

Gabe groaned loudly as he moved to sit up, letting Loki slide onto the couch as he got up to go to the bathroom. He came back a few seconds later with glasses and proceeded to lay back down, nuzzling into the couch as his glasses immediately starting falling from his face.

Sam sighed a little through his nose, taking his glasses and setting them on the coffee table. "I'll get food ready."

Gabe was quiet for a moment before sitting up to look at him. “What are you making?” He whispered happily.

"Dunno, whatever I can find.. mind if I scavenge your kitchen?" Sam smiled as he stood up.

“Good luck finding anything other than tea or ramen!” He called out, staring at his glasses before going back to sleep right there and there, hand on the table to try and reach for them.

Sam hummed to himself as he went through the cabinets, eventually finding where everything was and starting on sandwiches for both of them. Loki got up at the sound of cabinets moving around, knowing it wasn’t Sam. He began barking loudly, staring up at Sam before he walking in a circle and sat down.

Sam looked down at him, briefly returning to finishing the sandwiches before glancing back at him again. "What?"

Loki barked once more before smelling the air, trying to climb the too high counter. He then whined and moved to try and climb Sam’s leg for some food.

"Hey, no," Sam laughed softly, trying to shoo him down before tossing a small piece of turkey on the floor. "Alright, now stop it before you get me in trouble."

Loki gladly turned to catch the turkey in his mouth, scarfing it down before sliding over to his empty food ball, patting the edge of the metal dish with his paw. Sam glanced at the bowl, sighing a little as he started looking around for dog food. Loki immediately led him to a cabinet by the floor, scratching at it to get it open.

Sam pulled it open and pulled the bag out, dumping food carefully into the bowl before he put it away again. "One down, two to go," he joked to himself, grabbing the plates and heading back into the living room.

Loki happily began scarfing down the dry food, making a mess of the floor. Gabe was still laying still on the couch, hand limp on his coffee table.

Sam set the plates on the coffee table, nudging Gabe's hand. "Up and at 'em. Lunchtime. I fed your dog too."

Gabe hummed and scratched his head. “Thanks.. I’m sure Loki appreciated that” He mumbled, shifting to sit up before smiling widely. “I slept really well,” He said in a soft tone.

"Well you did sleep for over twelve hours," Sam smiled a little. "You should probably get up. Get a little active. You could join me for a walk?"

Gabe made a face and hummed. “Yes,” He decided, wide awake immediately. “Maybe if I showered after eating because my hair is a disgusting mess” He laughed, rubbing his hair. “Where are we going to walk to?” He smiled widely.

"Just around," Sam shrugged, smiling. "Get our blood pumping a little. What do you say?"

“Absolutely!” Gabe grinned oddly wide and jumped to his feet. “Let’s go- like right now” He smiled, bouncing on his feet excitedly.

Sam laughed quietly, urging the plate toward him. “Eat first, please. I don’t think you’ve eaten since.. at least before I met you yesterday.”

Gabe paused to think before slowly sitting down, picking up the sandwich. He stared at him and made a face before peeling the crust off of his sandwich. “I’m a picky eater” He explained, finishing quickly before hopping up again. “That was good, thank you, but now it’s my turn for a shower.. Did you shower? Anyway, my turn- and if I’m going first then I guess my turn is first and then it’ll be your turn” He rambled to himself, even after he’d walked into the bathroom and talked behind the closed door to himself.

Sam stared after him, shaking his head as he continued eating on the couch, then taking both of their plates to the kitchen once he’d finished. He sat back down on the couch and took a good look around the room as he waited for Gabe.

Gabe emerged moments later with soaking wet hair, only boxers and what looked like one of Sam’s shirts. “Dude, what if literally everyone in the world is color blind and the people who are actually color blind can see just fine” He called out, coming up to Sam to grab his shirt, looking down at him with wide eyes. “Look me in the eyes and tell me if they’re orange or blue”

Sam jumped a little, eyes flicking back and forth as he studied Gabe’s. “Like.. whiskey,” he said softly after a moment. “Sunlight through whiskey.” He then cleared his throat and put his hands on Gabe’s as they clenched at his shirt. “But I guess.. closer to orange?”

Gabe squinted at him and let go of his shirt, placing his hands on his hips. “Never heard whiskey.. through sunlight?” He mumbled and smiled. “Is this your way of trying to charm me..?” He glared with a smile anyway before his face fell. “Because it’s working” He mumbled, looking down at his phone as it rang, picking it up happily. “Luci!” He exclaimed happily. “Good wonderful morning big brother!”

Sam’s face flushed a little as he stood from the couch, fidgeting with his pockets.

“Hey- you’re cheery,” Lucien noted. “So your mornings been good I assume? Or afternoon?”

Gabe smiled nervously and laughed. “Yeah.. afternoon or well- I woke up about thirty minutes ago, so I guess morning, but yes afternoon but.. morning” He rambled, mumbling to himself. 

Lucien paused as he held the phone tightly. “..Did you take your medication?”

“Well, not yet- but look, I have this theory about color blindness-“

“Gabriel” Lucien cut him off sternly. “Go take your pills”

“I wiiiiill” Gabe whined childishly and sighed heavily. “This is why I like Balthazar more”

“He tricked you into taking your meds by giving you them inside of ice cream!” Lucien yelled. 

“At least the ice cream doesn’t taste like disgusting tablets and pills!” Gabe complained as he sat down, grumbling unhappily. “I’ll take them.. promise” He smiled and waited for Lucien to hang up. “Alright, I’m ready to go” Gabe smiled casually. “Wait I need pants” He whispered.

Sam held back a laugh and nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets as he continued to wait.

Gabe walked to his bedroom, only to emerge in shorts and the same shirt he had on before. He bounced happily and came up to Sam, holding his arm for support as he slipped his shoes on, not bothering to untie the laces. “Alrighty!” He cheers, opening his front door, watching Loki run out “Wanna come? Of course you can!” He laughed, taking the leash off the back of the door.

“Oh- alright,” Sam snorted. “I kind of wanted to go get Riot. He hasn’t been out in a while.. I’ll keep him away from Loki.”

“What? Aw come on, let me play together! I’m sure he isn’t too big” Gabe mumbled. “I’ll watch them carefully just in case” He decided, looking around the sidewalk. “Do you wanna walk to get Riot and walk to the park or drive both times? Or drive to get Riot and then walk.. but then we’d have to walk back because my car would be there” He mumbled softly, thinking of different possibilities in his head.

“We can just walk. It’s good for you,” Sam smiled, beckoning him out the door. “C’mon, we’ll go get him and head to the park.”

Gabe smiled and nodded happily, almost immediately sprinting down the sidewalk with Loki barely in front of him. Sam’s smile brightened as he watched him go, walking after him at a slower pace. 

Gabe stopped at the end of the street, slowing before so Loki could stop safely. He panted heavily and turned to stare at Sam, a ways back. He smiled and ran back to him, a little slower this time. Big mistake. He stepped on the leash and tumbled to the ground, landing on his knee and side, immediately pulling Loki into his lap to find him completely fine. “You had me worried baby” He whispered, rubbing his face.

Sam jolted forward a little, concern flashing across his face. “You alright?”

“Loki’s okay, and that’s what matters” He smiled widely, scratching at the gushing hole in his knee. “Whoa, cool” He laughed a little when he saw it.

“I- cool? Gabe, you’re bleeding,” Sam frowned as he knelt next to him. “Come on, I have first aid stuff at my place.”

Gabe frowned and let Sam help him up as he held Loki against his chest, rubbing his fingers slowly over Loki’s head. “Sorry. I usually just get so excited in the mornings” He laughed.

“It’s alright, let’s just get you cleaned up,” Sam suggested as he led him a little further until they’d reached his apartment building.

Gabe hummed and smiled happily as he followed patiently, getting distracted often by random things. He ran up the stairs, bouncing up and down on the steps as blood trickled down his leg thanks to the bouncing and walking.

Sam eventually made his way to his apartment, opening the door. “Alright, Just uh, sit down and- Riot! No, sit!” he commanded the dog that had almost bolted out the door, stubby tail wagging excitedly. “Sorry, uh, I can put him up for a second if you want. Go ahead and sit down somewhere while I find my stuff.”

Gabe looked down at the dog and smiled, petting him happily as he let Riot climb him to try and smell Loki. Loki only stared with a blank expression, turning to lay his head on Gabe’s shoulder. “But you like other dogs” Gabe complained and looked around Sam’s apartment before taking Loki off the leash, moving around more before spotting the desk in the corner. He set Loki down and climbed on top of it, dangling his knees off the edge.

Sam came back out into the room a few minutes later with a small bag in his hand, kneeling next to Gabe. “Do you want to do it or should I?”

Gabe hummed and shrugged. “I don’t know the first thing about medicine and helping myself, Sam” He laughed. “I’m sure I’ve made that self-evident” He frowned a little.

“It’s- it’s pretty simple,” Sam shrugged, dabbing at the blood with a wet cloth before applying a little more pressure. “Just gotta get it to stop bleeding, or slow down anyway. Then antibacterial paste and bandages.”

“..Are you gonna hurt me?” He asked softly, frowning at Sam.

“No..? The antibacterial stings a little but..” Sam shrugged, pulling the cloth back to check his knee before pressing a clean side on it. “It’ll be fine.”

Gabe glared at him a little and hummed, just barely swinging his legs back and forth. “Just don’t hurt me. I’m trusting you here” He laughed.

“As long as you hold still. It’s not like you need stitches,” Sam snorted, shaking his head. He waited a couple minutes before pulling the cloth back again, seemingly satisfied as he reached for the paste.

Gabe made a face and brought the other knee up to hug against his chest. He blinked and smiled softly as he watched Sam casually.

Sam worked quickly as he smeared the paste over the cut, then took a bigger bandaid from the bag to place over the cut. “And done. You lived,” he smiled.

Gabe frowned at it, running a finger over it before leaving it alone. “I wish I didn’t” He laughed softly.

Sam sighed softly, scratching his dog’s ears. “Well, I’m glad you did. Even if it’s only been a day,” Sam laughed.

Gabe looked down at Sam and pulled him up so he could pull him into a soft kiss, not pressing or needy.

Sam blinked a couple of times in surprise, quickly relaxing into the kiss.

Gabe smiled widely, pulling away to press another kiss to Sam’s lips. “..Thank you” He mumbled softly.

“Uh- Yeah, no problem,” Sam said, shaking his head a little. “None at all,” he finished with a small smile.

Gabe smiled widely, playing with Sam’s hand in his lap. “Are you sure?” He laughed a little.

“Seriously,” Sam nodded, still smiling up at him for a minute before softly clearing his throat. “So.. walk?”

Gabe smiled widely, opening his mouth to speak before taking his vibrating phone out of his pocket to pick up. “Lu!” He cheered. 

“Hey Gabe” Lu smiled widely at the sound of his happy brother’s voice. “Did you take your medicine yet?” He chided. 

“Well.. no, but I will” Gabe smiled over the phone. “Promise” He grinned. 

“Gabe, this is serious. You know you need to take them at very specific times.” Lu sighed. 

“I know, and I will” Gabe grinned, putting Loki back on the leash to take him off the floor, cuddling him.

“Okay, but remember you can’t take-“

“Okay, bye Lu!” Gabe smiled, hanging up on him with a smile. “Sorry, brother again” Gabe grinned.

Sam tilted his head. “Did you have something to do? He seemed kind of insistent about it.”

Gabe shook his head. “Just something stupid” He waved him off and put his phone away. “We’re both fine”

Sam put his hands up. “Alright. I won’t pry.” He stood up from the floor and went to grab Riot’s leash.

Gabe laughed a little, rocking back and forth as he went to the door, setting Loki down as he got to the door. “Please and thank you”

Sam hooked the leash onto his dog's collar and smiled as he walked out with Gabe. “So- which park were you thinking?”

“I don’t care much” Gabe shrugged, shoving his hands into his short pockets, glancing back in Sam’s house. He slowly walked back in with Loki and came back out with a hoodie. “This is mine now and you can’t stop me” He declared with a smile.

“I- Oh is it now?” Sam laughed, raising an eyebrow. “Nothing I can do about it?”

“No, nothing” Gabe mumbled, happily walking beside with his dog.

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, gripping the leash as Riot tugged on it. “Ah well. Keep it, I’ve got my coat.”

“I’d hope so because I’ll steal all your hoodies! Because that’s what boyfriends do right? Or at least brothers do. I stole my brothers' hoodies a lot. I think that’s why I like doing this so much.. So where’d you get this hoodie anyway?” He mumbled, pulling it around his nose. “It feels soft and it smells nice”

"From the college store," Sam shrugged, then paused as he thought over what he'd said.  
"I should buy one in my size.. but I like this one more" He snorted, shoving his hands into the pockets with a wide smile. "But I could buy them for you and then steal them" He suggested, rambling to himself.

"Um- yeah," Sam laughed a little, glancing at him before clearing his throat. "Take them if you want, I don't wear them much."

“What?! Really?” He laughed with a giddy expression. “You’re so cool” He mumbled, smelling them happily. “What kind of cologne do you use? I like it” He smiled widely.

"I dunno.. it's like.. pine or something?" Sam mumbled as he thought, nodding. "Yeah, something like that. It's cheap."

“I’m gonna buy a bunch.. and take a bath in it” He mumbled, laughing a little. “I hope that doesn’t cause any weird body affects..” He mumbled to himself, glancing at his phone when he saw it was Michael. “Hey Mikey” He smiled widely, holding the phone to his ear.

"Did you take your medicine?" was Michael's immediate response. "Lucien texted me. He just wants someone to check up on you so.. here I am."

Gabe frowned and sighed a little. “Of course I took them” He mumbled softly and smiled. “Why wouldn’t I take them?” He laughed. “I’m supposed to take them.. so I did” He mumbled and swallowed, smiling anxiously.

"Uh-huh. What time?" Michael asked in a disbelieving tone.

Gabe opened his mouth to answer, unsure of what time it even was. “Uh.. Sometime this morning!” He grumbled out, frowning deeply. “I don’t remember the exact time” He rambled, knowing he’s supposed to write it down on the calendar. “I just.. forgot to write it down” He mumbled.

"Right," Michael said, drawing out the word. "I'm serious Gabe. I know they make you tired, but they help you."

Gabe made a face and shook his head. “Well. I would, but I’m not even home” He laughed softly and smiled at Sam. “I’m walking the dog and have no clue where we’re going really.. Well, it’s vague and I could get home from here but I have no idea where it is exactly” He mumbled to himself mostly. “I wonder if I could- oh a frog!” Gabe declared happily, coming up to it as Loki sniffed at it and barked, refusing to touch it.

"Gabriel. Focus," Michael sighed, amusement creeping into his voice before it disappeared. "Alright- who's we?"

“Oops, I’ve said too much” Gabe whispered, glancing at Sam before giggling. “No one- talk to you later, bye!” He laughed, hanging on yet another brother today. “Wow, they all just wanna call” He laughed.

Sam laughed a little, brow furrowed slightly as he smiled. "Popular this afternoon. Can I ask what's going on?"

Gabe glanced at him and frowned, looking away to step over the frog and walk with Loki again. “It’s just bad.. you won’t wanna be around me anymore if I tell you” He mumbled.

"What- why would you think that?" Sam asked, frowning at him.

Gabe sighed and shook his head. “I.. I- l’m supposed to be taking medication every morning but when I woke up I was just so... happy” He whispered and smiled.

Sam blinked and tilted his head. "Do you not feel happy with them?"

Gabe looked up at Sam and turned his gaze to the floor, glaring at his shoes. “They’re antidepressants..” He explained in a mumble.

Sam nodded a little. “I don’t really know much about those.. do they not help you?”

“Sam-“ Gabe sighed, a little agitated. “I know you’re just trying to help and all, but I’m not like other people” He explained, staring at his dog. “You’re walking into a dangerous game.. you know that?” Gabe asked.

Sam squinted. “What makes you say that?”

Gabe stared at him and laughed. “I don’t think I should lay my whole life on you.. not just yet” He mumbled, watching as Loki came up to lay by his feet. Gabe stopped and frowned, bending down to pick him up, carrying him as he went.

Sam sighed and nodded, tugging Riot closer to him as they turned and crossed the road. “Fair.. considering I haven’t told you everything either. We’ll wait.”

“We’ll wait..” Gabe whispered softly, smiling to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

“And sometimes- I just don’t think it’s fair frankly” Gabe talked to Sam as he slept in his bed. It was the first time since the night they met. “Like how am I, a four-foot gremlin supposed to climb a shelf for something- at work!” He sighed, looking down at Sam who had been sleeping the entire time “You know?” He mumbled.

Sam mumbled something, then sighed through his nose and rolled into his stomach, cuddling into the pillow.

“Yeah, you get me” Gabe whispered softly, hand coming down to stroke through Sam’s hair as he sipped his coffee.

Sam didn’t respond, merely leaned toward his hand.

Gabe smiled down at Sam, tucking small pieces of hair behind his ear. He leaned over to set his mug down, shifting afterward to lean down and kiss Sam’s temple. “You’ll come around” He nodded happily, shifting out of bed.

Sam made a brief humming noise, then pressed his face into the pillow.

Gabe watched him, going to cover him up a little, leaving to go to his kitchen with his medication. He contemplated it briefly, moving the pill caddy in his hands before putting it back in the cabinet.

Sam woke up eventually, looking around in a daze before realizing Gabe wasn’t in the room. He sat up and rubbed his face, blinking tiredly before standing to stretch.

Gabe was already making pancakes and making more coffee for when Sam was ready to get up, paying more attention to the food than listening to Sam.

Sam wandered out into the kitchen, leaning against the counter. “Mornin’.”

Gabe jumped, almost burning himself with the hot pan before smiling at Sam. “Hi” He laughed a little and moved another pancake to a plate. “Hungry?” He asked.

Sam nodded. He stood up a little straighter and went looking for his plates. “I uh.. forgot which cabinet they’re in. The plates.”

Gabe glanced up, immediately smacking his hand over the cabinet Sam had reached out for. “Not that one” He whispered, pointing to the other side of the room. “Above the end counter”

“Ah.. Yeah,” Sam laughed softly, moving to the other end of the kitchen.

Gabe glanced away nervously and turned the flame off. “So..” He mumbled softly. “..Do you have any classes today?” He asked. “Or work.. if you have a job. I don’t remember if you do” He laughed softly.

“I’ve got a part-time one, later tonight though,” Sam shrugged. “Then I’ll be back in Rondo’s classes for a week for more money. No classes today.”

Gabe pouted a little and messed with the cooling frying pan. “Do you.. maybe wanna go out on a date?” Gabe asked with a soft laugh. “And by date, I mean watch movies all day and go out to eat or something later tonight..” He mumbled. “Or like..” He frowned, sentencing dying in his mouth as he looked away. “..Something” He whispered.

Sam seemed to perk up a little, facing him with slightly widened eyes. “If- I mean, if you want to,” he said, nodding enthusiastically.

Gabe’s eyes lit up as he smiled at Sam. “Yeah- I’d- I’d love to” he nodded, swallowing as he rubbed the pan with a smile, instantly dropping it with a shriek, holding his wrist. “Ow- okay, ow..” He whispered, watching his wrist turn red.

Sam jumped a little and reached forward to take his hand, looking his wrist over before reaching to turn cold water on in the sink. “Here, I’ll get the pan, you run that under the water.”

Gabe blinked in surprise, holding his hand still under the water, moving his fingers around to play in the water. “Burn cream is in the cabinet above the sink” He pointed to the one he refused to let Sam see in, minutes before.

Sam nodded, setting the pan back in place with a potholder and heading over to the cabinet. He lingered there for a moment before finding the burn cream, seeming to remember something as he came back. “Before your brothers call you all day, did you take anything this morning?” He asked hesitantly.

Gabe looked up at him as he dried his hand off, lightly dabbing at his skin. “What?” He frowned, taking the cream to open it and rub it around his wrist. “Sam- I’m fine. Besides my wrist, I’ll be okay today” He mumbled, taking a bandage in the cabinet to wrap his wrist up, rubbing the thumb over it to keep it in place.

“Alright,” Sam sighed, looking down worriedly at his wrist. “How’s that feel?”

Gabe snapped his gaze to Sam and glared. “..Amazing” He mumbled, tightening the bandage before sighing. “So what are we gonna do today?” He asked with a small smile. “Movie?” He asked with a smile.

“We can do a movie,” Sam smiled back at him. “Or we could pull up Netflix, go sit in a car somewhere.”

Gabe hummed. “I could go to my brother’s house and we could lay on his trampoline”

“Which brother?” Sam laughed a little, then shrugged. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

“Lucien, Michael said he didn’t want to have one for our nephew, but Lucien agreed to have one for his kid. For context, my nephew is about two” Gabe smiled. “His name is Jack, and Lucien is.. surprisingly a good father.. for something who tormented me and almost killed me more than once as a kid” He shrugged.

Sam hummed and nodded as he listened. “Is he married then..?”

“Eh..” Gabe began, thinking. “No. Well- He was. But not anymore.. To a different girl. But he didn’t cheat- I..” He sighed and shook his head. “He’s like, ten years older than me, so he was married. Had a kid- and.. they aren’t alive anymore. His story, not mine. Got with his girlfriend at the time and had a baby, and then she died in child labor” He explained.

Sam let out a silent “Oh” and frowned. “Sorry.. what’s the kid like?”

Gabe paused and frowned a little. “..Teddy or Jack?” He asked.

“Um.. Jack? I think,” Sam said, thinking to himself. “That’s- that’s the two-year-old?”

“Oh,” Gabe smiled and shrugged. “He’s a sweetheart. Lucien is trying his best.. Got the kid walking and talking and honestly he’s a menace” Gabe laughed. “Is very shy at first.. But he’ll warm up to you. Especially if you wear a necklace”

“Oh?” Sam laughed. “Does he like to mess with them?”

“A little” Gabe nodded. “He’s a lot for Lucien to handle in my opinion. He’s very smart though. And talks in full sentences or almost full ones” He rambled. “So what’d’ya say? Wanna come and meet my nephew? It’ll be romantic” He smiled.

“Sure, why not?” Sam snorted, grinning. “But- breakfast first, Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Gabe laughed and smiled widely, walking over to the plate of pancakes. “Take as many as you want” He smiled.

Sam did just that and leaned against the counter as he ate. “How many brothers do you have? I’ve heard of three so far.”

“Uh, full brothers none that I know of and..” Gabe paused and had to count in his head “..Six..?” He mumbled. “That are at least consistent in my life and that I also know of” he mumbled.

Sam nodded slowly. “I know what you mean, kind of. I’d be happy to meet them, though, if that’s alright. I’ve met Cas already.”

“Seven. My younger brother is sick in the hospital right now” He explained. “We had the same mom. Everyone else had the same dad” He smiled and laughed a little.

“Well, I hope he gets better,” Sam smiled encouragingly.

Gabe smiled softly and looked away from Sam, staring at his untouched pancake. “..Me too” He whispered, pressing his lips together as his eyes watered up.

Sam’s smile wavered a little, feeling as though he should change the subject. He reached forward and tapped Gabe’s plate. “Hey, once you get done eating, we can go see your nephew.”

Gabe made a soft sound, staring down at his pancake before blinking away the tears with a blank expression. He stared at the food, tears streaming down his face calmly as he just stared at it.

“Hey,” Sam murmured, leaning down to see him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Gabe shook his head a little and pushed the plate away to lay his head down on the table.

Sam frowned, then gingerly rested a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe you should take your medicine. It won’t make you feel better immediately but.. maybe in a little bit?”

Gabe frowned at the idea, closing his eyes slowly and sighing through his nose. “..I’m fine”

“They’re prescription for a reason,” Sam sighed. “You really should.”

“I’m perfectly fine without them!” He snapped, lashing out in anger. He glared at Sam and quickly softened, lowering his head back down to lay on the counter, hair laying everywhere.

Sam flinched and brought his hand back toward his chest, then slowly relaxed again. “I just.. I think they- they’d help, you know? Chemicals and.. all that.”

Gabe shook his head and whispered. “I’m okay”

Sam nodded slightly as he took a step back. “Alright.. um, I’ll put my plate in the sink,” he said softly, taking his plate and rinsing it off before setting it down.

Gabe stared at his plate before sitting up quickly. “You can take mine” He mumbled, moving to stand up, walking to the living room.

Sam frowned, covering the plate with a sheet of paper towel and setting it in the fridge. He then walked out into the living room with him, picking anxiously at his shirt.

Gabe laid down, immediately letting Loki up against his neck, holding him tightly. “Hi, baby..” He whispered, closing his eyes, sighing softly through his nose.

Sam sat down on the chair next to the couch, leaning back a little. “So.. what’s Lucien like?” He asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Gabe blinked and shrugged. “..An asshole. He almost drowned me as a kid. Threw me down the stairs. Threatened me and beat me up a lot if I annoyed him or so much as stood in the same room” He mumbled, hugging Loki tighter. “..It’s been years since I’ve seen my brothers in person.. except when we met up to all see Samandriel” He mumbled. “That’s when I found out I wasn’t invited to either of Lucien’s weddings or that he had two children. I only knew about Jack because he was.. well there” He rambled, not giving Sam a clear answer.

Sam grimaced a little. “So.. not the best maybe? Cas seemed nice enough, though.”

“..I miss Cas” He nodded in agreement, mumbling to himself for a few seconds. “..But I can't see him right now”

Sam tilted his head in confusion. “Why not?”

“Because I’d bother him too much and he’d make me move back in because I’m unfit to function as another human in everyday society” Gabe blinked and stared blankly at the wall. “..Or something” He mumbled.

Sam leaned forward. “Has he done that before or something?”

Gabe shrugged and held Loki a little closer, whispering nonsense to himself as he kind of ignored Sam.

Sam bit his lip and leaned back again. “We don’t have to talk.. we can still leave if you want.”

Gabe hummed and shook his head. “No.. Lucien doesn’t like me. None of them really do” He admitted. “..I’d rather stay here” He whispered, eyes widening when the phone rang. He stared at his self phone before silencing it and letting it ring.

Sam frowned and huffed a little. “What would make you feel better?”

Gabe stuck his arm out and made a grabby hand for Sam, pouting at him as he sat up. Sam’s nose wrinkled as he held in a laugh. He stood up and moved over to the couch, arms open in invitation. Gabe quickly moved over to practically sit on top of Sam, holding Loki close as he nuzzled deep into Sam’s chest so he didn’t have to talk. He made a huffing noise when his phone rang, ignoring it

Sam subtly reached over and picked it up, holding it up to his ear. “Hello?”

“Never do that again!” Lucien snapped angrily and huffed., realizing it wasn’t Gabe’s voice. “ Who is this? Where is Gabe? What are you doing?” He asked, voice bleeding into anxiety and worry. “Please tell me he’s okay” He whispered softly. 

Gabe slowly reached up to take the phone from Sam’s hand, pressing it to his head. “You do realize I could’ve been in a different room or even in the shower?” He asked with a small frown, Lucien rambling anxiously to him for a few minutes. “You’re not gonna help by just yelling at me” He muttered. Sam reached down to rub his shoulder, frowning a little.

Gabe sat and let Lucien scream at him for a few seconds before hanging up on him, shutting his phone down. He tossed his phone on the couch behind him, leaning back into Sam’s chest.  
Sam gently scratched his back, keeping quiet for a few minutes. “Sorry,” he murmured after a while.

“Just don’t pick it up. He’ll be fine” Gabe mumbled softly, scratching his head. “Anyway, movie time” He smiled widely.

Sam nodded slightly, glancing at the window. “Do you want to go sit somewhere? We could pile up blankets in the backseat of my car.”

Gabe hummed and smiled a little. “So insistent to get me in the car, aren’t we?” He laughed softly.

“It’d Be One way to get us out of the house,” Sam shrugged with a soft laugh.

“Alright,” He mumbled, letting Loki go. “But only if we can bring all of the blankets”

“Go for it,” Sam snorted, nodding in agreement.

“Oh! We could make a fort in my room!” He suggested, sitting up. “And I can watch things on my phone while you read- Oh! We could take them to a library! We’re gonna need like five blankets..” He smiled, mood flipping completely. “Sam, take all the pillows you can find and take them to the car- and then, I’ll go get the blankets and pillows from my room!” He grinned, jumping up to run to his room.

Sam laughed as he stood up, grabbing the pillows from the couch and tossing them into a pile before heading up to Gabe’s room to steal his pillows from there.

Gabe shed his bed of his blanket and threw it on the ground, going to his closet for the small blankets. “We’re gonna get in so much trouble” Gabe whispered, throwing the blankets and pillows downstairs.

“Pshh, it’ll be fine,” Sam grinned, gathering the pillows into his arms.

Gabe laughed, looking around before smiling widely. “We should bring a coffee maker to set up in the tent. We could make tea” He mumbled, glancing at Sam. “Do you wanna?” He asked as he went down the stairs and moved all the blankets out of the way for Sam.

“Sure, not much of a tea drinker but I’ll drink it,” Sam shrugged with a smile. “Hm.. we’ll make a second trip for it.”

“The hell we will!” Gabe proclaimed, walking to the kitchen to unplug his coffee machine. “She’s going with us!” He announced loudly, watching Loki running around the pillows and blankets, playing in them. “..Fuck it, I’m already going to get kicked out” He mumbled, getting his leash.

“Wait- are you bringing the dog?” Sam snorted, raising an eyebrow. “Sure that’s a good idea?”

“..You’re right” He whispered with a frown. “Let’s get Riot too!” Gabe grinned.

“What? Uh, maybe not, he never sits still,” Sam laughed as he shook his head. “He’ll get us kicked out for sure.”

“Alright, then just Loki” He grinned, setting the coffee machine down to start unfolding the blankets on top of each other. He put all of the pillows on top and folded it in half, grabbing one edge. “Grab the other half?” He asked with a smile, picking up his coffee machine again.

Sam gave him an amused smile, then went and picked up the rest of their things with a grunt. “Alright- Ready.”

“To the library” He laughed, walking to the door, struggling to open the door before getting it open, walking to the car to slide everything in the backseat. He led Loki to the passenger seat and let him climb in, holding the coffee machine in his lap.

Sam climbed into the driver’s seat and pulled out into the road once they had everything in the car. “What movie are you thinking?”

Gabe hummed and smiled. “I’m not sure yet.. Do you wanna watch it in the library and cuddle?” He asked. “Real romantic”

“I think it is,” Sam responded softly, smiling a little. “But yeah, that sounds great.”

Gabe nodded, patting Loki when he moved to lay in the pocket of the door. “I’m thinking a comedy or something dumb like that” He mumbled.

“That, or mystery, crime-solving stuff maybe,” Sam shrugged. “Either way.”

Gabe gasped and grinned widely. “Horror?” He asked before humming. “Though.. I don’t really like horror. If I get fake scared will you cuddle me?” He joked.

“I’ll do it either way,” Sam responded, glancing at him before looking back at the road. “Can’t stop me.”

Gabe laughed a little and smirked. “Nonconsensual cuddling?” He laughed.

“Is it nonconsensual cuddling?” Sam asked.

“I mean, if I can’t stop you, isn’t it?” He asked back with a smirk.

“Well, when you put it that way..” Sam laughed a little. “Would it bother you if I just.. did it randomly?”

Gabe smiled happily and nodded. “The first boy to ever ask for my consent” He laughed. “But I’d rather cuddle the coffee machine” He snorted, hugging the machine.

“Aw, come on, I’m warm too,” Sam smiled, glancing at him again as he pulled up closer to the library.

“Coffee is warmer” He objected and carefully opened the door, putting his laptop bag around his shoulders as he carried the coffee machine. He reached down to wake up Loki, helping him out of the door’s pocket and holding the leash. “Do you need help with the blankets and pillows, babe?” He asked, flinching when he realized he used a nickname, quickly turning to look down at Loki.

Sam shook his head and opened his mouth to answer, then paused. “Could you.. repeat that?” He asked, looking up at him.

Gabe stared down at Loki as he yawned and moved sleepily. He slowly looked up before looking at Sam. “What?” He asked with an innocent smile.

Sam blinked a couple of times, then shook his head. “Um, never mind, I thought.. I got the blankets and pillows, don’t worry,” he smiled.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” He asked, changing the topic a little. “I can grab one end again” He mumbled.

“Um- I think- maybe a couple,” Sam laughed awkwardly as he settled most of them into his arms.

Gabe smiled and cameo over to wrap most of the pillows in a blanket to carry it like a bag. “Movie time” He mumbled, making his way into the campus library.

Sam nodded with a grin and followed after him, biting his lip before nodding to one end of the library. “Don’t think anyone should find us for a while over there. Nobody ever really goes over.”

“Smart one, huh?” He asked, walking over to drop the pillows and blanket. He set the coffee machine on the window sill and plugged it into the extension cord. He laid down the blankets and got a chair from a table, throwing a blanket over the top of it to make the ceiling. “This is gonna be so cool” He mumbled.

Sam smiled as he rearranged the pillows and laid next to him. “Isn’t it? I’ve never done this before.”

“Me either, in public that is” He smiled widely. “But It’s gonna be cute..” He mumbled softly. “Like you”

Sam turned his face a little as it reddened slightly, smiling as he pulled open his computer. “Yeah, well, so are you.”

Gabe scoffed, starting some tea before pausing. “..I never brought a cup” He whispered, frowning deeply. “..Fuck”

Sam snorted and tilted his head with a shrug. “It’s alright. Next time we’ll pack better,” he smiled.

“This isn’t fair” He pouted and sighed, scratching his head. “..I left one in your car! I’ll be right back” He told him, shoving Loki’s leash at him and walking back a little. “I’ll come back” He waved a bit and left.

Sam held in a laugh so that he didn’t draw attention to their little corner, keeping ahold of Loki’s leash.

Gabe back shortly after with a mug that had cats all over it. “Tea will be done shortly” He whispered, crawling underneath the ceiling of blankets to put the blanket on the window sill before moving to sit next to Sam, taking his shoes off. “Alright, have we thought of any movies?” He smiled.

Sam shook his head. “Not really, I've spent most of this time scrolling through movies..” he admitted with a small smile.

Gabe laughed, leaning over more to stare at them. “What about a horror movie?” He asked and smiled. “Or a TV show we can watch together. What’s one you wanna see and haven’t yet?”

“Hm.. there’s this one called In the Dark that seems kinda interesting. Not the movie, it’s like, a slightly newer show,” Sam mumbled, squinting as he scrolled.

Gabe moved Sam’s hand over to click it and snuggled into Sam’s shoulder, letting it load. “..Should’ve brought food...” He whispered softly. “There’s a vending machine down the hall, I’ll be back in a sec” He moved to sit up and began walking down the aisle of books.

Sam smiled and paused the video, getting a pillow settled into the crook of his arm and resting his head on it while he waited.

Gabe cape back in about ten minutes, dropping a variety of chips and candy bars on Sam, laughing a little as he began emptying his pockets. “I honestly didn’t know what you liked” He mumbled, emptying his hoodie pockets, then reached into his hood to drop things on the ground. “Also I hope you’re not allergic to anything” He rambled, reaching to put candy from his hoodie sleeves.

Sam laughed as he watched him continue to pull out candy. “Nah, no allergies. Probably. How much did you even get?”

“Uh,” Gabe began, reaching down his shirt to pull more out. “Probably thirty dollars of stuff? I don’t know, I just like food” He mumbled and shook his sleeve to make a bag of skittles fall. “That felt weird..” He mumbled, moving to sit back down with Sam, rearranging the food to start eating skittles.

Sam smiled and readjusted his pillow before hitting play on the show. Gabe smiled, sitting close to Sam as he leaned against the bookshelf, watching the intro to the show. Sam moved a little closer throughout the episode, never looking away from the screen. Gabe glanced at Sam and moved forward to pause it. He slid further down, forcing Sam’s arm over his neck before snuggling up into Sam’s chest, hugging his waist. He smiled contently, playing the episode casually as he moved his leg to tangle with Sam’s underneath the laptop.

Sam glanced at him a couple of times, slowly relaxing against him as time passed. He tilted his head to rest his cheek on top of Gabe’s head, sighing softly. Gabe kept warm beside Sam’s side, fingers flexing to squeeze Sam’s shirt on multiple occasions as he started to drift off. He eventually fell asleep on Sam, hugging him close. 

“What are you guys doing?” Charlie whispered, suddenly crouched under the blanket ceiling with them.

Sam jumped, nearly sitting up before remembering Gabe. “Um- uh- Hey Charlie,” he responded with a nervous grin. “What brings you here?”

“Wondering why the vending machine is all out of food” She glared at Gabriel’s pile before sighing. “Why do you have a pillow fort in the library?” She asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

“Why don’t.. you?” Sam said back, shrugging a little with one shoulder.

“Is that your boyfriend?” Charlie smiled at Gabe and looked at Sam.

“Um..” Sam lowered his voice a little. “I haven’t exactly.. asked yet.”

“Ask him” She frowned, crossing her arms with a frown. “You know he’ll say yes”

Sam made a soft whining sound, glancing at him. “Yeah well.. I’m a mess so..”

“Sam Winchester, you have straight A’s and became a nude model for over two hundred people to look at in a day. Do not tell me that you can’t ask someone out” she glared. “You asked Jess out just fine” She whispered.

“And where did that get me?” Sam huffed. “Obviously that one didn’t turn out well. I want this one to be different.”

Charlie frowned, reaching out to hold his shoulder. “Sam.. Gabe isn’t Jess” She smiled, squeezing. “I’m sure he’s dedicated to only you”

Sam sighed and shrugged. “I guess. I don’t know.. I’ll try.”

“Try harder” Charlie smiled, reaching down to take a bag of M&Ms. 

Gabe inhaled deeply before reaching up to rub his face. “There’s a disturbance” He mumbled. 

Charlie quickly put her candy behind her back and smiled. “Oh, Guess you could ask now” She laughed, shifting away to walk out of sight. 

“What?” Gabe laughed softly, glancing up at Sam with a sleepy gaze.

“Um- l-later,” Sam said, shaking his head. “Later. Don’t worry about it,” he smiled.

Gabe frowned at his nervousness and shifted closer to hug his neck. “Alright,” He whispered, cuddling back in comfortably. “So what did I miss?”


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re gonna ask him today” Charlie decided as class almost ended. “And he’s gonna say yes. Because you’ve been seeing each other for two months” She smiled. “And you two.. are in absolute love.. and he’s going to adore it” Charlie smiled.

“I know, I know,” Sam sighed a little, rubbing his face before nodding. “I’m gonna- I’m gonna get to it. Swear.”

“Alright, lets read over your plan” She mumbled, taking his book. “Let’s see.. for a date night you’re going to.. borrow my truck and put blankets and pillows in the bedding- Sam there’s literally no doubt he’s going to say no to that!” Charlie insisted. “Go stargazing and stare at the sky- This is literally the most romantic thing I’ve ever read.. How could he say no?” Charlie smiled. 

“Maybe if I ruin it” Jess smiled as she walked pat to sit across from them.

“Well good luck, princess. Because Gabe is head over heels for this boy” Charlie smirked.

“Butt out Jess. You don’t see me going out of my way to ruin your relationships,” Sam rolled his eyes, then turned to Charlie with a nod. “Thanks for your help, by the way. You didn’t have to do that.”

“What are friends for?” Charlie grinned widely, sliding the paper back to him. 

“Backstabbing,” Jess said bluntly. 

“Backstab yourself and get out” Charlie muttered, moving to stand with Sam, leading him into the hall. “I’m gonna break her neck with a door” She muttered.

“Don’t. She’s not worth it,” Sam said, shaking his head.

“But my satisfaction might be” She grumbled and walked outside with him. “Just.. have fun tonight” Charlie smiled widely, switching his keys. “I will make sure your car is scratchless when I return it” She laughed, walking to Sam’s car.

“Psh, Thanks,” Sam laughed, fiddling with her truck keys before heading over to get in and drive toward Gabe’s apartment.

Gabe was humming to himself in the bedroom as he did laundry, finding a lot more of Sam’s clothes in these loads. He thought about it if Sam moved in, but immediately decided against it just as the thought came. Gabe paused when he heard the door open and glanced at the time. “Sam?” He asked loudly, watching Loki shoot up and run down the stairs to start barking excitedly at Sam.

Sam smiled down at the dog and reached down to pet him before straightening up again. “Hey! Not a burglar!”

Loki tried to bite him when he pulled away, moving to chew on his pant leg before hearing Gabe. “I wish you were! Maybe then I’d get murdered” Gabe yelled before laughing softly. “In my bedroom!”

Loki let go and began running to the stairs, taking them one at a time.  
Sam headed up behind the dog, careful not to step on him as he entered Gabe’s room. “Hey,” he grinned.

“Hey,” Gabe mumbled and turned to Sam. “Do you think we have too much sex? Because every time.. you’re leaving something behind!” He pointed at the three pairs of pants on the bed. “Don’t you realize you’re pantless when you leave?!” He asked, astonished.

“I’m not, I always have extra,” Sam snorted, shrugging. “Keep ‘em in my bag.”

“Alright,” Gabe laughed and turned. “Whatever ba- am.. bam..” He whispered, holding onto Sam’s shirt as he folded it. “..Sam” He continued, unable to face Sam as he tucked the sleeves behind the main fold to lay it down, hesitantly reaching for another to fold.

Sam looked at him with a small smile. “Bam?”

“Well.. I meant babe- Sam!” He yelled at himself, reaching up to rub his nose. “..Fucking.. I meant. Sam..” He mumbled in a softer tone before sighing, reaching up to take his glasses off. “Never mind, what are you doing here?” He asked softly.

“Oh yeah! Uh- I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out somewhere tonight,” Sam shrugged, backing away anxiously.

“Well, hoping I don’t make a fool of myself tonight either, sure, why not” Gabe shrugged, tucking Sam’s shirts together before putting them in the basket with his pants.

“Nah, you could never,” Sam laughed, grin growing wider. “I’ve got Charlie’s truck. We can take some blankets and pillows and go out to some field.”

Gabe paused on the thought and had to turn around. “I’m sorry.. what?” He asked with a laugh. “Why do you have Charlie’s truck- And second off, you want me to lay in a field with you?” He mumbled. “I’m dumb and weird, but I’m not that dumb and weird” He frowned, going to his dresser to pull open an empty draw, fitting Sam’s clothes inside.

Sam licked his lips and shifted his weight. “I dunno.. I thought we’d go stargazing or something.”

Gabe laughed a little and smiled, setting the basket on the bed. “Sam, as much as I love that idea and how cute it would be.. I’m allergic to grass and hay and will be itching all night if I’m laying in it” He frowned.

“Well, that’s what the blankets are for,” Sam said, tilting his head before shaking it. “I dunno. I just thought it’d be nice. We don’t have to.”

“I want to date you!” Gabe blurted before his face burned up. “I meant.. go on a date with you..” He whispered, frowning as he reached up to cover his eyes. “I- ..” Gabe began, reaching down to squeeze his arm. “I’m sorry” He rushed out in a whisper, starting to cry as he made his way to the stairs.

Sam jolted a little before he ran out after him, reaching for his shoulder. “Gabe- Gabe, hold on, it’s okay!” He insisted, eyes wide as his face flushed a little. “I um.. I mean, I was gonna- I was gonna ask you.. um-“

Gabe jolted, turning to push the shoulder away before shaking his head a little. “..Sam just don’t. You don’t- don’t.. Don’t PITY me, just because you know I want it.. I.. We can’t, Sam..” He whispered, reaching up to rub at his eyes before turning back to the stairs.

“But- pity you?” Sam squinted a little, furrowing his brow as he shook his head. “No- no, I don’t. I was- Charlie’s been trying to get me to ask you for a while, I-“ He sighed in annoyance as he stumbled over his words. “I was gonna ask you tonight.. assuming you agreed to go with me.”

Gabe stared at the stairs as he thought this through, shaking his head. “Sam. No. The answer is no- I love you- I..” He paused to sob, covering his mouth before dragging his hands through his hair. “I love you and that’s.. not fair. You know I’m fucked up. I’m unstable- I can barely function unless I’m full of pills!” Gabe cried as he stared at Sam. “..And that’s not fair to you..” He whispered.

Sam flinched and took a careful step back, eyes flitting over Gabe’s face as he studied him. “I don’t care. I- I really like you, I..” He stopped himself and bit down on his lip. “If.. if you want me to leave.. I will.”

Gabe stared at Sam before taking a step back, opening the entrance to the stairs for Sam. “..I don’t think you should be around me” He whispered, chewing on his nails. He opened his mouth slowly, closing it after a second to swallow and avert his gaze.

“I don’t see why. You’re a great person whether you think so or not..” Sam mumbled, hunching his shoulders. “Do you want me to be here..?”

Gabe continued to cry as he raised his hand to rub his head. “..This isn’t fair!” He yelled, looking down as he sobbed. “You can’t-“ He began before huffing loudly. “I hate you!” He snapped angrily, pulling at his hair one second before latching onto Sam’s chest, bruising his rips. “D-Don’t leave me- Don’t leave..” Gabe wailed into Sam’s chest, nails clawing at Sam’s back.

Sam breathed in shakily, wrapping his arms around him and lowering them both down to the floor. “I’m not, I’m not going anywhere,” he said in a hushed tone, voice muffled slightly as he pressed his face against the top of Gabe’s head.

Gabe frowned against his chest, breaths wracking as he calmed himself. After a good few minutes, he was able to shakily pull away, staring at Sam’s chest. “..Thank you. I really do love you, but..” Gabe mumbled, lowering his hands to hold onto the hem of Sam’s shirt. “..You know we can’t. It’s better like this” He frowned. “I’m.. sorry, Sam”

Sam swallowed and nodded, glancing up at his eyes before dropping his gaze. “.. Okay.. I understand.”

Gabe smiled, leaning forward to hug him around the neck tightly. “I’d rather see you only as a friend than never see you again..” He mumbled, fingers playing with Sam’s hair. “If we ever dated it’d just.. we wouldn’t last Sam” He sighed and pulled away to hold his face with a smile. “..Besides, I bet it already sucks having to deal with me every day” He laughed. “Imagine that but twice as clingy and needy” He smiled. “Gross”

Sam gave a half-smile, shaking his head a little. “I don’t know.. you’d just have me worrying over you more so.. yeah,” he mumbled with a short laugh.

Gabe made a scoffing noise and shook his head. “..We don’t need that” Gabe mumbled and reached up to wipe a few stray tears. “..Wanna watch shitty horror movies with me?” Gabe asked softly.

Sam nodded a little, pulling back to lean against the wall. “You pick.. I’ll get my clothes so they aren’t taking up your laundry space,” he suggested softly.

“Yeah.. Don’t want you moving in” He teased and went downstairs to stare at the TV before quietly slipping outside to call his brother Michael, waiting for him to pick up.

Michael answered after a few rings, clearing his throat before speaking. “Hey. What’s going on? You don’t call me much.”

Gabe was silent for a few seconds before rubbing his eye, starting to cry again. “I don’t know what to do, Mikey” He whispered in a hushed breath. “We weren’t supposed to fall in love.. Tell me what I should do”

“Wait-“ Michael paused. “Explain to me?”

“I-“ Gabe laughed a little and smiled as he talked. “Oh my god I.. met this nude model in art and.. he literally followed me out to my car and climbed in and.. I took him home and we had sex” Gabe started. “Don’t judge me!” He blurted before sighing. “We.. spent so much time together and.. we were just..friends with benefits. That cuddled sometimes- and.. would watch movies and... talk when I was sad” He mumbled, a frown growing on his face. “He asked me out and I.. I couldn’t let him do that to himself, Mikey. I couldn’t just let him..” He whispered, burying his eyes into his knees, holding the phone to his ear. “..But I love him”

Michael was silent for a moment, mulling the issue over in his mind. “I don’t know Gabe.. we’ve never really.. had a talk like this, not for a while anyway,” he sighed. “Do you not want to be with him? Or do you think you don’t deserve to?”

“I just.. don’t think it’s fair. Me, literally being an unstable fucking psycho who lashes out and has tantrums when I forget medication and becomes a zombie who forgets to feed the dog and sleeps for fourteen hours when I do take my medication.. paired up with.. A literal cuddle giant” He frowned.

“Well.. nobody can really make your decisions for you,” Michael sighed. “But you think you’re bad for him?”

“I’m.. shit” He laughed and rubbed his temple with his free hand. “Michael I’m not stable enough for anything.. I haven’t been since Samandriel and then... Asmodeus right after..” Gabe whispered, chewing on his hand. “He’s never going to understand how to handle that and it’s not fair to not give him a chance, but what if we mess something up and we stop being friends? He’s the only friend I’ve had since sophomore year of high school” Gabe mumbled.

“Maybe. But you need to give yourself a chance too,” Michael said. “Talking yourself down isn’t making it better. So.. maybe the both of you just need a chance? I don’t know much about him, but you obviously like him. Maybe he can be there for you.”

“Mikey.. why do you always have to make sense when I’m trying to be upset?” Gabe groaned before moving to stand up, opening the door. “What if he changed his mind and doesn’t want to anymore..?”

“Wait a while then,” Michael suggested. “Maybe spend some more time together.. couldn’t hurt, could it?”

“..What if he decides to move on and chooses he doesn’t think it’ll happen. I didn’t leave a lot of hope for him” Gabe sighed, starting to hear Sam come down the stairs.

“Just let him know you aren’t going anywhere I suppose. Even if that’s the case, you two have been spending time together for a while. I don’t think he’ll be that quick to move on,” Michael said pointedly.

“What if he moves on before I’m ready?” Gabe asked finally, staring down at the ground. “I can’t promise I’ll ever be ready, so I can’t lie and tell him to wait because I’m definitely not worth the wait” He sighed, lowering his forehead to his knees.

Michael sighed a little, then spoke softly. “Well.. that’s up to both of you. As I said, I can’t make your decisions for you.”

“..But you can” Gabe whispered, messing with Sam’s hoodie as he spoke. “Alright. I gotta go and like.. get a boyfriend or something” He muttered, hanging up before coming back inside to smile at Sam who was waiting on the couch.

Sam was typing away on his phone, huddled up against the corner of the couch with his legs drawn up to his chest.

Gabe frowned at him, hesitantly walking forward to wave a hand in front of Sam’s phone. “..You okay?” He asked softly.

Sam jumped, holding his phone against him as he quickly wiped his eyes and looked up at him with a smile. “Never better.”

Gabe sighed, shifting weight on his ankles as he kept moving. “You know you.. don’t have to lie to me. I know I hurt you..” He mumbled.

Sam’s smile faltered a little, and he shook his head. “I’m fine. Really. Don’t worry about me.”

“Don’t!-“ He screamed, cutting himself off. “I’m sorry” He whispered, reaching up to rub his head. “I.. I’m sorry. Please don’t lie to me” He mumbled softly, looking away as he lowered his hand.

Sam quieted and attempted to sink further into the couch, gripping his phone as he stared at his knees. “Sorry s-“ he cleared his throat. “Sorry.”

“I..” He began before sighing, sitting on the coffee table to run his fingers through his hair. “This is pointless, I can’t even do this without getting frustrated and.. I just wanna die” He muttered, staring at the ground.

Sam winced and looked up at him again. “Don’t.. don’t do that please.”

“Sorry, I say that a lot when I’m frustrated” He sighed and frowned at Sam before bringing both of his legs up to cross them on the table. “I just.. I want to be with you. But you know It’s gonna be hard if you do.. If you.. still even want to that is” He whispered. “I don’t blame you if you changed your mind” He mumbled.

Sam looked him over, hugging his knees. “I haven’t.. but I don’t know what you want. I don’t wanna.. I don’t want to force you into a relationship if you aren’t ready for it.”

“I’m not. Not yet- Not since..” He trailed off, hands anxiously fidgeting against his mouth. “..But I want to. If I don’t now then you might get tired of waiting and be with someone else and..” He shrugged. reaching up to rub his eyes. “I just need you to understand it’s not going to be easy and once you’re in there’s no real going back because.. you know I’m unstable” He mumbled. “I don’t want to hold that against you, but you should keep it in mind..”

“I already understand that. We spend almost every day together,” Sam frowned, scratching absentmindedly as his knee before letting his legs lower themselves.

“No-“ Gabe laughed a little. “I’m going to be clingy.. and possessive. And by your side at all times. I’ll want to live together.. and do a lot more things than just have sex.. I’m.. a little needy when we’re dating” He mumbled.

Sam half-smiled at him, sighing a little. “I practically live here anyway.. our dogs like each other. We get along great.”

“Sam.. the littlest thing could set me off into an outburst..” He frowned. “It’s not like you can just.. handle me like normal”

“What's gonna be different?” Sam asked, furrowing his brow. “We’ve practically been dating this whole time anyway.”

“I’m just.. My brain works differently. It’s going to know you’re mine- and I’m literally gonna get so mad when you talk to someone else or get sad when I see you with someone else..” He explained. “Unless I’m on my medication. In which I’ll probably just..” He shrugged “Be so okay with everything I won’t even care if you cheat on me and abuse me like As-“ Gabe stopped and widened his eyes before shaking his head. “It’s bad both ways” He mumbled.

Sam frowned as he stared at him. “So.. are you trying to make me avoid being with you? You just.. seem really against it.”

“I’m just.. trying to let you know everything” He mumbled. “I don’t want this to.. fail” He smiled. “I want us to work”

Sam nodded slightly. “To be fair.. I’ve already kind of seen everything you’re talking about. Like I said, we practically live together anyway.”

“Yeah but if I so much as know you’re talking with other people I’m gonna be nosey and want to see your phone and throw SO many fits..” He frowned. “Are you seriously sure you can handle everything..?” He whispered.

Sam frowned. “I mean.. you’re not looking through my phone. We have to have some trust. Nothing works if there’s no trust.”

Gabe laughed a little as he moved to sit next to Sam, leaning closer to him to lay on his shoulder. “Why? Hiding something?” Gabe giggled, staring up at him.

“No,” Sam snorted. “But that doesn’t mean I want anybody searching through it.”

“I get that, I do, but I won’t if I’m filled with a lot of emotions and not thinking right” He mumbled. “I can be.. pretty horrible” He frowned.

Sam sighed a little. “What about your medication?”

“I don’t need them” He quickly responded.

“They’re meant to help you,” Sam frowned.

“..I don’t want them” He whispered.

“I know that- I just want to help you,” Sam said quietly.

Gabe opened his mouth to scream at Sam before biting his lip and turning away. “..I know” He sighed out, rubbing his head vigorously. “I just.. I can try” He whispered softly. “Want me to show you them so you can know what I’m taking?” He asked anxiously.

“If that’s okay,” Sam nodded, tilting his head a little. “Exercise helps too. It’s kept me sane anyway.. mostly.”

Gabe made a face and shook his head as he took Sam’s hand to lead him into the kitchen. “I don’t like movement” He joked softly, opening the cabinet with his pills. “Alright..” He mumbled, taking a few down. “Alright- So you’ve got some Prozacs to start off. Fluoxetine. Because Proloft is shit— and I say that in the nicest way possible, because I used to take them until they stopped working” He mumbled. “Some Paxil and Celexa, Paroxetine and Citalopram” He smiled up at him before holding up a small bottle. “And Latuda, my favorite” He rolled his eyes and turned back to the counter. “Some are antidepressants, some are anxiety.. others are PTSD, which isn’t much a deal.. Bipolar.. I wouldn’t say OCD, but I guess it’s supposed to help because I get frustrated if things aren’t my way” He rambled and sighed after a bit. “..I uh.. think that’s it” He whispered, messing with one of the bottles to rattle the pills inside.

Sam nodded slowly as he stared at them, thinking to himself. “I’m probably gonna forget some of those names but.. the bottles will be familiar.”

“I have them color-coded” He smiled. “Yellow-green blue red and purple- yellow and green need to be taken. together or else some chemical shit happens and they don’t work. I don’t get it either, but blue red and purple can be taken in any order.. I just stick to the rainbow” He mumbled, opening the bottles to start sorting them into his daily containers, picking some out. “So these two, then three at any pace” He explained, getting water to take the green and yellow ones, swallowing them as he put the other bottles away.

Sam nodded again, still mildly confused. “I think I can get that down eventually. Just rainbow order?”

“Starting with yellow” He nodded, taking his other three with a drink. He sighed, sipping on the water as he waited a few minutes. “I’m sorry I’m a little messed up” He smiled anyway, closing the cabinet as he drank his water. “Would you still like to go on that date..?” He asked softly b  
Sam smiled a little. “If you wouldn’t mind it.. yeah.”

“I’d love to” Gabe mumbled and grinned. “Maybe if you ask me tonight I might change my mind” He teased, reaching up to rub over his cheek.

Sam laughed softly. “Well.. I still have the truck. Do you want to head out?”

“In daylight?” Gabe asked with a small smile. “I mean we can”

"Oh yeah- tonight. Under the stars," Sam smiled sheepishly, shrugging.

“Can we go and play in the field all day?” He laughed and smiled. “Get itchy” He snorted.

“One of us will get itchy,” Sam laughed. “But we can, if you want to.”

“..Let’s stick to laying in the bed of the truck” He mumbled softly. “Can we do that?” He asked with a soft smile.

Sam nodded. “I’ve already uh.. got blankets in the backseat,” he said. “Had ‘em just in case.”

“Oh,” Gabe laughed softly and smiled at him. “Alright.. what do you wanna do until then?” He asked with a smile.

Sam hummed a little and tilted his head. “Dunno.. how do you wanna fill the time?”

Gabe grinned, taking ahold of Sam’s shirt collar. “Maybe filling me” He mumbled, pulling Sam into a kiss.

Sam laughed a little, taking a moment to kiss him back before moving back slightly and taking hold of his waist to start pulling him toward the stairs. “Let’s go then,” he smirked.

Gabe laughed as he walked within, stumbling up the stairs excitedly as they went. 

~

Gabe breathed out a sigh, pulling some of his hair back as he laid against the pillow. “..Wow” He laughed softly, smiling widely at Sam before moving over to lay on Sam’s chest. “That was great” He murmured sleepily.

Sam sighed with a smile and moved his arm over Gabe’s back. “I won’t leave my pants on your floor this time, promise,” he joked softly, resting his cheek against the top of his head.

Gabe snorted and shook his head. “For our plans.. you won’t need pants until tomorrow” Gabe smirked widely, snuggling into Sam’s chest.

Sam laughed, kissing the top of his head. “S’pose you’re right. Not as if anybody’s gonna see us.”

“Just don’t tell Charlie” Gabe whispered quickly, staring at Sam before bursting into laughter.

Sam snorted and shook his head. “She might not appreciate it, no.”

“Sh, it’ll be a secret” Gabe teased, peppering kisses all over Sam’s face before planting a final one on Sam’s mouth.

Sam messed with the ends of Gabe’s hair, smiling in amusement. “Nobody will ever know.”

Gabe smiled, watching Sam curiously before frowning. “About our relationship..” He began softly. “Do we have to tell everyone?” He whispered.

Sam shook his head a little. “We don’t have to.. I’m not technically out to everyone anyway. Just Charlie and.. I guess Jess knows, sort of.”

Gabe frowned and brought his hands closer to himself. “I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to out you to Jess” He whispered, hugging himself.

“Don’t worry. I don’t care what she thinks,” Sam assured him.

“..I still outed you” He whispered, looking up at Sam with watery eyes. “I’m sorry...”

“It’s okay, really. I’m not mad at you,” Sam told him with a soft smile.

Gabe still frowned at him before sighing heavily to make himself relax. “I.. should tell you” He mumbled. “My brother.. well he kind of forced me to come out to my dad when I was still living with him.. kind of what made me want to move out in the first place but. I just remember always feeling icky and anxious that I was forced out..”

“I get that,” Sam sighed, nodding in understanding. “I’ve almost done it accidentally with my brother and dad.. I don’t think Dean would mind but.. Dad would, to put it lightly.”

Gabe smiled a little and nodded. “Alright,” He mumbled. “Have you told your brother?” He asked.

“Um-“ Sam shook his head. “I’ve thought about it. But, uh, no.”

Gabe smiled a little and shrugged. “Would you like to help?” He asked with a shy smile.

“Maybe.. I should just tell him myself.. I just need to work up to it,” Sam sighed, smiling back at him anxiously. “Soon. Probably.”

“Don’t rush. Tell him when you’re ready. If an invite to the wedding is his way of knowing, then it’ll just have to be alright” Gabe snorted.

“.. Maybe,” Sam said again, laughing softly. “Like I said, I’ve thought about it. Just never had the courage to go through with it.”

“I’m sure he’ll accept you” Gabe smiled widely, pressing his palms to Sam’s cheeks to kiss him again. “I’m sure of it”

“Here’s to hoping,” Sam sighed, letting their foreheads rest against each other. “But.. we’ll worry about that later.”

Gabe beamed, kissing Sam deeply before sitting up. “Round two in the shower, then leave for stars?” He asked, eyes shining brightly.

Sam laughed and nodded, sitting up with him. “Let’s be off!”

Gabe laughed as they raced to the shower, finishing up an hour later. Gabe rubbed his head with the towel before wrapping his chest up with it. “I love it when it gets steamy” He smirked, looking back at Sam.

"Wonderful isn't it?" Sam teased with a grin, picking up his clothes to pull them on again before squeezing water from his hair with his towel.

Gabe laughed, combing out his hair in the mirror before getting dressed, taking Sam’s hoodie that he had on to pull over his shirt. He smiled into the mirror at Sam before pressing the sleeves to his cheeks, sticking his tongue out.

Sam snorted at him, taking his coat from the floor and digging around in the pockets to pull out a hair tie. He looped it around his wrist and began finger-combing his hair back, then tying it into place.

Gabe’s eyes widened at Sam before turning to stare at his hair. “..Wait come here!” He pleaded, sitting on the counter beside the toilet. “Sit down- let me do some things to your hair!” He begged.

Sam looked over at him in surprise. "Uh, okay?" He wandered hesitantly over and sat down on the toilet seat.

Gabe rolled his sleeves up and undid the hair, careful to not yank any out as he took strands to start braiding, wrapping the ends up to fit in the ponytail, turning it into a bun.

Sam glanced at him in the mirror, laughing a little. "Thanks," he said. "I don't usually do a lot with my hair."

“I’m gonna change that” Gabe grinned, quickly pulling his sleeve back down over his wrists. “And they’ll be adorable” He giggled.

Sam laughed and stood up, feeling over his hair before letting his hand drop. "So.. we ready to go?"

Gabe nodded, moving his arms around in the long sleeves. “I can't wait for tonight. You’re so sweet” He randomly blurted out, staring up at Sam.

Sam smiled and tilted his head, then held out his hand to him. "The spot isn't far.. plus, we can watch the sunset too."

“Aw! You’re so romantic” He laughed, taking Sam’s hand excitedly as he was led downstairs.

"I try," Sam shrugged, smiling still as he picked up the truck keys and went outside with Gabe.

Gabe squeezed Sam’s hand as he went with him, letting go only to get in on his side, taking Sam’s hand again once they were inside. “Hurry Sam, the sun is gonna set in like half an hour” He mumbled, watching it.

“I know, I know.” Sam started up the truck and started driving. “It’s not far, promise.”

Gabe grinned as he moved closer to Sam, leaning his head on Sam’s shoulder. “..I’m gonna love it” He whispered softly, rubbing his face all over Sam’s arm.

Sam beamed, glancing at him briefly before returning his attention to the road. “I hope so.”

“I will” Gabe promised, squeezing his hand.

Sam smiled and hummed along to the radio, driving quietly before pulling into a field. He continued driving for a few feet before stopping in the middle. “Welcome to the spot,” he laughed.

Gabe laughed, looking around to find no buildings in sight. “Wow.. secluded” Gabe smiled widely, turning to open his door before opening the backseat.

“I like it,” Sam shrugged, getting out with him to grab some of the blankets from the back. He tossed them over into the bed of the truck and pulled down the tailgate. “It’s nice and quiet. Hardly ever find anyone out here.”

Gabe smiled widely as he climbed onto the tire, grabbing the edge of the bed to climb into the bed. He grinned, taking his shoes off to lay on the flat tailgate.

Sam huffed a little as he pushed himself up onto the tailgate, scooting back and kicking off his shoes before situating the blankets into a mess of a makeshift bed.

Gabe laughed, laying back to fall back into the pillow. “Next time.. let's bring a mattress to lay in the bed of the truck” He whispered.

“Sounds like a plan,” Sam snorted as he fell back and let his arms rest behind his head. “This works for now.”

Gabe grinned, leaning over to lay on his side, wrapping his arm around Sam’s chest. Sam moved one arm around Gabe’s back, scratching absentmindedly as the sky darkened.

Gabe smiled softly, staring up at the blue sky above them. “..I love you” He mumbled softly, hands tightening in Sam’s shirt.

Sam’s eyes flickered down toward him, a smile spreading slowly across his face. “I love you too.”

Gabe repositioned his head until he was snuggled up into Sam’s warm chest, tangling their legs together. “..I know I want this now” He whispered.

Sam nodded quietly, rubbing his cheek against Gabe’s hair as he made himself comfortable next to him. “So.. should I try asking again?”

Gabe smiled widely, staring off into the tree line of the forest nearby. “..Yes”

Sam laughed and softly cleared his throat. “So.. Gabriel. Would you like to be in an official relationship?”

Gabe smirked, moving his head to look up at him. “I would love to” He whispered, leaning up to kiss Sam happily.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam hummed a little as he stood next to the coffee maker in Gabe’s apartment. He drummed his fingers on the table as he waited for it to warm up, glancing out at the living room.

Gabe sat in the living room in boxers and Sam’s shirt, unpacking a few more things of Sam’s. “Hey- Riot!” He called when he sniffed around the coffee table. “Bad dog. You know not to get on my table” Gabe smiled at him before lowering his head to find Loki sleeping under the table. Loki huffed at him before sitting up to lick Riot’s nose.

Sam laughed a little, leaning back against the table. “I told you, he thinks he’s sneaky.”

“He’s not” Gabe laughed softly, smiling at a hoodie he found. “Aw, I didn’t know this was my Christmas present” He smirked, holding it close as he glanced at Sam.

Sam snorted, shaking his head. “You practically own all of my hoodies at this point anyway,” he pointed out as the coffee maker finally got hot enough. He poured two mugs and headed into the living room with them.

“We share them.. they’re our hoodies” Gabe smiled widely, taking the coffee. “You’ll learn to love me for stealing everything” He laughed.

Sam smiled, holding his mug with both hands. “Who says I don’t already?”

“That’s gay” Gabe whispered, drinking his coffee. It’d been two months since they’d been official and still hadn’t moved in with each other. Gabe wanted to change that. “But that’s okay.. because I like gay” He laughed, looking up at Sam.

“I would hope so,” Sam snorted, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah- Hey Sam, I completely forgot to tell you. I’m homophobic as fuck” He laughed, setting his coffee down. “So get over here and kiss me” He wheezed, folding the hoodie up to set aside.

Sam laughed and set his mug next to Gabe’s, then leaned down to kiss him. “You’re a dork. I love it.”

“Really? Because I’ve been forgetting my medicine for like a month” He admitted before laughing, hearing his phone ring. “Damn he remembered!” Gabe laughed and pouted at Sam. “Could you go get my medication?” He asked softly, picking his phone up. 

“Did you take your medication?” Lucien immediately asked, in a rush. 

“Sam’s about to get it” Gabe smiled. 

“Oh- I get a name now?” Lucien laughed. 

“Oh yeah!” Gabe laughed. “We’ve been dating for about two months” Gabe snorted.

Sam nodded and hurried over to the cabinet, grabbing the pills and heading back to Gabe. “Uh- these right?”

“Yeah” He smiled, taking them into his hand to set on the table, separating two apart from the other ones.

“Is that him?” Lucien asked. 

“Yeah-“

“Don’t fuck it up, Sam!” Lucien yelled into Gabe’s ear. 

“Ow!” Gabe yelled back, holding the phone away from him.

Sam blinked a couple of times. “Um- okay? Which brother is that?”

“Lucien” Gabe muttered, rubbing his ear. “Thanks, now I’m deaf” He muttered. 

“Just giving Sam a message” Lucien teased. “Alright, later”

“Bye” Gabe laughed, hanging up to set the phone down. “Love him” He mumbled.

“Yes, we all love hearing loss,” Sam said with a laugh, then tilted his head. “Seriously though, is your ear okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Lucien is always fun though” He shrugged and pulled a book out of the box with no labels on it. He glanced at Sam and opened it to find pictures and polaroids of him and Jess. He frowned a little, slowly closing the book to just stare at the blank cover. “..Why do you have this?” He whispered, not looking up to even spare a glance at Sam.

“Have what?” Sam glanced over, noticed the book, and frowned. “Oh.. that. I thought I got rid of it,” he muttered, shaking his head. “I had a bunch of stuff from her that just.. made me uncomfortable to keep, so I put a bunch of it in boxes and sent it to friends’ yard sales.. apparently, I missed one.”

Gabe stared at the book anxiously, quickly closing it to throw angrily back in the box. He glared at the box and sighed heavily, pushing it away with his foot to slide further under the table. “..You’re going to get rid of it,” He told Sam, not requested. He stared at the box and slowly became more relaxed, crossing his arms as he leaned back into the couch.

“That.. that was already in my plans,” Sam frowned, picking up his coffee again to sip at. “I told you, I just forgot about it. I haven’t gone through my apartment in.. jeez, I don’t know, a couple years?”

“Don’t justify it” Gabe snapped at him, rubbing at his head before turning to frown at Sam. “I get it.. You-..” Gabe tensed up and swallowed, fingers wringing together as he stared ahead with wide eyes.

“I what?” Sam asked, tilting his head a little as his brow furrowed. “I’m not lying, Gabe.”

“Shut up!” Gabe screamed loudly, bringing his hands up to his head anxiously. He frowned, swallowing once before sighing. “I’m sorry..” He whispered, scratching his scalp. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry- I.. I’m” He stops, shaking in his seat. “..I’m sorry” He mumbled, bringing a hand to his mouth to chew on his nail.

Sam flinched and slowly set his coffee down, unsure of what to do. “I- um, it’s- it’s okay, don’t- it’s okay.”

Gabe nodded softly, rocking his head back and forth with a small smile before he let his hands down. “Yeah,” Gabe laughed a little and moved to another box as if nothing had happened. “Oh! Books” Gabe giggled, shaking the book around in his hands before opening a page and smiling. “Looks interesting. Wanna put these in your office or the small library we have?”

“Um-“ Sam started, blinking quickly in confusion. “Yeah, uh, the uh, library.. I think.”

“Okay,” He smiled, pulling the box in his lap to stand up with it. “Oh, heavy” He laughed, grunting as he carried it behind the couch to start fitting it on bookshelves he had. He set the box down and looked at Sam. “Do you wanna arrange these with me?” He asked.

Sam nodded, still wary as he headed over to sit cross-legged on the floor, opening the box and pulling out a couple. “I haven’t read these in a while,” he noted, mostly to himself, as he flipped one of the books over to skim over the back.

“They look interesting” Gabe smiled, scooting closer so he could sit beside Sam. “They have pretty covers” He mumbled, flipping happily through one with a hardcover before sliding it on the shelf. “Is there any way you want to sort these?” He smiled, leaning over the box a little to take another out.

“No, just alphabetically mostly.. by author,” Sam mumbled, squinting at the covers before nodding to himself and setting the two in his hands aside. “So the series’ will stay together, you know?”

“Yeah, kind of” Gabe mumbled, sorting through the books casually. He hummed a soft tune as he sorted, looking up at Sam with a smile before giggling. He gave Sam a goofy smile before leaning up to kiss him quickly. “You’re cute” He teased, poking his nose before emptying the box to put the last few books away.

Sam snorted, nose wrinkling a little as he set a last book next to the rest. “Thanks for helping with these.. I do uh, I do have another couple of boxes though,” he smiled sheepishly. “I um, I like books.”

“Of course you do” Gabe whispered with a smile, listening to his phone ring. He sat up on his knees, kissing Sam quickly before going to pick up his phone. He smiled widely. “Hi, Lu-“

“Gabe,” Lucien gasped, sobbing into the phone. 

“..Lu..?” Gabe whispered softly, his other hand reaching up to hold the phone. 

“Gabe..” Lucien coughed, sobbing loudly into his phone. “Gabe it’s Samandriel, it.. he-“ Lucien breathes heavily. 

“..Lu” Gabe whispered softly, feeling his body tense up. “No.. Tell me he’s okay- tell me..” Gabe stopped to chew on his nails. “..Lucien” He whispered, tearing up.

Sam watched him anxiously, worry filling his gaze. “.. Gabe? What’s going on?” He asked softly, searching his expression.

“Gabe he’s dead..” Lucien whispered. 

Gabe froze, tears streaming down his face. “He’s..” Gabe began, crying softly. “No-“ Gabe smiled widely. “He can’t be dead..” Gabe whispered, swallowing. His smile was faded before he began to sob. “Lucien he’s not dead” He sobbed. “He’s not- He’s just not..”

“Gabe. I’m sorry” Lucien whispered, rubbing his eyes. “He.. He was having trouble breathing and me and Michael were here and he just.. went to sleep” Lucien whispered. 

Gabe let his phone fall in his hand. He held the phone tightly, throwing the phone as the couch as he screamed, reaching his hands up into his hair. He sobbed loudly, screeching inhumanly as he sank to the floor, knocking his head on the table. He kept thrashing, kicking and screaming in between the couch and table as Lucien called for him, still on the receiving line.

Sam jumped, eyes wide in shock as he moved forward and pulled him into his lap to keep him from hurting himself, then picking up the phone from the floor. “I’m- I’m not sure who I’m talking to, but this is Sam, um- what happened, what’s going on?”

Gabe screamed, pushing and shoving at Sam’s chest to try and get him away until he was out of breath, laying against him.

“What I-“ Lucien sniffled, clearing his throat. “Our.. our younger brother just passed..” He explained. “Samandriel” He mumbled. 

Gabe heaved in breaths, fingers tangling into Sam’s shirt before he was shoving his face into Sam’s neck, mumbling nonsense to himself. “No, I saw him last week” He whispered, fingernails digging into Sam’s side. “..He’s okay” Gabe whispered in disbelief.

Sam sat in a slightly stunned state, rubbing Gabe’s back reassuringly. “Oh jeez.. I’m so sorry, I.. he told me about him. I’m sorry,” he murmured, frowning down at Gabe.

“It’s uh.. alright” Lucien sighed, swallowing. “He was Gabe’s full brother so he’s taking it really bad..” Lucien whispered. 

“Don’t apologize. He’s not gone.. He’s still alive- don’t you fucking apologize!” Gabe screamed, pounding and pushing on Sam’s chest. 

“I’ll be over there to help you” Lucien whispered, hanging up after a few seconds.  
Sam winced and took hold of Gabe’s hands. “Gabe- Gabe, stop, you gotta stop before you hurt yourself.”

“Let go of me!” Gabe continued moving his arms angrily, trying to find Sam’s hand as he sobbed. “Fucking-“ He jerked and grunted angrily, huffing loudly. “Let gooooo” He groaned eventually giving in, grip loosening as he began leaning back, almost touching the floor as he stared at the ceiling with tears and snot all over his face. “Just..” He cried, his lip quivering as he tried to calm down.

“Please, just try and breathe,” Sam pleaded, slowly letting go of his hands and leaning forward on his knees. “I know it hurts, I’m so sorry, but please don’t hurt yourself.”

Gabe hyperventilated as he laid down on the floor, staring at the ceiling anxiously. He frowned, bursting into a fresh set of tears as he reached up to cover his eyes, scratching at his scalp before pulling at his hair, rolling over to bang his elbow on the table. He screamed and flailed, calming once again to pant through gritted teeth.

Sam whined a little, then stood up to pull the table back slightly to lessen Gabe’s chances of hitting it. Gabe let go of his hair to wrap his arms around his shoulders, laying there still for a few seconds to calm himself. Once he had, he let his eyes droop until he was too tired to fight anymore. He closed his eyes and curled in on himself, letting his tears out quietly. Sam frowned worriedly, sinking back down to his knees next to him. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again, not wanting to upset him more.

Gabe brought his knees up to his chest before letting out another scream, tearing at his hair. “It’s not fair!” He screeched in a higher pitched voice. “It’s not fucking fair- It’s not- It’s not, it’s-“ Gabe gasped for air, kicking around the floor, not touching anything as he rolled around in anguish.

“I know, I know it isn’t,” Sam said softly, tears forming in his eyes as he watched him. “Lucien’s coming over, it’s gonna be okay, it’ll be okay.”

“Don’t fucking lie to me!” Gabe screamed, taking the pillow from the couch to throw it at Sam. “It’s not okay! It’ll never be okay!”

“Hey, hey, hey-“ A tall man hushed Gabe as he came in through the door, sticking an arm out before crouching beside Gabe. “It’s okay- Gabe, it will be-“

“No!” Gabe screamed shoving him away as he cried. “It won’t be! You don’t understand!”

“Sh, sh, I do, Gabe” He smiled, reaching out for Gabe. 

“You don’t!” Gabe yelled. 

“Gabe-“

“He wasn’t your baby brother!” Gabe screeched, silence falling upon them afterward. “..He was mine” Gabe sobbed. “...And dad told me to watch after him..” He whispered, shaking on the floor.

The man frowned and reached out to pull Gabe into his lap. “It’s not your fault..” He whispered, rubbing tears from his eyes. “He was all our responsibility. But this.. It was gonna happen eventually”

Gabe pouted, pushing against him before slowly leaning into him, burying his face into his shoulder. 

He smiled sadly as he held Gabe close, looking at Sam. He awkwardly stuck his hand up and squeezed Gabe’s shoulder. “Lucien..” He whispered.

“Um- uh, Sam,” Sam responded nervously, giving him an apologetic smile before dropping it. “Um.. I’m really sorry.. I’ve been trying to calm him down since you called but..” He let his shoulders droop as he gestured to Gabe.

“It’s alright. Thank you” Lucien whispered, stroking his hair through his now sleeping brother’s hair. He sighed softly, frowning down at Gabe before smiling with a small huff. “He always does this.. He’ll throw a fit like this and use all his energy on crying and fighting us. Granted he has every right to be mad..” Lucien sighed, straightening his legs out to hold Gabe against him. “Has he take. his pills yet?” He asked.

“No.. he set them on the table,” Sam shook his head. “It’s been.. an afternoon, I guess. I’ll get them.

“No..” Lucien sighed and let go of Gabe with his extra hand and rubbed his face. “He’s not gonna take them” He mumbled. “He’s going to say he doesn’t need them and start crying and I just.. I just want him to sleep” He whispered, heavily Gabe into his arms so he could pick him up, carefully putting him on the couch. He pulled the blanket over him and grabbed the pillow from the floor to lift Gabe’s head and slide it underneath.

Sam frowned a little and nodded, sighing softly as he sat down on the floor. “Yeah.. Sorry this had to be how we met, too. And uh, thanks for driving out here.”

Lucien laughed a little, moving to sit down with his chin against the couch, watching Gabe’s face. “It’s alright” He whispered, turning his attention back to Sam. “Thank you for watching him and making sure he didn’t hurt himself.. He used to get worse bruises and scars from his tantrums than from our dad” He mumbled.

Sam nodded and his frown deepened. “I don’t know a lot about his past, only what he’s been comfortable enough to tell me. I’m just worried about him..”

“I know he’s not gonna be okay for a while” Lucien whispered. “..The real issue is getting him to continue classes and his part-time job after this.. I’m not sure he can do it” Lucien whispered. “Do you mind if I stay here a few nights or take Gabe with me for a while? I think it’d only be fair for him to be around us before the funeral” He whispered.

“It’s alright- whatever you need to do,” Sam nodded, rocking a little on his knees. “I just want him to feel better.. I’ll keep an eye on Loki for him, one less thing for him to worry about.”

“I can tell you’re going to be really good to Gabe” He whispered, reaching out to rub Sam’s shoulder. “..I’m sorry you had to see him like this. I never exactly got to teach him to behave..” He whispered, glancing up at Sam.

Sam tilted his head a little. “What do you mean?”

“I..” Lucien started, shrugging. “Gabe’s mom died when Samandriel was born. They had the same mom. Well, they were just.. two and Alfie was a newborn. Uh- We always called Sammy, Alfie” Lucien quickly explained. “Well after four women left dad and one died, he just gave up. Gave up on love.. Gave up on parenting” He whispered. “Me and Michael tried to raise them and Balthazar but we were only like.. nine?” He asked, shaking his head. “I couldn’t really.. help all that much” Lucien mumbled.

Sam grimaced, nodding. “I.. know what you mean, actually. I won’t go into a lot of detail, but long story short, my brother pretty much raised me too,” he sighed, glancing down at Gabe. “I’m sure you did your best. You were just a kid.”

Lucien smiled sadly at him before looking at Gabe again, completely passed out. “..Do you think you can handle him?” Lucien whispered.

“I.. I think so.. I really don’t know how to yet,” Sam shrugged a little looking back up at him. “What am I even supposed to do when he does that?”

Lucien chuckled a little and shrugged. “I know I should’ve taught him better. All I really knew that would make him shut up is when I gave him what he wanted. So he throws a fit if he doesn’t get it, but throws a giant tantrum when you tell him no” He sighed. “He’s got the behavior skills of a child because..” He shrugged. “I know it makes it harder but.. he’s really nice. Please don’t think of him as a child though. Because he knows and gets upset and..” Lucien sighed. “It’s just.. It’s hard. And it doesn’t get any easier” He grumbled.

“I know.. I get it, it’s hard. Life in general is hard,” Sam sighed. “But it’ll also be hard on both of us if we can’t work things out, you know? Not to say I won’t try, because I will.”

“I appreciate that.. just please try and get him to take his medication. He’ll fight it, but he’ll give in if you offer him something he wants” He smiled widely, shifting to stand up. He looked down at Gabe, lowering his hand to stroke over his hair. “It was uh.. nice to meet you” He laughed softly and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Do you think I could take him.. just until the funeral” He whispered softly. “I think he’ll be more comfortable with family..”

“Whatever you need to do,” Sam told him. “I know it’ll probably take a while, but I want him to be as comfortable as possible.. I couldn’t imagine losing a brother.”

Lucien smiled and took the two pills from the table, turning to sit Gabe up and sit next to him. “Hey,” He whispered, watching Gabe wake up. “You forgot your medicine” He whispered, handing them to Gabe before reaching for his coffee to hand to Gabe. Gabe frowned and stared at them before Lucien’s hand came up next to his, raising them. Gabe hesitantly took them with his coffee, staring off into space. Lucien reached down for the other three, handing them to Gabe. Gabe sighed and took these willingly on his own, holding the warm coffee to his cheek. “..You wanna see Michael?” Lucien whispered, stroking gentle fingers through Gabe’s hair. 

Gabe gently nodded, moving to sit up to set his coffee on the table. “..Yeah. I’d like that” He mumbled briefly.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabe stood at the door of his art class, frowning deeply. He pulled the bag tighter around his shoulder, slowly opening the door. He glanced around at the students talking, along with Sam and Mr. Rondo talking at his desk. 

Mr. Rondo stops his sentence and looks back at Gabe in surprise. He frowned at him and excused himself from Sam, moving to Gabe’s side. “Hello, Gabriel.. Your brother Michael came in and talked to me about what happened. How are you feeling?”

Gabe shrugged awkwardly, wringing his hands on the bag strap, glancing down at his feet.

Sam looked over at him, offering a small smile as he tilted his head and walked over a little. “Hey.. do you wanna go sit down?”

Gabe glanced at Sam’s shoes and reached up to rub his eyes. He nodded after a while and hesitantly looked up at Sam with bright and puffy eyes. “..Sure” He whispered, nails dragging on the bag strap before glancing at his teacher. “I’m.. okay” He mumbled softly before reaching out to take Sam’s hand in his, fingers move anxiously and slowly over Sam’s.

Sam nodded softly, rubbing Gabe’s hand with his thumb. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want, but.. I’m here, and so are your brothers,” he murmured.

Gabe nodded softly, his lips moving briefly to a strange smile before he came up to Balthazar on his empty chair, setting his bag down. He glanced at Balthazar before moving to hug him tightly, laying his head on his shoulder. Balthazar hugged him back with his face burrowed against his shoulder, keeping silent as they both sat there.

Gabe closed his eyes, for a few seconds before realizing Balthazar’s paintbrush was dripping onto the floor. He chuckled and pulled away without a smile, awkwardly moving back so Balthazar could put his brush down. “Sorry..” He mumbled, glancing away.

“What? Oh.. don’t worry about it. Just a little paint,” Balthazar shrugged, setting his brush in his water. “How um.. how are you holding up?”

Gabe shrugged silently for a minute before looking up at him. “I’m not.. It just.. doesn’t feel anymore” He mumbled, kicking his legs a little before sighing. “Sorry I took so much time off” He whispered.

“It's alright. I don’t blame you, no one does,” Balthazar frowned.

“We’re all just happy to see you out again,” Sam said softly.

Gabe shrugged again and sighed as he pulled Sam a little closer to lean on him. “I don’t.. feel like doing anything” He whispered. “But I know I can’t just go sleep all day” He mumbled. “..But I’m excited to see Loki” He rambled a little, looking up at Sam. “Did he behave well?”

“He did, he and Riot would sleep next to each other a lot. I got pictures for you,” Sam offered, tapping the phone in his pocket.

Gabe smiled a little and nodded, leaning away to let Sam get his phone out. 

“Gabe? Been a while since you’ve been in classes.. Thought you might’ve got kicked out by now” Jess whispered. 

“Actually, I was attending my baby brother’s funeral,” Gabe said bluntly, staring at Jessica. 

Jess frowned and glanced down. “I’m sorry.. though to be fair, with a brother like you it’s for the best” She smiled. 

“You’re right. I’m not the best person, but you have no room to talk. I’d be ashamed if I was your father.. And for your information, he committed suicide.. to get away from nasty people like you” Gabe glared, eyes tearing up a little. “I’ve been punished enough this week.. Just go away” He mumbled, turning to look down as he heard her walk away.

Sam frowned, nodding for Balthazar to go after Gabe while he glared at Jess. “What the hell is your problem? You get off by making people feel worthless or something?”

Jess glared back at Sam and scoffed. “I’m sorry. But was I wrong?” Jess asked, frowning.

“Yeah, I’d think so,” Sam scoffed. “‘With a brother like you, it’s for the best’? Seriously?”

Jess blinked casually and shrugged, glancing back before rolling her eyes before turning to walk back to her seat. 

Gabe grabbed ahold of Sam’s arm to stop him. “It’s fine” He murmured, smiling at him.

Sam huffed, But stayed in place. “It’s really not. She shouldn’t get to treat you like that.”

“Hey. It’s okay..” Gabe whispered, rubbing Sam’s arm. “..Can we just go home?” He asked.

Sam glanced over at Rondo and sighed. “I have to finish up this class period.. as soon as I’m done, we leave, okay?”

Mr. Rondo smiled softly at them. “Sam, you can leave” He mumbled. “I can tell something’s going on between you two” He mumbled.

Gabe smiled widely, gripping Sam’s hand tightly as he smiled up at Sam.

Sam sighed a little in relief. “Thanks.. I’ll be back next week,” he said, then smiled down at Gabe.

“Damn, wish I could leave,” Balthazar mumbled, shrugging before giving Gabe a half-smile. “Go get some mental rest.”

Gabe nodded and waved to Balthazar before stopping in front of his teacher. “..Thank you for hiring Sam” He whispered, smiling widely as he turned to walk with Sam to the exit.

Sam squeezed his hand as they walked out. “Did you drive here?”

“Michael dropped me off” He mumbled, looking up at Sam. “Sorry” He smiled with a shrug.

“It’s alright, I walked here anyway,” Sam said with a soft laugh. “Just felt like a nice day to.”

Gabe sighed and frowned, walking slowly beside him. “I don’t feel up to walking..” He mumbled softly, staring off into the distance.

“I know, I didn’t think so,” Sam grimaced, thinking for a moment before stopping. “Wanna get on my back?”

“..I would, but I would definitely fall asleep on you” Gabe sighed.

“So? I can just wake you up when we get to the building,” Sam pointed out.

Gabe smiled, stepping back a little. “I don’t deserve you” He mumbled.

“Ah, sure you do. Come on,” Sam grinned, gesturing for him.

Gabe laughed, moving to climb onto him, arms wrapping around Sam’s neck happily as he moved to lay his head on Sam’s shoulder. “I love you” He mumbled sleepily

“I love you,” Sam murmured in response, arms hooked around Gabe’s knees to keep him in place.

Gabe smiled widely before grunting a little, immediately yawning and falling asleep seconds later.

Sam marched both of them right back into the apartment, not bothering to wake him up as he climbed the stairs to the bedroom.

Loki shot his head up from where he was laying on the bed and began barking excitedly, causing Riot to stir and back. 

Gabe grumbled, rubbing his eyes. He yawned softly and laid his head back down, not wanting to get up quite yet

“Loki, hush,” Sam said sternly, turning around and gently getting Gabe to lay on the bed. “Riot- no, no jumping, down!”

Gabe laughed softly, sliding the bag off to slide on the floor. “I know, baby” He whispered, kissing Loki happily as Loki cuddled into his stomach and laid there peacefully. “I know, I missed you too” Gabe smiled sleepily.

“He’s been looking for you,” Sam laughed a little. “Riot too. We all missed you.”

Gabe frowned deeply and laid on his side, staring at the wall. “I’m sorry..” He mumbled. “I should’ve visited a little more” He mumbled softly, eyes glazing over as he began to stare blankly.

“Sh, no, you needed time,” Sam frowned, sitting down next to him. “You would’ve let me do the same, wouldn’t you?”

Gabe hummed, not bothering to look up as he continued to stare at the wall blankly. “..I wanna go downstairs,” He said after a while. “And sleep on the couch” He added with a whisper.

“Let’s go down then,” Sam nodded. “And I’ll make dinner for us later. Or just.. order a pizza.”

“..Can we get mozzarella sticks?” Gabe asked in a happier tone, turning to look up at Sam hopefully.

“‘Course,” Sam grinned, reaching up to pull a blanket down from the bed. “Go on and relax, unless you want me with you.”

“..I might” Gabe whispered, slowly standing up to make his way into Sam’s arms.

Sam buried his nose into Gabe’s hair, breathing in softly for a moment before pulling the blanket around them.

Gabe stood still before reaching up to wrap his arms around Sam’s figure. He suddenly held on tightly and began crying, lowering his head against Sam’s chest. Sam hushed him softly, rubbing his back as he sat with him. Gabe stopped quickly, sitting in Sam’s lap with a huff as he sniffled. He sighed, burying his face into Sam’s shoulder before he was closing his eyes to sleep again. Sam let him sit there for a moment, then lifted him up and carried him down to the couch. He stepped into the kitchen to order their food before coming back to sit next to the couch.

Gabe stole Sam’s blanket when he was set on the couch, sliding until he was laying down. He hums to himself softly, singing a short song in his head before restarting the tune again. Sam smiled a little, glancing back at him before leaning back against the couch, phone in his lap. Gabe silently moved over to put his head on Sam’s lap, yawning again before deciding to sleep on Sam. Sam held back a laugh, gently scratching at Gabe’s head as he stared out the window.

Gabe jolted at the sound of knocking. “I already took my medicine” He complained, turning to face the couch, snoring softly as he drifted off again.

“It’s just the door, I’ll get it,” Sam said, carefully standing up and going to open it.

A female smiled as she held out the pizza and mozzarella stickers. “Winchester?” She smiled, “Twenty four eighteen”

Sam pulled out his wallet and handed her the money, plus tip, and took the food boxes. “Thank you,” He said with a smile, trying to put his wallet away again as he backed up with the boxes. “Gabe, foods here!”

Gabe grumbled and sat up from the couch, sitting upright. He stared at Sam before sleepily sticking his hand out for his food.

Sam smirked, setting both boxes on the coffee table and handing Gabe a mozzarella stick. “Come on, we don’t even have to get plates because nobody else is here.”

“My hands are my own plates” He whispered, taking the stick to shove in his mouth, swallowing it almost immediately. “I don’t fear death” He whispered with a laugh, grabbing another.

Sam snorted, taking a slice of pizza from the other box. “Yes, well, you say that now, but maybe don’t burn your mouth and throat?”

Gabe laughed a little and nodded, taking a slice of pizza. “I don’t even remember the last time I ate” He mumbled, taking a bite of food.

“Well.. better late than never? I expect you to eat that box of mozzarella sticks,” Sam said half-jokingly. “In moderation. Please don’t make yourself sick.”

“I won’t” Gabe assured him, leaning on him as he ate slowly, tossing the crust back in the box. He gave in after that, frowning. “I’m full but mozzarella sticks..” He whispered.

“Whatever you can handle,” Sam nodded. “I get it, it’s hard to get used to eating full meals after not eating for a while.”

Gabe nodded softly, slowly taking bites of his mozzarella sticks before turning the TV on. He flipped the channels until he found cartoons and smiled widely as he began eating again.

Sam leaned against the couch as he ate, sitting on the floor before deciding against it when the dogs tried to eat his food.

“Struggling?” Gabe whispered as Sam came back onto the couch. Gabe laid down and stretched over his lap, stomach pressed against Sam’s knees as he laid and watched TV.

“Only a little,” Sam snorted, rubbing his shoulder for a moment before returning to eating.

Gabe smiled widely, shifting his arms until he was laying on them. He closed his eyes and accidentally fell asleep again, breathing lightly.

Sam made sure the food boxes were closed before relaxing, letting his hand rest on Gabe’s back.

Gabe woke minutes later when his phone rang. He stared at it before silencing it, stretching a little. “I took my medicine” He grumbled.

Sam tilted his head a little. “Have you been?”

“Yeah. I was staying with Lucien and Jack for like, two weeks. You think I got out of it?” Gabe muttered.

Sam shook his head. “No, I expect they were up your ass about it.. I’m just making sure.”

“I’d rather have something else up my ass” He muttered softly, staring at the TV.

Sam snorted. “But I like relaxing with you.”

“I know but..” Gabe hummed and shifted to sit up, pulling himself up to sit beside Sam. “..I think I just wanna be alone for a while. Maybe lay down in bed alone or something” He mumbled. “I’ve been forced to be around family all week and then went to school, even if it was for a few minutes.” He frowned.

Sam nodded in understanding, reaching down to pet Riot as he sat in front of him. “Go ahead. I’ll be down here whenever you’re ready.”

Gabe nodded, moving away to stand up, going to the bottom of the stairs. He walked up them so he could get into bed, pulling the blankets over himself. 

Loki tried running after him, tripping on the carpet stairs. He whined, running back to Sam, barking at him. He turned to stare at the stairs before jumping to climb on the bed, scratching at Sam’s leg.

“No buddy,” Sam said, shaking his head as he gestured for him to get down. “He’ll be back, calm down.”

Loki cried, sitting down next to him to howl up at the ceiling.

Sam rolled his eyes, picking him up and carrying him to the top of the stairs. “You’re so dramatic,” he mumbled as he wandered back downstairs.

Loki happily ran to the room, climbing up the chair by the bed Gabe had put there so he could get on the bed. He moved to cuddle up under the blankets with Gabe, nuzzling into his stomach happily.

Sam flopped down on the couch, staring at the TV in boredom before pulling out his phone.

Gabe smiled at Loki, petting his head before his phone vibrated again. He frowned, tossing it onto the floor quickly before going back to laying with his dog.

Sam went up about an hour later, knocking softly on the door. “Hey, you doing okay?”

Gabe groaned softly and rubbed his eyes pulling the blanket up further over his head. He watched his phone ring silently again, staring at the voicemails piling up.

Sam waited a few minutes, then decided to push the door open a crack his to check on him. Gabe stared blankly at the floor at Lucien’s face continuously popping up and leaving messages. He registered Sam opening the door, barely sparing a glance at him as he turned over to bury his face into the pillow.

“Gabe!” Lucien screamed from downstairs, looking around frantically, holding the phone to his ear. “Gabe where the fuck are you?!” He cried, looking anxiously in the kitchen.

Sam jolted, holding his hand over his heart before heading downstairs hurriedly. “What- what? What’re you doing?”

Lucien lowered his phone, staring at Sam with tears running down his face. “Gabe-“ He rambled out. “Where’s Gabe?!”

“He’s- he’s resting?” Sam said in confusion. “He’s all drained out so he said he wanted to lay down.”

“Alright-“ Lucien rushed out, walking past him to run up the stairs, moving to the edge of the bed to find Gabe. “Oh my god you’re alright” He sobbed, pulling Gabe up to hug him tightly. 

“Lu?” Gabe asked softly. 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again..” Lucien sobbed, squeezing his shoulders. “Why didn’t you pick up?!”

“It was on silent. I’m sorry- I fell asleep half the time..” He whispered.

Sam followed right behind him, lingering in front of the door. “What’s.. what’s going on exactly?” He asked, still just as confused. “Why wouldn’t he be okay?”

Lucien sighed, letting Gabe hug him before leaning up. “I’m sorry I scared you. Try and lay down again” Lucien mumbled. Gabe nodded and moved with Loki to lay down, letting Lucien cover them back up. Lucien stroked his hair before walking past Sam to close the door, frowning. “I um.. Gabe attempted something in high school and he did the same thing back then” He mumbled. “..He ignored my calls and I walked into the bathroom to find him passed out.. pills just... everywhere” Lucien whispered, tearing up. “I found him barely in time” He whispered, biting his lip.

Sam’s eyes widened a little as he glanced at the door, anxiously messing with his hands. “Oh.. I’ve been keeping an eye on him, I was just checking on him when you ran in here but.. that makes more sense now,” he said with a wince.

Lucien frowned, blinking at him. “Makes sense? What do you mean makes sense?” He asked softly.

“Why you were so panicked,” Sam clarified, shaking his head as he took a step back.

“Oh..” He sighed. “I thought you meant he was acting like he was going to do it again” Lucien whispered before frowning. “Just make sure he keeps taking his medicine..”

“I will, I promise,” Sam assured him, sighing softly as he leaned against the wall. “And I’ll keep an eye on him, but I don’t want to suffocate him either.”

“I know, but I’d rather not let my brother die in the hands of other people” He mumbled softly. He smiled awkwardly and laughed afterward. “Just don’t let him out of your sight for too long”

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Sam told him with a brief nod. “He’ll be okay.”

“Thank you” Lucien sighed in relief. “I’ll still come and check on him, but I’ll be less freaked out about the whole thing” Lucien promised with a wide smile.

“It’s alright,” Sam smiled a little back at him. “I’ll be here with him, he’ll be fine.”

Lucien nodded softly, sighing heavily. “I can’t thank you enough for helping him” Lucien whispered.

“I don’t mind, really,” Sam smiled.

“If you say so..” Lucien smiled widely, hesitantly pulling Sam in for a hug. He squeezed a little and patted Sam’s back.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabe smiled widely as he sketched in his book, pen tapping the paper quietly as he drew the small faint freckles on Sam’s nose. He leaned back on the coffee table where he was sitting on the floor, hand placed on the couch seat where Sam was sleeping peacefully under the blankets with Loki cuddled into Sam’s neck. He grinned once he was done, hitting his elbow on the table with a loud wince. “..Ow” He whispered, rubbing his elbow.

Sam wrinkled his nose at the noise, then proceeded to turn his head, burying his face into the blanket. He sat there for a moment before turning his head back again, squinting sleepily at Gabe. “Huh?”

Gabe smiled softly at Sam and blushed deeply. “I- hm-“ He cleared his throat, slamming the book shut with a guilty look. He swallowed deeply and smiled gently at Sam. “Hi.. d-did you enjoy your nap?” He asked softly, fingers messing with the edges of the pages.

Sam stared at him for a moment, then slowly nodded before settling into the blanket again. “Been a minute since I’ve.. napped,” he mumbled, closing his eyes but not going to sleep.

Gabe smiled, opening his book again quietly. He slowly dated it, adding a little heart to the bottom.  
of the page.

“Hm.. I’m gonna smell like corgi,” Sam whispered jokingly, petting Loki for a second.

Gabe giggled, staring at the book quietly. “Yeah..” He mumbled, chewing absentmindedly on his pen.

“Hope you enjoy it,” Sam smiled, opening his eyes again and letting one arm hang off of the couch.

“I kind of am. Since I keep drawing you every time you fall asleep or you’re working” Gabe mumbled, closing his book. “Therapy said it would help since Alfie’s passing and.. I think it is” he mumbled.

“That’s good,” Sam nodded, brushing hair away from his face as it fell in his eyes. “That’s good. You feeling okay today?”

Gabe nodded. It’d been a month since Alfie had passed and Gabe was doing considerably well for himself. “..Yeah. I’m feeling really good today” He smiled. “I think it’s almost time you see inside this book” He mumbled, holding up a blank sketchbook with a black cover and spine.  
Sam sat up a little, resting on his elbow. “Could I?”

“Maybe” Gabe whispered. “Can I get in there and cuddle with you?” Gabe asked sheepishly.

Sam smiled and scooted back, one arm lifted in invitation. “Might need to move Loki.”

Gabe smiled and picked up Loki so he could lay against Sam’s chest, his back pressed into Sam as he held the book. “Alright,” He mumbled, settling Loki by his chest. “Ready?” He asked.

Sam nodded, tilting his head to see better. “Ready.”

“Okay. This one is from the first day you were there” He pointed to a drawing of Sam naked, legs crossed. “I know your legs weren’t crossed, but I was too shy to..” He waved his hand around in the gesture before pointing to where Sam’s crotch would be. “The nudey bits” He mumbled shyly.

Sam nodded, smirking a little. “It’s alright. It’s your art, you decide what goes in it.”

“Or what goes in me” Gabe mumbled, backing his butt a little for emphasis before laughing. “Alright alright” He whispered, pointing to the drawing on the opposite page. “They’re all double-sided. Anyway, this was on our trip to.. the zoo. And I get angry when they told me they didn’t have sea monkeys” He whispered. “But I still liked the jellyfish” he laughed.

Sam snorted. “Yeah, well, sea monkeys aren’t as cute as you think. I like hyenas.”

Gabe pouted and closed his book. “We’re done here” He mumbled, moving to sit up.

“What? Why?” Sam asked, pouting back at him.

“Because sea monkeys are fucking amazing!” He whined, flopping back down to hug his book tightly.

“Alright alright!” Sam shook his head and laid on the arm of the couch. “Anyway, yeah, I’ve never seen a zoo that had brine shrimp.”

“To be honest if they did have them, they’d probably be eaten or hiding somewhere” He whispered, pointing to the small shrimp drawings that lined the bottom of the page. “I just really like that..” He whispered, turning the page. “Here’s you sleeping with Riot” He pointed to a three-dimensional drawing of where it looked like Gabe was at the foot of the bed, drawing. “I love Riot” He laughed softly.

“So do I,” Sam smiled. “He’s like a teddy bear, if those woke you up by licking your face and ears.”

Gabe laughed loudly, looking back at Sam while still giggling. “I mean.. I never had stuffed bears as a kid. I always used my brothers” He mumbled.

“Those work too. See, another thing we have in common,” Sam nodded.

Gabe smiled, pointing to another drawing. “This one is when..” Gabe frowned at the drawing of Sam sitting on the couch, filling some papers out. “Probably school work”

“Most likely,” Sam shrugged. “I usually don’t pay a lot of attention when I’m working.”

“That’s probably what it was” Gabe mumbled, turning the page. “There’s another of you sleeping” Gabe smiled, glancing at the next portrait. “When you were on the phone outside on the steps. I think I was sitting in the grass playing with bees or something” He mumbled.

Sam laughed a little and nodded. “You were. You called Cas and the two of you started rambling about them.”

“Yeah and we were both on the phone and I was drawing you” Gabe laughed, turning the page. “And here’s you sleeping at the desk after I covered you in a blanket” He smiled softly, dragging a finger over the lines in the paper.

Sam smiled and ducked his head. “I don’t remember falling asleep.. think I was working on something and passed out.”

“I don’t know, but I didn’t wanna wake you and I knew I couldn’t move you” He mumbled.

“Fair enough,” Sam snorted. “If I fall asleep at the desk again just smack me awake.”

“What?! No” Gabe pouted at him. “I don’t wanna hurt you” He mumbled.

“Not hard, just like, pat my shoulder or something,” Sam shrugged. “Or shake me.”

“Oh.. alright” Gabe mumbled, flipping the page with a laugh. “Here’s you on the swings that time we took the dogs to the park and you were too tall to even swing” Gabe laughed softly, covering his mouth.

“They were kid swings!” Sam laughed, pressing his face against Gabe’s neck.

Gabe laughed again, smiling widely at the drawing. “I know, but you looked cute and just.. sat there awkwardly” He mumbled, pointing to the other page. “And that day you decided to paint in class. Absolutely adorable” He mumbled.

“Eh, I’m not uh, I’m not an artist,” Sam sighed, smiling. “It didn’t come out very good.”

“I know, but you had a headband” Gabe pointed to Sam’s hair. “It was nice” He smiled widely, turning the page. “More if you sleep” He blushed, turning another page. “And more..” He whispered nervously, stopping at one of Sam sitting across from him in the bathtub. “Oh my god it was the day we took a bath together” He mumbled.

Sam snorted, tilting his head. “We should.. get a bigger bathtub. My legs are too long.”

“I’ll see what I can get my dad to do” Gabe mumbled softly, chewing on his pen with a happy smile. “I’ll ask if he can remodel it or something”

Sam nodded and shrugged, relaxing against the couch again. “Eventually, we’ll figure something out for it.”

“Or maybe we’ll get a house together” Gabe mumbled, staring at the drawing of Sam before turning the page of one of him sitting on the floor, cutting things out. “Or maybe after we get married” He mumbled against his palm that propped on his elbow.

Sam smiled a little wider and nodded again. “Maybe.. We’ve got plenty of time.”

“I think so anyway” Gabe smiled, shifting onto his stomach to point to a drawing of Sam laying in a tree. “I do remember this one. You were laying on the couch, but I didn’t want to draw it but I’d already drawn you so I put you in a tree” He laughed.

“That’s Alright. It looks good anyway, all of your stuff does,” Sam hummed, looking over the picture.

“Thanks” Gabe mumbled softly, turning the page. “This one is you trying to take something from Riot but you tripped and kind of just laid on the floor for an hour” He laughed. “It was so funny though”

“I love this dog but.. jeez is he a pain in the ass,” Sam laughed, glancing at Riot as he laid on the floor.

“But he’s so cute. And plus, Loki loves him” Gabe smiled, turning the page again with a wider smile. “One of you playing with the hamsters at the pet store..” He mumbled softly before laughing.

Sam nodded, smiling. “We’re not getting hamsters though. Little shits breed like no tomorrow.”

Gabe hummed, tapping the paper. “I wish you’d breed me like no tomorrow” He mumbled absentmindedly, flipping the pages.

“Don’t we already?” Sam asked with a smirk.

“Oh, I meant right now.. well... maybe. I don’t feel it anymore” He mumbled softly. “We haven’t done anything since we borrowed Charlie’s truck and that was like seven months ago?” He laughed. “I don’t know.. I just don’t feel up to having my brains fucked out at the moment” He murmured under his breath.

Sam shook his head, sighing softly. “It’s alright, you know. I’m not exactly up for the nonconsensual thing.”

“I know- I definitely know but.. It’s not really fair to you since most of this relationship the past few months has just been crying, medicine, death, and you having to deal with my meltdowns..” He mumbled, closing his book helplessly. “I don’t know.. I’m sorry, Sam” He mumbled. “One second I wanna make out with you and the next I really don’t and- well, now, I do again..” He huffed.

“I don’t expect you to be perfectly fine right away Gabe, grieving can take a long time,” Sam frowned. “Trust me, I know. If you’re ready, or if you’re not, just let me know.”

Gabe nodded slowly, staring at the pillow on the couch before slowly starting to cry. “I don’t know” He whispered quickly, wiping his tears quickly. “I just.. it’s there but I don’t feel it” He complained, wiping more tears.

Sam hummed a little, tilting his head and furrowing his brow in concern. “So.. how can I help? And it’s alright if you don’t know, we’ll figure it out.”

“I don’t know for sure.. maybe being held? I like it when you hold me” He mumbled hesitantly.  
Sam nodded and sat up a little. “I can do that.”

Gabe nodded softly, opening his hands with a pout, making grabby hands at Sam. Sam laughed a little and pulled him into his lap, resting his chin on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him.

Gabe smiled contently, snuggling into him for a few seconds before pulling away a little to look at him. “And a kiss?” He whispered.

Sam smiled, leaning forward to gently press their lips together, then pulled back slightly.

Gabe grinned, smiling widely up at him. “..Also one billionaire dollars?” He asked with a soft giggle.

“If I had that I wouldn’t need extra money,” Sam laughed, shaking his head.

“Well I tried” Gabe laughed, leaning back until he wiggled out of Sam’s arms to lay on the couch, opening his arms for Sam. “..Come here” He mumbled.

Sam smiled a little and leaned down toward him, hovering slightly so that his weight wouldn’t crush him.

Gabe grinned, reaching up to hold his neck before pulling him down into a kiss. “..I wish we had a first kiss” He mumbled softly against Sam’s lips.

“Well.. we kinda did, we just weren’t together at that point,” Sam hummed, leaning down to kiss him again. “Unless you want to count our first one after we got together.”

“No no, I meant like very first.. It wasn’t special or anything. We just kind of.. did it. Literally, but it wasn’t really memorable..” He frowned, looking away. “It wasn’t special”

Sam bit his lip and leaned back slightly. “I guess.. “ he sighed. “I dunno.. what were you thinking it should be like?”

“Something cute.. like we spent our first night together and we just accidentally did it” He shrugged. “Or when we went star gazing.. that could’ve been our first kiss but it wasn’t. It was like our hundredth” He mumbled.

“Well.. maybe but- I don’t know, I still thought it was special,” Sam sighed, shrugging a little.

Gabe frowned deeply, staring up at Sam as tears weld up in his eyes. He before softly crying, making small sounds as his shoulders wracked. “I’m sorry” He blurted out, moving to try and get away, pushing anxiously at Sam’s chest.

Sam frowned and leaned back more. “For- for what?”

Gabe breathed deeply, staring up at the ceiling quietly. He shivered for a second before moving to lay on his side, burying his face into the pillow. He sighed shakily, staring at the wall now. “..I don’t know. I guess I didn’t enjoy it as much as you did..” He whispered anxiously.

“Oh,” Sam uttered, unsure of how to respond as he frowned and slowly shook his head. “That’s.. that’s fine. I get it, you had something in mind for a first kiss and.. that wasn’t it. It’s fine.”

Gabe stared blankly at the wall, giving up. He moved his arms to cross slightly over his shoulders before he went limp. He stared blankly ahead of him, slowly blinking his eyes. “..I can’t even have an opinion without making someone upset” He whispered softly, eyes still fixed on the wall. “It’s fine though.. because it’s always just fine” He rambled quietly to himself in the pillow. “It’s always fine. It’s fine..”

“I’m sorry, I just figured..” Sam stopped and sighed. “It’s.. alright. I just don’t really know what to do about since.. it’s kinda been a while since we met.”

“I know but..” Gabe shrugged softly. “I don’t know. I’m clingy and needy expect when I’m not and then I wanna be left alone to cry like right now but don’t you dare leave me” He glanced up at Sam almost to check if he was still there. “..I don’t like being needy because it takes a lot of time away from you” He grumbled, pulling angrily at his hair with a small whine.

“I wasn’t planning on leaving,” Sam frowned, tilting his head. “I want to be there for you, help you if you need it. You’d do the same, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course I would!” Gabe frowned, sitting up. “I love you” He mumbled softly.

“I love you too, and that’s my point. We’d be there for each other,” Sam said softly. “Nobody’s leaving any time soon.”

Gabe hummed and moved the blankets around so he could lay his head in Sam’s lap, bringing the blankets around him tightly. Sam pet his hair for a moment, then let his hand rest on his head. Gabe smiled widely at the affection, able to sleep contently for a while.

Sam drifted off after a while, waking up hardly an hour later to Riot sniffing at his face. He wrinkled his nose and gently pushed him away, looking around before leaning back against the arm of the couch with a sigh. Gabe whined at the feeling of being disrupted by Riot jumping on him. He sighed softly and yawned, reaching over with one hand to toss it over both of Sam’s legs before almost immediately falling back asleep.

Sam got Riot to stay on the floor, going back to petting Gabe’s hair as he stayed sitting on the couch. He glanced out the window, humming to himself. Loki began playing with Riot, eventually getting bored of him, coming up to Sam to try and climb his legs, scratching at his knees. He whined when he fell, sliding down the pant leg to nestle there on the floor, huffing after that.  
Sam raised an eyebrow at him, shaking his head a little. He drummed his fingers on the couch in boredom, then pulled out his phone as he waited for Gabe to wake up.

Loki huffed again, moving down until he was sitting comfortably on the ground, staring directly at Sam to get his attention. When they didn’t work he raised his head to start howling.

Sam looked over at him, jumping a little at the suddenness. “Jeez- Loki, hush, I can’t stand up.”

Loki stopped to look at him, adjusting his jaw before howling again.

“Loki!” Sam scolded as quietly as he could, trying to let Gabe sleep. He sighed and let his hand drop down next to the dog. “What?”

Loki immediately jumped on his hand, scratching and clawing at his arm.

“What?” Sam asked again, brow furrow as he pulled his hand back to avoid being scratched.

Loki whined and cried again, putting his paws on Sam’s legs to howl. 

Gabe made a grunting noise in his sleep due to the noise, settling back in when Loki stopped. He raised his ears to stare at Gabe best he could from his position. He barked once, pawing at Sam’s jeans again.

“Dude,” Sam sighed. He gently moved Gabe off of his lap and onto a pillow so that he could stand up.

Loki stopped to sit still, staring at Sam to wait and see what he would do next.

Sam stared back at him, then sat down on the floor. “What do you want?”

Loki raised himself up to put his paws on the edge of the couch, backing up to stare Sam down.

Sam rolled his eyes, standing up to put him on the couch. “You’re short.”

“Yeah so?” Gabe mumbled sleepily, proceeding to snort right after. 

Loki sniffed over him, laying down near his head where Sam was sitting, enjoying the warmth Sam left there. Sam laughed quietly, then wandered into the kitchen to search for food. Loki perked up and jumped down like the dumbass he was and went in after Sam, expecting food.  
Sam looked down at him, then at the time, and sighed a little, whistling for Riot before grabbing food for both of them. Loki stopped waving his stubbed tail, turning back to the living room to try and climb it again.

Sam set his and Gabe’s sandwiches on the counter once he had finished them, then poured dog food into the two bowls on the floor. He picked up the two plates and headed back into the living room. “Hey, do you want to eat?”

Loki moved from trying to climb the couch to try to climb the table, sniffing at the food. 

Gabe yawned softly and looking up at him, rubbing his eyes. “What?” He mumbled.

“I made us sandwiches. It’s a little past lunch,” Sam shrugged, offering the plate to him.

Gabe blinked and looked at it as Loki moved back to the couch, sniffing underneath the plate. “Loki, quit begging” Gabe mumbled to the dog, gently pushing him down before taking the plate, not bothering to sit up.

“You’ve got food in the kitchen,” Sam mumbled, waving the dog off and picking up his own sandwich.

Gabe hummed, finally sitting up to pull his sandwich into his lap. “Aw, you cut off my crust” He smiled widely, looking up at Sam. “I love you” He laughed.

“I love you,” Sam smiled, sitting down with his plate to start eating. “I’m thinking we go for a walk after this.”

“Yeah, let’s do that” He smiled, leaning against Sam as he ate quietly, almost falling asleep again.

Sam nodded, gently nudging him to keep him awake. “We could walk down to get coffee or something,” he continued.

Gabe breathed in deeply and grinned. “I’d like that. But can we go to that one place with the tea and ice cream? They have coffee too, but I prefer tea”

“Sure. Wherever you wanna go, as long as I can stretch my legs,” Sam snorted.

“Yes! I can force you to try my tea” He grinned widely.

Sam smiled and shrugged. “Maybe. I’ll try a sip.”

Gabe nodded and finished his sandwich. “I think you’ll like it. They have tons of different flavors for it” He smiled widely.

“I know, I just haven’t had much tea so I don’t really know how it tastes,” Sam explained, taking a couple more bites from his.

“It just tastes like fruit punch really. I think that’s why I like it so much” He mumbled and shrugged, leaning on Sam again, this time more awake.

Sam nodded and finished his sandwich. “I’ll try it but I can’t promise I won’t stick to coffee,” he smiled.

Gabe nodded. “I know, I like coffee too so I don’t blame you” He mumbled, helping Loki onto the couch to hold him, scratching at his stomach. He kissed his nose before moving to let him lay on his chest. “I want another baby” He mumbled.

Sam smiled softly, shaking his head a little. “Once we can afford it maybe. Riot and Loki eat a lot,” He half-joked.

“..I want a baby” Gabe nodded, petting Loki’s head.

“We’ll talk about it,” Sam assured him, stacking their plates and standing to put them in the sink. “For now, are you ready?”

“Only if I get a baby out of it” Gabe decided with a small smile.

“.. We are talking about dogs right?” Sam asked after a pause.

Gabe paused to actually render Sam’s question. “..Do.. do you want a baby..?” Gabe asked with a weird frown.

“No- well, I mean, not yet, I’m hardly financially stable enough to take care of Riot,” Sam laughed awkwardly. “Eventually maybe.. but no.”

“You want a kid?” Gabe asked suddenly, hugging the dog in his arms anxiously. “I don’t.. I don’t know if I’ll be ready for that. Ever” He mumbled. “Children are terrifying..” He mumbled. “But dogs-“ Gabe began with a small laugh.

“Yeah, no, dogs are easier,” Sam agreed, shaking his head. “And I said maybe. I really don’t know, they seem like a lot of stress.”

“..But babies are cute” Gabe mumbled softly before frowning. “I completely forgot about Jack” He whispered, moving to stand up and check the calendar on his phone.

Sam tilted his head a little. “What about Jack?”

“What about Jack?” Gabe asked back, giving his boyfriend a confused look.

“I don’t know, you said you forgot about him?” Sam said in confusion.

“Yeah..?” Gabe mumbled. “I have to babysit him for about eight days” He explained with a smile.

“Oh,” Sam blinked, tilting his head. “When’s he coming? We can pick something up for him on our walk.”

“No, no it’s- I watch him in like, another week. Lucien is going up to visit dad to make sure he’s coping with Samandriel’s passing” Gabe explained.

“Oh- gotcha, Alright,” Sam nodded with a slight laugh. “Okay. I’ll make sure Riot doesn’t knock him over.”

Gabe smiled. “I’d appreciate that” He mumbled, going to get the leash. “But until then-“ He grinned, picking Riot up happily. “Come here, big boy!”


	9. Chapter 9

“And then he actually liked the drawing in my book!” Gabe told Balthazar as they sat, drawing a still life of at least ten books stacked on a stool. This was Mr. Rondo’s idea of a substitute for Sam needing to work this morning. “Oh my god- He was supposed to be there an hour ago” Gabe whispered, taking out his phone to call Sam quickly.

Balthazar rolled his eyes, going back to drawing. “Tell him he’s late and needs to hurry his ass up.”

“Hey,” Sam picked up after a few rings. “I know, I’m late, uh, just a little held up.”

“I know- it’s okay” Gabe laughed softly. “Lu isn’t in a big rush” Gabe mumbled. “But after you get him please bring him in. I don’t get to leave class for another hour and I deserve to see my child” Gabe laughed, finishing his drawing to set on the table. “Pretty please?” Gabe begged. 

Mr. Rondo smiled widely and gave him a thumbs-up, walking to see the other students' drawings.

“I will, we’ll be there soon,” Sam told him. “Just give me a few more minutes.”

“Don’t rush- you need to buckle him in carefully- Just..” Gabe sighed. “Wait is he with you?”

“Backseat, buckled up. We’re fine,” Sam assured him. “There’s just a lot of traffic right now.”

“Aw- My baby!” Gabe squealed a little. “Is he awake?” Gabe asked with a wide smile, crossing his legs.

“Yeah, he’s staring out the window,” Sam laughed.

“Mate, he’ll be here, get off of your phone,” Balthazar scoffed half-jokingly.

“Hey fuck off, I’m talking about my kid here” Gabe snapped, turning back to stare at his desk. “Alright I’ll let you go, but I can’t wait to see him” Gabe laughed.

“He’s excited to see you,” Sam said, glancing at the backseat before turning back to the road. “We’ll be there soon. I’ll talk to you then.”

“Alright bye I love you, bring my son” He mumbled before hanging up and groaning. “Where’s my fetus?” He grumbled.

“On his way,” Balthazar mumbled, squinting at his paper as he shaded. “Been a while since I’ve seen him actually.. how’s he been?”

“Who? Jack or Sam?” Gabe asked with a soft smile as he turns the page to begin drawing Balthazar.

“Jack. Sam, I see all the damn time,” Balthazar joked, smiling at him. “Kinda hard not to since he’s the model that’s in here the most often.”

“I know.. I love his dick” Gabe whispered softly. 

“Gabriel!”

“I’m sorry!” Gabe blurted, covering his mouth as he slowly continued drawing Balthazar. “To be fair, sir-“

“I really don’t wanna know” Rondo mumbled and turned away from him. 

Gabe laughed and turned to Balthazar. “Wanna hear about my sex life or my nephew?”

“Neither,” Balthazar deadpanned, shaking his head. “Don’t care for kids, and I don’t want to be scarred. But I would like to know how your project is coming along,” he continued with a smirk.

Gabe blinked and stared at Balthazar with a confused expression. “..What project?” He asked slowly.

“Er, the book still life we’re supposed to be working on,” Balthazar said, tilting his head toward the stack.

“Oh, I’m done” Gabe mumbled quickly, holding up the drawing of Balthazar he did. “Also done with this” He smiled.

“I- Oh,” Balthazar blinked before staring at it. “That was.. fast.. how?”

Gabe smiled widely. “Well my therapist told me to try and draw to cope so now I have a big book full of Sam at home. It’s helped mentally, but also a lot with drawing quickly I guess” He shrugged. 

Mr. Rondo stopped talking to a girl to move behind her to open the classroom door that was locked, letting Sam in with a smile. “He’s rambling about you.. again”

“Some have our dogs!” Gabe told Balthazar excitedly. “I love Riot and our dogs get along really well” Gabe mumbled.

Sam smiled as he stepped inside, keeping hold of a little boy’s hand as he approached Gabe.

“You should show me, I can’t draw dogs,” Balthazar said, then smiled as he spotted Sam and Jack.

Jack immediately squealed and ran up to Gabe. “But I can't either-“ Gabe began before jumping out of his chair to pick Jack up. “Aw! There’s my tiny human!” He grinned, holding Jack up high. Jack laughed and reached for Gabe to hug. Gabe smiled and brought him in close, hugging him tightly. “Ferocious tiny human!” Gabe quietly cheered when Jack pulled away to smile at him. 

“Aw.. I wish I was that good with kids” A girl watched and smiled at them. 

“Do you know if Lucien fed him before he gave him to you?” Gabe asked quietly.

“He said he had a few carrots on the trip there,” Sam shrugged. “Nothing since then. I figured we’d get fast food or something.”

“French fries!” Jack cheered. 

“If you’re good, we’ll go anywhere you want. Promise” Gabe smiled at Jack and brushed his fingers through the toddler’s hair. 

Jack pouted and laid against Gabe’s chest with a huff. 

“I know, it’s rough being a kid” Gabe mumbled, sitting down with his toddler against him. 

“It is” Jack mumbled.

Sam laughed a little, hands stuck in his pockets. “He’s been good, promise. Granted it’s only been like twenty minutes? But still.”

Balthazar smiled and leaned back from his paper. “Hey, Jack. Probably don’t remember me much.”

Jack stared at Balthazar before slowly sinking down into Gabe’s lap, frowning as he shied away. “Jack, that’s Bal”

“Bathbath!” Jack screamed, sitting up with a wide smile, waving to him. 

“I think he remembers you just fine” Gabe laughed.

Balthazar snorted and waved back at him. “Ah yes, his old friend Bathbath.”

Gabe held Jack close so he wouldn’t fall as he continued adding details to Balthazar. He closed the book when the class was being dismissed and carried Jack with him as he put the sketchbook in his designated slot. 

“Gabe- uh, before you go..” Rondo began, frowning at Gabe. 

“I don’t want to do the contest” Gabe quickly said

“Contest?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at Gabe.

“Gabe- at least consider this one!” Rondo frowned deeply. “Please.. what will it take?”

“Sir, with all due respect, I really don’t want to do it..” Gabe whispered. “I’ve never wanted to”

“I know, but what will it take? Please- I’ll do anything. I’ll let you swear in class. I’ll open the studio for you at any time and I’ll even let you have some supplies you want but please consider it..?”

Gabe frowned deeply and glanced away. “I don’t like other people seeing my art” Gabe whispered.

Sam frowned and hummed a little. “Gabe, That kinda comes with being an art major, you know? Besides, your stuff is really good.”

Gabe shakes his head. “I’d rather not” He whispered with a sigh. 

“..Alright, but if you change your mind?” Rondo asked weakly. 

“If I do.. I’ll tell you” Gabe whispered, holding Jack closer as he grabbed his bag, taking ahold of Sam’s hand as they walked out the door.

Sam squeezed his hand gently and pulled out the car keys. “So.. food?”

“Yeah” Gabe smiled widely. “Where are we going, Jack?”

“Chicken nuggets” He mumbled sleepily. 

“Alright,” Gabe laughed. “From where?” He asked softly. 

“..Donald’s”

Gabe grimaced and sighed. “Alright buddy” He mumbled, rubbing at his back before looking at Sam. “Do you know if Jack had a nap?” He asked softly, going to the back door to buckle Jack in.

“I dunno. He was awake on the ride here, but I’m not sure about before that,” Sam shrugged, starting the car. “We can let him sleep until we get home.”

“You obviously don’t know how kids work” Gabe laughed, taking his phone out to call Lucien. “Hey- Quick question, has Jack had a nap already? ..Alright I thought so, thanks” Gabe smiled and hung up. “Hey Jack, what’s your favorite color today?”

“Orange!” Jack immediately answered. 

“Can you recite the rainbow to me?” Gabe smiled. “He’s already had his nap so he needs to stay awake” Gabe mumbled, listening to Jack finish. “Good job buddy, do you wanna count to ten?” Gabe smiled back at him. 

“Zero.. one.. two.. four.. hm” Jack stopped and thought about it before frowning. “nine”

“Good job Jack!” Gabe laughed softly.

Sam snorted and tapped the wheel. “He’s only two. He’ll learn,” he laughed. “Right now all he needs to worry about is his chicken nuggets.”

“Chicken nuggets!!” Jack screamed. 

Gabe laughed softly and smiled at Sam. “You better pull into that drive through babe” Gabe smiled.

“Jeez- I’m going,” Sam laughed. “We’re close.”

“He just gets excited” Gabe smiled widely at Sam. “So how do you like Jack?” He asked.

Sam hummed a little, a soft smile on his face. “He’s a sweet kid. Excited to see the dogs.”

“Dogs?!” Jack asked suddenly. “Uncle Gab.. Do you think.. I can um, hold your dog?” He asked softly. 

“You might be able to hold the small one. I’m not sure about Riot” Gabe frowned as Sam pulled up to the drive-through.

“I think he’s a little small to hold either of them,” Sam shrugged a little, rolling down his window to order the chicken nuggets. “Do you want anything Gabe?”

“I’ll make sure he’s safe” Gabe whispered quickly before shaking his head. “But some french fries with ketchup- well..” He mumbled. “Hey Jack, do you want chicken nuggets or a toy”

“I want the puppy toy” Jack whined. 

“Scratch that, can we get him a happy meal?” Gabe asked shyly.

“That was the plan,” Sam nodded, turning back to order before pulling forward. “Alright- I think my wallet is on the floor by your feet.”

Gabe hummed and went looking around and found it, handing it to him. “Why is it on the floor?” He laughed.

“It was uncomfortable in my pocket and I just kinda tossed it over there,” Sam snorted as he took it and handed money to the cashier.

“Oh, I guess” Gabe laughed softly. 

“Chicken nuggets!” Jack whined. 

“When we get home” Gabe chided and smiled at Sam. “I’ll pay you back when we get home”

“No, you will not,” Sam stated, shaking his head. “That isn’t necessary, I’m happy to pay for these.”

Gabe frowned and sighed. “Fine, then I’ll put the money back in your wallet, lemme see the receipt,” Gabe asked, sticking his hand out.

“Nope.” Sam proceeded to place the wallet under him, then reached out to get the bag of food to hand to Gabe.

Gabe paused to watch him before taking the bag in his hands. “Then I’ll leave somewhere. Or I’ll tell you you left money in your pants when I do laundry” He smirked.

“You really don’t have to, we pay for things together anyway,” Sam pointed out.

“I mean I guess, but this was for my nephew” Gabe mumbled, trying to justify it.

“So?” Sam tilted his head.

“You shouldn’t have to buy things for my family.. I mean- In a way they’re your family too but like.. I don’t know, he’s just my nephew and I don’t think you should buy things for him” Gabe frowned. “I can buy things for him”

“I get that, I do, I just figured I’d do something for him,” Sam said, shrugging a little.

“But you don’t have to” Gabe chided, pouting a little.

“I know- I just.. wanted to, I guess. He’s a sweet kid,” Sam sighed.

Gabe smiled softly and held the food tightly as they pulled up to the road beside the apartment. “..Alright” Gabe smiled widely, staring ahead of him. “Thank you, babe”

“No problem,” Sam grinned, shutting off the car and getting his wallet back into his pocket.

Gabe watched him and opened his door, leaving the bag in the front seat to help Jack out of his car seat. Jack whined and rubbed his eyes, pulling on his shirt. “Hey, think of your nuggets Jack-Jack” Gabe whispered, letting Jack sleep on his shoulder. “Alright, but you’re gonna wake up soon” He whispered, closing the door to go for the bag of food.

“I’ll put the dogs in our room,” Sam offered, leading the way back to their apartment.

“Thank you” Gabe mumbled softly, patting Jack on the bottom to keep him awake as he slowly made his way to the apartment door. He easily got the door open and closed it with his foot, setting his food on the table. He moved Jack to lay on the couch, letting him sleep for a few seconds, watching him for a minute before going into the kitchen to get Jack something to drink.

Sam got the dogs penned up in their room, then came back down into the kitchen. “We can let them back out after he wakes up,” he murmured as he set his chin on Gabe’s shoulder.

“Oh he’s going to get up to eat in a bit- I just figured it’d be easier to get things ready then wake him up” Gabe explained, screwing on the cap to the juice bottle. He glanced down when someone tugged at the hole in his knee and found Jack with a chicken nugget in his mouth. Gabe smiled, moving away from Sam to bend down next to Jack. “You want your juice?” He asked, offering it to the toddler. Jack gladly took it and walked back off into the living room with it.

Sam laughed a little, leaning back against the counter. “Fair enough. I’ve never really taken care of a kid.”

“It’s alright. I’ll be handling him for the most part” Gabe assured him, standing back up to lean in closer to Sam. “And when we have kids of our own, you’ll finally realize what it’s like to want to have sex and be interrupted every five minutes and you just give up” Gabe smiled widely. “My dad told me something like that was. Kids were the biggest cock blocks or something.. or at least I was. Until I was around six. I guess I was loud and needy until I started realizing no one cares and became quiet and reserved” Gabe mumbled.

Sam grimaced a little and shook his head. “I care,” he pointed out, tilting his head a little.

“I know- but this was when I was a kid. Plus, I’m really excitable around you but with other people I’m really quiet or with people who I know hate me are really quiet” Gabe mumbled.

“Well yeah, I don’t blame you,” Sam nodded. “You’re just more comfortable around certain people.”

“That’s why I prefer you over my brothers. Because you won’t abuse me” Gabe whispered and quickly walked past Sam to find Jack in the living room, dripping his juice down his shirt. “Jack, you gotta drink like a big boy”

“I am a big boy” Jack mumbled, biting at the lid of his drink before slowing down to drink it, staring at the blank TV. 

Gabe smiled and turned it on, starting to go through kid movies and shows on Netflix.

Sam followed him into the living room, leaning over the back of the couch. “.. Do you think we’d make good parents?”

Gabe hummed as he continued scrolling and stopped when Jack hummed and ripped the chicken nugget from his mouth. He clicked on the barbie movie Jack wanted to watch and stared at the screen. He blinked at the fairies in confusion before turning to Sam. “I don’t know.. with me being me I don’t think so” He whispered. “I need too many pills to function and can barely take care of my dog let alone me” He sighed. “And not to mention that I don’t the first thing about babies really”

Sam nodded slowly, picking at his sleeves. “Yeah.. I dunno. Babies aren’t exactly something I know about either,” he said with a short laugh.

“We can learn” Gabe mumbled, reaching for the fries and french fries to pull Jack into his lap. “It’ll be good for us, I think. But I do know how to care for small babies, so I’ll probably do a lot of the work and the child could be attached to me more. But that’s the only downside, really” Gabe mumbled.

Sam frowned a little and shook his head. “Well yeah, But I don’t want to leave you with all of the work.”

“Yeah, but I’d be willing to” he smiled widely, closing Jack’s empty chicken nugget box to put back in the bag. “Besides, I love Jack. I’m sure I’d love a child of my own” He smiled, turning to pay attention to Jack.

Sam sighed a little and smiled softly as he rested his chin on top of the couch.

Once Jack was content enough to start falling asleep, Gabe slowly took the juice cup and waited a few seconds before standing up and laid Jack down at the end of the couch. He took the blanket from the back of the couch and covered him up, tucking him in. “And then we wake him up in an hour or two and keep him up until nine. Then he should sleep through the night” He smiled and moved to sit up.

Sam smiled and nodded, standing straighter. “Yeah.. hopefully, anyway,” he laughed quietly, backing away from the couch slightly. “What are we doing with him when we have classes?”

Gabe sighed and hummed softly. “..I’ll have to bring him with me or hire a baby sitter. Or stay at home. I don’t really trust people with him” Gabe shrugged, going into the kitchen to sit.

“You need to go to class,” Sam said, drumming his fingers on the table before pushing himself up onto it. “What about Cas? What days does he work?”

Gabe shrugged from the floor. “Cas hates Lucien but loves Jack, but honestly, Cas has to work every day since he owns the shop” Gabe frowned. “I mean, I guess he could have Jack run around there but I don’t think Cas would appreciate it”

“Hm,” Sam hummed, staring ahead blankly as he thought. “I mean there’s always my brother, but he works at a car repair place and I doubt you want Jack there.. hm. And he might distract people during class.”

“I’ll just stay home from classes. It’s not that bad” He shrugged. “I’ve done it before”

“I mean- for a week?” Sam frowned. “That kinda will hurt you.”

“Sam, I stayed home for a week or two when Alfie passed. I’ll be fine” He shrugged.  
“That’s- that’s exactly why you should go,” Sam pointed out. “You’ve already missed a lot, it’s gonna affect you if it hasn’t already. I can watch him.”

Gabe frowned a little and shook his head. “It’ll be alright” He mumbled and leaned back against the wall beside Sam’s feet. “He’s my nephew Sam”

“Well I know, I just want to help. Our classes aren’t always at the same time anyway,” Sam shrugged as he picked at his jeans.

“I know too-“ He began before spotting Jack, walking into the kitchen with the blanket. “Hey bubby” He smiled widely, opening his arms to the toddler, pulling him in to nestle in his lap. “What got you up?” He asked softly, immediately realizing that Jack had gone back to sleep. “Aw..” He whispered, rubbing his fingers through Jack’s hair.

Sam smiled a little and shook his head. “Seriously, I’d be happy to watch him for a couple hours. I’ll take him in the mornings while you’re in class, and you’ll see him for the rest of the day.”

“Sam, it’s fine. Besides, you have some morning classes and have a job” Gabe mumbled, adjusting Jack as he talked to wrap him up in the blanket. “Besides, he’ll probably cry and complain if I’m not around to straighten him out”

Sam huffed and hunched over. “So what, you just let yourself miss more classes? They aren’t just gonna let that slide,” he stated. “It’s just, like, three.. four days before the weekend. Besides, I haven’t been around a lot of your family.”

“Would you just let it go?” Gabe snapped, standing up with Jack to carry him out of the room. He frowned as he went up the stairs, hugging his nephew to his chest.

Sam huffed and got down from the counter, walking out to plop down on the couch. “Dogs are still up there.”

Gabe stopped and stood at the top of the stairs before he rubbed his face. He sighed deeply and opened the bedroom door to let them out, edging them out with his foot as they barked and tried to jump on him, easily closing the door behind him. He moved to set Jack on the bed, keeping him covered as he slid to the floor to hug his knees. He leaned against the bed, glancing up at Jack before looking down at the carpet.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat waiting on the couch, running a hand over his hair before just letting it drop to his side.

Gabe stood up after a few minutes, closing the door after him as he went so he could walk back downstairs, coming up behind Sam. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck, holding him close as he laid his head against Sam’s shoulder. “..It’s best if you stay out of my family” He whispered.

Sam glanced at him, slowly raising a hand to hold onto one of Gabe’s. “Why?” he asked softly.

Gabe squeezed his hand and shook his head. “Just listen to me for once. Don’t reach out to my family. Don’t talk to them, don’t call them, don’t become friends with them. Just don’t” He muttered angrily. “Just stay out of my family... Please”

Sam frowned a little, nodding slowly. “.. Okay. I don’t understand but.. I can do that.”

Gabe smiled, calming down a little. “Thank you” He whispered with a smile, leaning down to kiss over Sam’s face happily.

Sam laughed softly and tilted his head back, looking at him upside-down. “Would it still be okay if you met some of my family eventually?” He asked hesitantly.

Gabe smiled softly at Sam, bringing a hand up to brush through Sam’s hair. “Yes.. I would love to” Gabe whispered, leaning forward to kiss him upside down.

Sam smiled a little, reaching up to awkwardly wrap his arms around Gabe’s neck.

Gabe laughed as he pushed Sam away so he could climb over the couch, landing on Sam happily. “I’d love to meet your brother. After Jack wakes up, we should go” He mumbled, pressing kisses to Sam’s cheeks.

Sam nodded, staring at the wall and licking his lips as he thought. “.. I might uh, I might tell him today. If we go to see him.”

Gabe stopped and leaned back to get off of Sam. “Oh..” He mumbled, sighing softly. “I mean.. If you want, I just don’t want him to get mad you or something..”

“I know, and I don't- I don’t think he will, but even if he does that’s not your fault,” Sam insisted.

“I know but..” Gabe frowned. “..Like, what if he does?” Gabe whispered.

“Well..” Sam paused, glancing at him. “I.. I don’t know. I guess he’ll just.. have to get over it, it’s not like we’re forced to see each other,” he said with a soft sigh.

Gabe stared at Sam for a long moment. “Wait.. You want to introduce me to your brother. And you won’t care what he thinks?” Gabe whispered. “No matter what? You’ll just.. still be with me..?” Gabe asked, a little hesitant. “You’ve gotta be fucking with me”

“No, I’m not,” Sam stated, looking fully at him. “I mean sure I’ll be a little hurt but.. that doesn’t mean I should just ditch you. I love you.”

Gabe blinked at him and squinted anxiously at him. “..I’m gonna go get Jack” Gabe whispered, shifting to stand up, going up the stairs. He glanced at Sam as he made it halfway, quickly jogging up the stairs with Loki and Riot behind him, walking into the bedroom to wake Jack up.

“O-okay,” Sam blinked in confusion, moving to huddle in the corner of the couch.

Once Gabe got Jack awake, he took his blanket and juice cup with him down the stairs, carrying the toddler. “Jack you have to stay awake” Gabe rubbed his shoulders. Jack whined and shook his head a little. “Alright, but when we get out of the car you have to” Gabe tried and sighed a little, going to slip his shoes on. He glanced at Sam anxiously and slowly turned to open the front door, taking Jack out to buckle him up.

Sam got up to follow him out, fiddling with his pockets as he did so. “Is he uh, awake?”

Gabe laughed and shook his head as he slowly closed the back door, opening his own. “No, kids still passed out” He laughed, looking up at Sam with a small smile, slowly fading to an anxious look. “Come on, let’s go” He mumbled.

Sam nodded and got into his seat, glancing over at him. “Are you alright?”

Gabe buckled in and sighed softly. “I’m.. fine” He whispered, nails dragging across the pattern in the seat belt. “I uh..” He began and hummed. “I’ve..” He shrugged.

“You don’t have to explain yourself, I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Sam murmured, starting the car up.

“Alright,” Gabe mumbled, rubbing his hands together. “..I’m not okay. But it’s nothing you did. I just don’t wanna talk about it” Gabe smiled.

“That’s alright,” Sam nodded as he started driving. “You don’t have to.”

“Okay..” Gabe smiled softly and began shaking in his seat. “I’m sorry you’re just.. overly sweet and understanding, unlike my ex. And it makes me feel like I don’t even.. deserve you” Gabe nodded.

Sam glanced at him, trying to focus on both him and the road. “That’s understandable but.. you deserve to be treated better than you have been in the past. Trust me.”

Gabe smiled and shrugged. “Maybe.. I just kind of never had thought of myself like that” Gabe whispered. “I’m not exactly the toy people fight over.. I’m the toy who gets hoarded because someone else wants it and then forgotten about it when a new toy comes around.”

“You’re not an object Gabe, you’re a person,” Sam frowned. “Of course you deserve respect. I think almost everyone does.”

“Well. I sure felt like an object for that year. He was my very first boyfriend, if I could call him that. I guess it’s just easier to think of myself like an object and go off of that.. I really don’t know” Gabe admitted. “I know the way I’ve been treated was wrong, but my brothers treated me like that and I just figured that that’s what relationships were. I didn’t have a lot to go off of” Gabe mumbled and leaned on his hand. “..I still get confused when I’m treated like an actual person..” Gabe scratched his head.

Sam grimaced and glanced at him every so often. “I’m sorry you had to go through any of that.. it took me a while to adjust after Dean and I got away from Dad, so I do see where you’re coming from. It just takes time, and even then it’s hard.”

“You’re telling me” He laughed softly and sighed. “Thanks for not.. freaking out on me. I don’t really know if I’ll adjust but,” He shrugged. “Thanks for not.. being ashamed of me I guess? He uh.. didn’t want me to meet his family and would tell them he had a girlfriend”

Sam wrinkled his nose a little and sighed. “‘Course I’m not ashamed of you. The only reason I haven’t told a lot of people is that I’m not out. Nothing to do with you. But uh, I guess we’re gonna change that, hm?”

Gabe laughed a little and covered his blush. “Oh my god” He whispered. “Can I lie and say Jack is our kid?” He laughed.

“Sure, freak him out,” Sam laughed.

“No, I want him to like me” Gabe laughed softly. “And I’m scared of him enough as it is”

“You don’t have to be, or uh, I don’t think so. He can be nice,” Sam shrugged.

“Yeah but big brothers have always scared me” Gabe mumbled softly, leaning on his hand.

“It’s alright,” Sam said to him. “It’ll be okay.”

Gabe hummed contently as they pulled into the parking lot of a car shop. He raised an eyebrow at the building and looked at Sam. “..He likes cars I’m guessing?” He smiled.

“Just a bit,” Sam snorted, nodding to the building. “He works for our uh, uncle? He’s not blood-related, but still.”

“Oh, I’ve got adoptive relatives as well” Gabe laughed softly. “Alright well, I’m gonna get Jack and then we’ll go inside” Gabe smiled, opening his door to get out and unbuckle Jack.

Sam nodded with a soft sigh, staring at the door before hesitantly moving over to Gabe. “So uh- ready?” He asked with a half-smile.

Gabe nodded as he closed Jack’s door, carrying his juice bottle in one hand. “Yeah” Gabe smiled widely, reaching up to brush some hairs out of Jack’s face.

Sam nodded again, sticking close to him as they went to the front door. He paused for a moment before knocking, then simply went inside. “Dean?”

Gabe laughed softly and hesitantly followed Sam inside, looking around at all of the car parts and odd sort of tools. He stopped Jack from reaching for one, keeping him close to his chest.

Dean poked his head out from under a car, smiling at Sam and glancing at Gabe before pushing himself backwards so that he could get up. “Hey! Didn’t know you were coming.”

“Ah, Just uh, thought I’d stop by,” Sam shrugged, hesitating a second before gesturing to the car. “Working on a new project?”

“Nah, just something that needed fixing,” Dean shrugged, raising an eyebrow at Gabe. “Who’s that?”

Gabe jumped at the gaze as he held Jack a little closer. “Uh..” He began, staring at Dean before turning his attention to Sam. “..Gabe” He mumbled softly b

Dean tilted his head up slightly in a nod, then stuck his hand out. “Dean Winchester, Sammy’s older brother.”

Gabe glanced at his hands, awkwardly trying to take Jack’s bottle in the hand that was holding Jack. “Gabe Novak” He laughed awkwardly, pulling away to readjust Jack in his arms. He smiled softly and stepped closer to Sam.

Dean nodded again and looked at Jack. “Cute kid,” he said, then looked back at Sam. “So what, just a surprise visit for your big brother?” He joked.

“Um, yes but, not uh- not exactly,” Sam said with an anxious grin. “Um.. hm. I just needed to tell you something cause you’re my brother and I trust you but it’s- it’s kind of important, I think-“

“Sam- just, slow down, tell me what?” Dean frowned.

Gabe smiled softly and laughed under his breath. He held Jack and his things in one hand as the other reached over to brush against Sam’s fingers. “Hey, it’s okay” He smiled softly. “You don’t have to tell him. It’s not a big deal” Gabe shrugged, glancing away before letting go of Sam’s hand. “I understand” He mumbled.

Sam looked over at him and reached for his hand. “No, I’m- I’m doing this,” he said stubbornly, taking a breath and looking back at his brother. “So um, this- Gabe and I are kinda together,” he said, rushing his words in his nervousness.

Dean looked at him in slight confusion. “So you’re gay or..? Not that it’s a big deal,” he continued hurriedly, smiling a little in reassurance. “I just never really noticed I guess.”

“Well you wouldn’t have but, not exactly,” Sam laughed awkwardly. “Um more like bi or- or pan, or something,” he mumbled, then shook his head. “Not straight. And Gabe’s my boyfriend.”

Dean glanced between them, seemingly in thought. “I mean- I don’t care Sam. You’re my brother, and I support you, understand?”

Gabe smiled, squeezing Sam’s hand tightly. He glanced at Dean awkwardly and laughed. “Um.. So yeah..” He mumbled, wincing when Jack began touching his face and poking him in his eye. “Ow- Jack- Jack stop” Gabe frowned, letting go of Sam’s hand to pull Jack away from his face. 

“Sam!” Jack cried, reaching out for Sam. 

“You want Sam?” Gabe asked softly, lifting him for Sam to take. “You heard him” Gabe smiled widely.

“I uh.. okay?” Sam laughed, taking the toddler to hold in the crook of his arm. “But um.. thanks,” he continued to his brother, smiling a little.

“Not a problem, you can trust me,” Dean grinned. “Besides, He seems like a step up from Jess. Bitch.”

“Oh my god,” Gabe muttered angrily before huffing. “I fucking hate her” Gabe whispered, crossing his arms behind his back. “So.. you like me?” Gabe laughed softly and smiled at Dean.

Dean looked him over and shrugged. “S’pose. I just met you, you seem alright.”

Gabe smiled softly and glanced at Sam. “That’s good, right?” He mumbled, watching Jack hug Sam’s neck, going back to sleep. “Hey,” He frowned, leaning closer to take Jack. “No sleeping. You’ve had your nap” He mumbled.

Sam nodded and kissed Gabe’s head. “That’s good,” he assured him. He turned back to Dean. “So, are you busy? We can leave if you are.”

“No, this can wait,” Dean responded, shaking his head and wiping his hands on his pants. “Do you want to come in? I was gonna make burgers or something for dinner.”

Gabe made a face and looked up at Sam anxiously. “If you..” He mumbled and shrugged, glancing down at Jack who had woken up completely. He glanced around the store and held Jack a little closer when he saw saws and sharper tools near them.

Dean caught his gaze and nodded to the other side of the shop. “Nothing sharp besides knives in the house. I live like, literally right next door.”

“Do you want to?” Sam asked softly, tilting his head a little.

Gabe glanced at Dean and sighed. “What is Jack gonna eat?” He asked with a frown. “I don’t think he can get the whole thing”

“Ah, we can cut it up for him, plus I’ve got fruit cups and apple sauce,” Dean shrugged. “I’ve got a kid that comes over sometimes.”

Gabe smiled widely and looked at Jack. “Thank you, Dean” He mumbled and took ahold of Sam’s hand again. “Alright, we can go” He decided.

Sam nodded with a smile, then glanced at Dean with a snort. “You should probably get cleaned up. You’re covered in grease.”

“Thanks for your input,” Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes as he led the way to the house. “I’m an adult, been living on my own for a while.”

Gabe smiled softly at Dean as Sam led him around. He squeezed Sam’s hand anxiously as he slowly followed Sam inside the house. He looked around and frowned, moving to take a hold of Sam’s forearm.

Sam looked back at him, tilting his head a little. “Are you gonna be okay?”

Gabe nodded softly and looked at Jack. “New places, Jack is with us so that’s kind of making more anxious and..” He shrugged softly. “It makes me anxious and all..” He rambled.

“It’s alright,” Sam whispered. “Do you want to step outside for a minute or do you think you’ll be okay?”

“You worry too much” Gabe whispered and moved his hand back down to hold Sam’s. “I’m fine, I just need to know if I can put Jack down before actually putting him down” He frowned.

“Dean’s got a kid that comes around,” Sam nodded. “It’s safe, trust me.”

Gabe hesitantly let go of Sam’s hand to set Jack down, watching him stand there awkwardly before hugging Gabe’s leg. He sighed and bent down to offer him his bottle. Jack immediately let go and took it before walking around the room. “So, does Dean have a child?” He asked.

“Yeah, with an ex-girlfriend,” Sam nodded with a quiet tone. “His name’s Ben. They act exactly alike, it’s kinda funny.”

“Oh,” Gabe whispered softly, frowning. “..Sorry” He mumbled, moving his arm to rub his opposite elbow.

“About what?” Sam asked in confusion, tilting his head.

Gabe shrugged, turning to watch Jack. “..Asking?” He mumbled with a shy laugh.

“Oh- no, no, it’s not like it’s a sensitive topic,” Sam assured him. “It's alright.”

Gabe smiled softly and nodded, moving to follow Jack to keep an eye on him. Sam smiled at them both and wandered into the kitchen, immediately heading for the fridge.

“Wow, so you only love me for the beer, huh?” Dean scoffed jokingly, waving him off. “They’re up higher. Ben keeps trying to get into them.”

Sam rolled his eyes, smiling as he took a bottle from the fridge and opened it. “Right. Because you weren’t stealing any drinks when you were younger.”

“Besides the point.”

“Sure,” Sam snorted, shaking his head as he walked back out.

Gabe was sitting in a chair, holding Jack in his lap as he messed with the bottle of his empty bottle. “Oh-“ Gabe began and laughed a little. “I forgot you were twenty one” He admitted with a small frown.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Sam shrugged, smiling sheepishly. “I’m just having this one. Not drunk.”

Gabe nodded softly, letting Jack down to let him wander around. He sat quietly and brought his legs closer to himself, letting his heels sit on the edge of the chair to hug his knees.

Sam sat cross-legged on the floor next to him, watching Jack as he toddled around. “He really is a sweet kid,” he mumbled softly.

Gabe hummed and smiled softly, taking a picture to send to Lucien. “He’s fairly quiet” Gabe mumbled, watching Jack come up to Sam, making grabby hands for Sam’s beer. “Hey-“ He frowned, moving to sit down near Sam, reaching out to take Jack away from Sam.

“No.” Sam stood up and set the bottle where Jack couldn’t reach. “Not for you.”

“I could say the same for you” Gabe teased Sam. Jack made a noise and threw his empty cup across the room into the kitchen. Gabe frowned and moved to hold Jack, now crying and whining. “Jack, hey, baby you gotta tell me what’s wrong” He whispered. Jack ignored him and reached for Sam. Gabe frowned and looked at Sam pleadingly.

Sam looked confused as he reached out to take him, holding him carefully. “What’s wrong bud?”

Gabe frowned at Jack, watching him reach up and pull at Sam’s hair. Gabe winced and moved to stand up, letting Jack torment Sam. He hesitantly went into the kitchen and got Jack’s bottle, looking around for Dean.

Dean glanced over at his footsteps. “Hey. Uh, it’s Gabe, right?”

“Y-yeah” Gabe mumbled. “Um- Jack is crying and trying to take Sam’s beer and..” Gabe shrugged, messing with Jack’s bottle. “Would you mind if I gave him something..?” He asked softly.

“Uh- I’ve got milk,” Dean nodded. “Does that work?”

“Yeah- yes..” Gabe mumbled, awkwardly setting the bottle on the counter. “..Sorry”

Dean raised an eyebrow at him as he flipped a burger over. “For..? He’s just a kid, he’s not gonna drink me into bankruptcy.”

“I know but..” Gabe shrugged as he got the milk out to put some in Jack’s cup. “It’s my first time meeting you and I’m already being needy and shit” He grumbled. “Definitely not the first impression I was looking for..” Gabe frowned as he put away the milk and capped Jack’s sippy cup. “I hope this doesn’t influence your opinion of me at the wedding” Gabe whispered.

“Wait- wedding?” Dean looked fully at him now. “Alright, wanting milk for a kid isn’t needy but- wedding?”

Gabe looked at Dean with wide eyes before quickly turning to take the bottle into the living room. “Come here Jack-Jack” He whispered, sitting down to give the toddler his bottle. Jack slowly took it and began drinking out of it, leaning back on Sam’s chest to close his eyes. Gabe smiled and sighed softly. “You okay?” Gabe asked Sam with a smile.

“Fine, I got him to stop pulling my hair,” Sam laughed.

“That’s not an answer to my question!” Dean called from the kitchen.

Gabe blushed and laughed softly. “Sorry, what was that?” Gabe laughed softly and smiled at Jack, reaching forward to rub his head. He parted his bangs and brushed his hair back, letting it fall freely.

“The question!” Dean huffed, coming to stand in the doorway wearing an apron, hands on his hips.

“What question?” Sam asked.

“Nothing-“ Gabe cut Sam off and reaching up to cover his blush. “Nothing Samshine..” He whispered.

Dean squinted at him and grunted as he disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving Gabe with a confused looking Sam.

Gabe laughed nervously and smiled at Sam. “..So your brother seems nice” Gabe mumbled. “I feel bad for stealing his milk though” Gabe mumbled, scratching his head.

“Meh, He hardly drinks it. Except with cereal,” Sam shrugged, tilting his head. “What was he talking about though?”

“Nothing,” Gabe mumbled and leaned forward to cuddle against Sam’s chest before taking Jack into his lap, letting the toddler grunt and move around until he was comfortable. Sam sighed and relaxed, letting his head fall to rest on top of Gabe’s.

Dean came out a while later, leaning against the kitchen door. “Alright Sammy, get up and get some food,” he mumbled around a mouthful of his own burger.

Gabe moved away so he could get out of Sam’s way, shifting to sit at the end of the couch on the floor, holding Jack contently as he chewed on his cup.

Sam stood up with a grunt, grabbing plates for both Gabe and himself before coming back with their food and sitting down. “Think he’ll eat bites of these?”

Gabe looked up from where he moved to the end of the couch and smiled. “Probably” He mumbled, sitting Jack in front of him to put the plate in front of him, coaxing him to eat it. “It’s good bub, dinner time” He whispered, holding it up to Sam’s mouth, letting Jack practically eat Gabe’s hand while he’s at it.

Sam snorted and shook his head, taking a bite. “I’m starting to them these are all you know how to make, Dean.”

“Hush, so I’m not Master Chef,” Dean scoffed, smirking a little. “You still eat it.”

“Jack seems to like it” Gabe shrugged, letting the toddler make a mess of his face. “At this rate, you’ll need a bath” Gabe mumbled softly.

“Well, won’t he be happy?” Sam laughed, leaning against his shoulder.

“Jack hates baths” Gabe mumbled and sighed, leaning over to lay his head on Sam’s shoulder. He closed his eyes while holding the plate, nor expecting to fall asleep of Sam after a few minutes.

Sam smiled a little at the two of them, keeping his movements to a minimum to let him sleep.

Dean sat silently in his chair, running his finger along the edge of his plate. “You seem happy,” he noted.

Sam glanced at him with a light shrug. “Yeah.. I am,” he sighed, smiling softly as he looked back at Gabe. “I dunno. I should’ve told you sooner.”

“No, Sam, don’t worry about it,” Dean sighed, shaking his head. “It’s not like I’m mad. Growing up how we did, I’m not surprised you kept it to yourself.”

“Yeah, well.. still,” Sam mumbled, messing with Gabe’s hair.

Once Jack was done he reached for his milk cup, taking ahold of it to sip on happily, reaching up to try and mess with Gabe’s hair like Sam was.

Sam laughed a little, tilting his head to look at him. “Gentle.”

Jack hummed before snatching Gabe’s hair to pull on. Gabe winced and nearly screamed, pulling the hand away to rub his head. Jack laughed softly on the couch and teethed on his sippy cup happily.

Sam grimaced and moved Jack’s hand away. “Sorry, Sorry-“ He sputtered. “Didn’t think he’d do that.”

Gabe grumbled and moved away to rub his fingers over the aching scalp. “It’s okay” He mumbled softly, raising Jack’s shirt to whip away his drool. He frowned at Jack and offered him more cheese to eat, then held the bottle up for him to take.

Sam hummed and sighed. “I’ve gotta learn more about kids.”

“I’d be happy to help, you can watch Ben for me,” Dean joked, then shook his head. “You used to do that all the time, pulling my hair and shit.”

Gabe frowned and moved away from the two of them to take Jack into his arms. He slowly stood up to carry Jack outside with him, sitting on the steps to the sidewalk to let Jack walk around outside, sitting in the grass to pick flowers and grass apart.

Sam glanced at him, talking to Dean for a moment longer before saying his goodbyes and heading outside. “You good?”

Gabe glanced up at Sam and frowned, moving over so he had room to walk down the steps. “..No” Gabe admitted softly, keeping an eye on Jack before he began standing up.

“What’s wrong?” Sam frowned in concern as he stepped down.

Gabe shrugged, looking up at Sam. He shrugged again, looking like he was about to cry. “I just..” He shrugged and moved away from him to go and pick up Jack, carrying him to the car quietly.

Sam tilted his head and walked to the driver’s side. “What?”

Gabe glanced at him as he buckled Jack in and wiped his tears away as he moved to the driver’s side. “I don’t know” He shrugged and stared at Sam’s chest. “But I don’t want you driving, you’ve been drinking” He mumbled.

Sam blinked and slowly moved away from the door. “I’m not drunk Gabe, but.. alright,” he sighed a little, walking around to the passenger side and getting in.

Gabe hummed and sat down, messing with the keys before sighing softly. “I’m sorry I just..” He groaned and scratched at his scalp. “I just want to get home and take a nap” He grunted and stuck the key in.

“Okay,” Sam nodded softly, glancing at him in concern. “If you wanted to leave, you could’ve told me.”

“I didn’t!” Gabe snapped as he drove, calming down a little. “..I’m sorry” He mumbled. “I’m just.. I’m tired and just want to sleep. I really liked Dean, I did but. Meeting new people just drains me..” He mumbled.

“I can understand that,” Sam responded in a quieter tone. “I’m just saying, you can tell me if you need to leave somewhere.”

Gabe opened his mouth and sighed loudly, stopping at a red light. “Just.. shut up” He whispered, resting his head on the wheel before sitting up. “I don’t want to yell at you while driving” He grumbled. “So just.. shut up” He muttered, driving again when the light turned green.

Sam opened his mouth again, then closed it with a huff and leaned against the window.

Gabe drove contently in silence. He glanced at Sam and began to feel bad, moving back to lean against his seat until they were finally home. He parked the car and took the keys out quietly.

Sam got out and moved to the backseat to unbuckle Jack, getting him out and holding him out to Gabe.

Gabe hesitantly took him with a frown, adjusting the toddler in his hands before looking up at Sam. “..Are you mad?” He asked softly, letting Jack pull on his hair.

“No, I’m-“ Sam stopped and sighed. “No, I’m not mad. But there’s no reason to yell at me for being concerned.”

Gabe frowned deeply and quickly walked past Sam to go inside, walking past the dogs to run up the stairs with Jack, getting him to the bedroom. He set him down on the bed and just stared at Jack before walking back to close the bedroom door. He rubbed his head and moved to sit on the floor, itching his scalp, grunting and whining in distress.

Sam huffed as he walked inside, rubbing his face and shooing the dogs from jumping up on him as he shut the door. He stood leaning against it for a moment, then climbed the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door.

Gabe flinched and shifted to stand up. He frowned as he paced quietly for a second, thinking on split reactions. He breathed in desperately, coming up to the door to place his fingers on the doorknob. “..Stupid” He muttered to himself, moving his fingers to quickly lock the door, jumping back as if it would hurt him afterward. He stared at the door and moved to sit on the bed with Jack, pulling the toddler into his lap to keep him close. He smiled at the sleepy child briefly before checking on the locked door again.

Sam waited a moment, then pressed his back against the wall and slid down to sit next to the door, sighing softly.

Gabe frowned as he let Jack sleep on the bed, moving off to pace around the room. “Of course..” Gabe whispered softly, beginning to cry. “Shouldn’t have listened to Michael. Relationships just aren’t your thing..” Gabe grumbled as he walked. “You always fuck things up- what else could happen?” Gabe laughed softly as he rubbed his face. “Why even give it a chance? You knew you’d fuck up..” Gabe rambled, muttering to himself until he stood in front of the bedroom door, fidgeting until he took a breath and let his head thump against the door. He sighed and leaned up to stand before his emotions got the better of him. He sobbed at the loud crack that came from his hand after punching the door. He gave in and sunk to the floor, laying on his legs before leaning against the door. “..Fuck” He whispered.

Sam jolted and was on his feet in seconds, testing the doorknob. “Gabe? What was that?”

Gabe cried louder and shrugged even though Sam couldn’t see him. “I don’t know..” He whispered shakily. “I don’t..” He shrugged again and hugged his knees, crying louder in pain when he tried to move his hand.

“Gabe- open the door,” Sam pleaded, trying the knob again.

Gabe shivered and shook his head. “No..” He whispered breathlessly. “You’re mad- and.. and I..” Gabe stopped and hugged his knees tighter. “I made you...mad..” He mumbled softly. “..So... you’re gonna hurt me” He breathed out in a whisper.

“What, no- why would I-“ Sam started in confusion, pressing closer to the door. “I mean, yeah I’m upset but why would I hurt you?”

“..Because you’re upset” Gabe whispered, chewing on his fingers while he stared at his other hand. “It’s what people do” He mumbled softly before sniffling. “They get angry and then they.. just take it out on me and it hurts..” He rambled. “I don’t wanna do that again” He cried.

“That isn’t what people do,” Sam frowned, brow furrowing. “They shouldn’t. Who did that to you?”

Gabe froze and sighed through his nose, staying quiet as he slowly rocked back and forth. He bit down on his lip and turned to stare at his hand instead, examining the knuckle that was bleeding.

Sam waited for a response before speaking again. “Gabe, please open the door. Nobody’s getting hurt.”

Gabe shook his head and messed with his finger, wincing when it hurt him. He swallowed and frowned a little. He moved away and looked up at the door suspiciously before reaching up to touch the doorknob. He slowly stood up and unlocked it, taking a step back, growing anxious as he just stared at the wood.

Sam heard the lock click and tried to turn the doorknob again, slowly pushing it open. His eyes widened a little as he saw Gabe’s hand. “Shit- did you break it?” He asked in a soft but worried tone.

Gabe swallowed and shrugged a little, looking down at it. “..I can’t move it” He whispered softly and shrugged, glancing away guiltily.

Sam stepped forward to examine it, hesitantly reaching out to touch it before drawing his hand back. “We’re going to the hospital.”

Gabe made a noise and shook his head, pulling the hand closer to himself. “It’s.. fine” He whispered softly. “I’m fine. I just got overwhelmed..”

“And you hurt yourself,” Sam pointed out with a frown. “Please? That looks really bad.”

Gabe shook his head. “It’s whatever..” He tried and looked down at the knuckle before trying to move it, instantly bursting into tears again. “Okay maybe-“ He hummed and reached up to rub his eyes.

“Come on,” Sam insisted, going to stand next to Jack and pick him up, careful to keep him asleep. “I’ll watch him.”

Gabe frowned and sighed softly. “..Maybe. Just.. I don’t want you driving my nephew around while drinking” He frowned softly. “It’s not a lot, I know, but still..”

“We really don’t have a lot of choices,” Sam sighed. “Your hand is bad. Unless you drive one-handed.”

“I love you, but you’re just making me more stressed” Gabe glared at Sam before sighing. “I don’t know..” He whispered. “Let’s just go and get this over with” he mumbled with a smile. “I’ll go as long as you promise to never take your eyes off Jack..”

“I won’t lose him,” Sam promised. “We’ll both wait for you.”

Gabe grumbled a little and nodded. “Alright.. let's go” He frowned deeply, moving to the door to begin walking down the stairs, wincing when he put his hand on the railing.

Sam grimaced a little as he continued glancing at his hand, opening the front door for him and then the car door.

Gabe smiled widely and nodded his thanks before looking back at Jack as Sam buckled him in. “Hi baby” Gabe smiled widely, waving to the toddler to keep him entertained before leaning back in his own seat. “..It’s gonna be a long night”


	10. Chapter 10

“I can’t wait to drive again. And write. And jerk you off- sorry, too soon” Gabe laughed, looking down at the knuckle that was now healed. He flexed his fingers slowly and smiled, watching the skin stretch and bend. “I can still feel the cast” He mumbled softly.

Sam snorted and watched his hand before nodding. “You might for a while, but hey, you can draw easier again,” he pointed out.

“Fuck yes I can draw again!” Gabe declared loudly. “It helped when Lucien took back Jack, sorry you got stuck helping him a lot” Gabe frowned. “But I think he really likes you now” He mumbled with a smile.

“Yeah,” Sam sighed with a small smile. “He’s sweet. I kinda miss him honestly. I dunno.”

“I mean.. Lucien does want some more time off. Ever since he found this girl” Gabe explained. “He’s pretty scared actually, but I guess she likes Jack as well, but they want alone time and Lucien’s schedule doesn’t line up with her’s or something so he asked if I can watch him every Friday night and Saturday” Gabe smiled. “And it is Friday afternoon...” Gabe whispered teasingly.

Sam visibly lit up, then cleared his throat a little and nodded. “So- should we go pick him up soon?”

Gabe hummed and shook his head. “Lucien said something about dropping him off” Gabe murmured, flexing his fingers before going to pop the knuckle, followed by a soft surprised noise. “Oh that felt so good” He mumbled, rubbing over the knuckle.

Sam laughed a little. “Feel good to have the cast off?”

“It feels good to finally think about giving you a proper handjob after Jack goes to sleep tonight” Gabe sighed. “But it’ll be a little more than a handjob hopefully..” He winked and smirked ahead at the road.

“We’ll definitely find out tonight, hm?” Sam smirked at him, then returned his attention to the road. “Just as soon as Jack’s asleep.”

“Trust me, boy can sleep through anything” He mumbled. “But if the faucet is dripping from two rooms away in complete quiet- that kid is crying and complaining so much” Gabe sighed. “So I’m thinking if we put a movie on and let him sleep to it.. we should be fine tonight” Gabe smirked widely.

“Great,” Sam grinned, glancing at him briefly. “I’m sure he’ll stay asleep. And if not.. we were exercising.”

“Oh sure,” Gabe whispered. “I’m sorry that you want me to babysit your kid, but bro I haven’t gotten laid in like.. three months. Mostly being my fault after Alfie- and also my fault when I broke my hand, but anyway, I want laid mother fucker” Gabe laughed as Sam pulled into their apartment, spotting Lucien talking with a female as he held Jack.

Sam snorted and parked the car, turning it off and getting out to wave at Lucien. He handed the keys to Gabe. “Tonight,” he smirked.

Gabe blushed a little and laughed, taking the keys happily. “As you wish” He smiled back and leaned over to kiss Sam before getting out of the car to come up beside Lucien, taking Jack from his arms. “Jackie!” He grinned proudly when the toddler laughed and hugged Gabe tightly. “Hey bubba” Gabe smiled at Lucien and glanced at the female in front of Lucien. 

“This is my brother Gabe, and his boyfriend, Sam. They babysit all the time” Lucien laughed, hugging Gabe a little. “How’s your hand?”

“Feels amazing” Gabe smiled softly. “At first it started itching, but after a while, it just feels like something is wrapping it up” He shrugged. “Feels weird, but I don’t mind it because I know it’s good or something” He laughed.

“At least it’s healed,” Sam shrugged, smiling. “That’s what’s important. How’s Jack been?”

“Quiet. Wouldn’t stop talking about Sam” He groaned and rubbed his head. “Are you guys good to babysit tonight and tomorrow?”

“Yeah, we’ll see you Sunday” Gabe smiled, taking Jack inside to set on the couch.

Sam nodded to Lucien and the girl, waiting until they started to leave before heading inside. “Alright. We’re alone with the child.”

Gabe nodded and rubbed Jack’s head as he smiled happily. “We do, and if he’s good, we’ll let him fall asleep with a movie” Gabe decided, watching Jack bounce on the seat happily.

“And we’ve still got a selection for him to choose from,” Sam nodded with a smile.

“I have an account for him on Netflix because I don’t wanna get recommended for them” He laughed softly and sat next to Jack, pointing to the TV. “What are we watching bub?”

Sam went to their room quickly to get an extra pillow and blanket for Jack. He let them plop onto the couch and leaned over the back of it.

Gabe smiled softly and let him pick a cartoon and put it on for him. “Did dad feed you?” Gabe asked. Jack nodded slowly, staring at the TV. “What’d you eat?” Gabe asked softly. 

“Chicken” Jack mumbled, pulling the blanket up over his shoulders to lay in Gabe’s lap. 

“Oh, his chicken and mushroom mess?” Gabe asked. 

“I don’t like the broccoli” Jack stated softly. 

“Have you had your nap yet?” Gabe asked. Jack hummed and shook his head. “Really? It’s almost seven..” Gabe frowned at Jack before moving to sit him up. “No sleeping until bedtime. You know you’ll get up early” He smiled widely.

“Just give it a couple hours, Alright bud?” Sam smiled, ruffling his hair softly and standing up.

Gabe smiled and let Jack lean on him as the show played. He eventually got Jack to fall asleep on him, moving him to lay in his lap so he could pet his hair. “Alright,” He decided, trying to move away to get Jack to lay on the couch. He watched Jack as he slept, staring at him before slowly backing up to stand beside the table with a soft smile.

“Here’s hoping he stays sleeping all night,” Sam smiled, backing away slightly from the couch.

“He probably will” Gabe nodded softly and smiled at Sam. “Let’s go” He grinned widely, taking his hand.

Sam laughed a little, squeezing his hand before leading him away.

Gabe smiled widely running up the stairs with him, slowly closing the door after him. “I’ve never seen you this excited” He laughed.

“Well, for one thing, I can hold your hand again without hurting you,” Sam laughed, shrugging a little.

“I hope you can fuck me and not hurt me” He joked, pulling Sam closer to wrap his arms around his neck. “I might’ve been lying, make it hurt” He rushed out, pulling Sam into a quick kiss before falling onto the bed.

Sam sighed softly into Gabe’s hair, arms resting behind his head as he stretched. “And now I hope we didn’t wake up your nephew,” he laughed.

Gabe laughed as he kissed Sam’s jawline. “He’ll be alright” He whispered. “If not, I'll handle it” He smiled widely, leaning up a little to kiss Sam. He continued, getting a little excited as he leaned over Sam’s body, only pulling back when the bedroom door opened. He moved away from Sam quickly and frowned at Jack. “Bubba?” He asked softly, sitting at the edge of the bed. 

Gabe watched the sniffling and crying toddler for a few seconds before moving away to pick him up, hugging him tightly. “What’s wrong, baby?” He whispered, one hand coming up to brush the hair from his tear-soaked face.

Sam sat forward in concern. “Jack, what’s goin' on bud?” He asked him softly.

Jack glanced up at Sam before burrowing his face back into Gabe’s shoulder. “Jack?” Gabe asked softly, listening to the toddler as he talked. “..Kelly?” He mumbled. “Jack you’ve never seen her” Gabe laughed softly and began frowning. “Jack.. Daddy told you she’s not here anymore.” He frowned, watching the child pout and raise his voice a little. 

“But she came to me! And said she was happy..” Jack whispered. 

“Where is all of this coming from?” Gabe whispered. 

“She said she loved me.. and is happy that you’re all watching me..” Jack frowned. “She said she liked Sam.. Said that uncle Cas knew his brother."

Sam tilted his head a little, crossing his legs as he sat closer to Jack and Gabe. “I’m sure she does love you very much Jack.. what do you mean though? About Cas.”

Gabe opened his mouth and sighed, reaching up to cover Jack’s ears. “Jack’s mom is.. dead” He whispered before moving his hands to rub Jack’s head. “Bubba, Kelly’s never met Sam” He smiled widely. 

Jack frowned and shook his head. “..She likes him. And Dean”

“Jack..” Gabe frowned at Jack before sighing. “Bubba, Kelly has never met the Winchesters” Gabe laughed softly. 

Jack glared at Gabe before looking at Sam. “Mommy says Mary is very sweet..”

Gabe looked at Jack with a confused face before looking at Sam. “..Mary?” He asked.

Sam’s face dropped a little as he stared at him for a moment, then sighed a looked up at Gabe. “Um.. my mom. She died when I was six months old.”

Gabe blinked in confusion before looking at Jack. “How do you know... know her..?” Gabe asked himself mostly before taking his phone out to call Lucien. “Hey um.. didn’t you say Kelly.. ya know- before Jack was even born?” He asked. “..Yeah, that’s what I thought it’s just.. he’s.. talking about Sam’s mother who died when he wasn’t even a year old and um.. he’s kind of freaking me out” Gabe laughed awkwardly.

Sam grimaced a little, his expression then turning to a confused one. “How do you know her?” He asked, looking pointedly at Jack.

Jack looked up at Sam with wide eyes. “Mommy knows her.. She said that Mary watches you. I like watching her curls bounce” Jack smiled softly. 

“Okay, that’s enough” Gabe decided and watched Jack strangely. “No, I don’t wanna watch him. I love him, but he’s talking about seeing people who died twenty years before he was born!” Gabe pointed out, watching Jack’s heartbroken expression. “Hey, don’t cry. It’s not your fault” Gabe smiled, cheering Jack up, watching the toddler kick his small legs on the edge of the bed. “..I don’t know what to do” Gabe whispered softly.

“It’s alright, I’ll uh- I’ll take him downstairs if you want,” Sam offered, fidgeting a little before he stood up from the bed.

“It’s okay it’s just.. I can move shit with my mind. My brother can fritz out electronics... and my nephew can see and talk to ghosts” Gabe sighed, putting his phone into his pocket. “My nephew can talk to the dead..” He whispered, trying to process it again.

“Mommy’s not dead.. she’s right there” Jack smiled and pointed to the empty wall of the room. 

“Okay-“ Gabe laughed and rubbed his head.

“Wait- what?” Sam blinked in confusion and shook his head. “We’ll come back to that later but- for now, what’s our plan with Jack?”

“I don’t know..” Gabe sighed. “Jack. What’s Mary saying?” He asked with a smile. 

Jack stared at the wall before looking at Sam. “..Samshine” Jack mumbled with a smile. 

Gabe stared at Jack before looking up at Sam with a confused expression. “Samshine..?”

Sam furrowed his brow a little. "I- Dean said she used to call me that. I mean, I don't know why he remembers but.." he trailed off and shrugged, sitting back down again to think.

Gabe sighed and laughed softly. “Always with my family” He whispered. “We’re a bunch.. of big freaks” He grumbled before throwing himself onto the other side of the bed so Jack was between them. “I can’t believe he’s like us” Gabe mumbled through the muffled pillow.

Sam glanced at him. “Like you? I.. explain, please?”

Gabe sighed and shifted to sit up. “God I haven’t moved anything on purpose in years..” Gabe whispered softly before looking at Sam. “It’s.. complicated. My dad used to say he could see the future and would change it around if he didn’t like it and stuff. We all used to just think he was crazy until he told Lucien the exact day Samandriel would overdose. As a kid, I never believed him, or my brothers. But Michael can.. read minds? If you ask what you’re thinking about, he’s always right. I don’t know how he knows, but he just does..” Gabe shrugged. “Lucien.. makes electronics bug out. Fire alarms, turn the TV on and off randomly. Microwaves, phones, computers, the oven- He just.. completely fucks things up!” Gabe rambled on. “Samandriel used to have a really detailed and scarily accurate memory. Could memorize anything, until, ya know” Gabe smiled softly. “We’re all just.. weird. And I guess Jack can see and talk to ghosts” Gabe finished, feeling exhausted.

Sam sat with his mouth hanging partway open, blinking quickly a couple of times. “Whoa- I just- whoa,” he uttered, then tilted his head. “How does that work..? Can you still move stuff?”

“I don’t know” Gabe admitted, watching Jack stare at the wall. “Our whole family..” He whispered. “Cas has powers too. Supposedly if he touches a wound he can heal you. We found out when I was nine and he would rub his finger over the gashes in my knees and they wouldn’t.. heal, but they would.. connect the skin. Like, it would take half the time to heal” Gabe mumbled softly. “Cas has just.. always had that kind of touch” Gabe mumbled. “As for me..” He sighed. “I never practiced. I didn’t want to be a freak like my brothers and dad” Gabe frowned. “Turns out I am.. Powers or not” He laughed softly. “If 'powers' is the right word to use” He shrugged.

“Well.. abilities maybe?” Sam shrugged. “I’ve never heard of something like that. That was real anyway. But uh.. there’s literally no way Jack could’ve known about my mom so..”

Gabe sighed and looked at Sam. “I know- I..” He frowned, patting Jack’s head. “We all have.. strange abilities” He whispered, moving to stand up. “I’m sorry, do you not want him to talk to her anymore?” Gabe asked. “I don’t.. I don’t really know what to do- I’ve never had my nephew talk to my boyfriend’s dead mom before”

“No no, it’s- it’s fine, he’s fine, it’s just kinda.. odd I guess,” Sam laughed awkwardly. “I just didn’t expect it.”

“Alright” Gabe laughed awkwardly before smiling. “So.. my nephew can talk to your mom.. and my brother can read minds” He laughed. “Oh yeah, along with a dad who can ‘see’ the future” He chuckled.

“Huh.. I mean, I’m not sure how I’m supposed to react but..” Sam laughed and shrugged. “So uh.. can I see it? Your thing?”

Gabe shrugged and looked up with a confused face. “I..” Gabe began and laughed softly. “Um- It’s.. I don’t..Practice” He mumbled out an excuse before awkwardly sitting on the bed. “Yeah” He laughed softly. “So I highly doubt it’ll even work” He shrugged with a smile.

Sam tilted his head a little. “Wouldn’t hurt to try, right? Please?” He pleaded.

Gabe made a face and looked around the room. “I don’t..” He mumbled awkwardly, getting up to take a book off of the shelf. “Um...” He frowned and opened the book to sit on the bed, staring at it. He raised his hand before drawing it back to rub his other arm. “Sam I don’t know. I haven’t done this since I was like.. fourteen” He smiled shyly.

“I’m not here to judge Gabe, I just wanna see it,” Sam assured him, getting off of the bed and grabbing a pen to set on top of the book. “Maybe starting small would help?”

Gabe watched Sam before smiling softly. “..Alright” He decided, flexing his fingers awkwardly before he raised his hand again. He blinked at the pen, moving it barely across the paper. He frowned and glanced at Sam, straightening the fingers to push the pen off of the book, about a foot away from the cover. Gabe stared and shrugged a little, glancing awkwardly at Sam.

Sam continued to stare in amazement, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner? This is cool!”

Gabe laughed awkwardly and shrugged, moving his hand over the book to slowly turn pages. “Because I hated it.. I thought it was.. weird” Gabe mumbled, stopping the book to bring the pen back, struggling for a second. He made a fist and pulled at it, pulling it too far so it landed on the floor. “..Besides, no believes me” He mumbled, dropping his hand.

“Well.. it’s not really something you hear every day,” Sam nodded. “You didn’t believe your dad at first.”

“I mean yeah but..” Gabe shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s freaky” He frowned, reaching out to close the book and put it away. Gabe hummed and sighed. “I should’ve just said nothing” Gabe whispered frowning.

“It’s not like you’re hurting people with it,” Sam frowned, leaning forward slightly. “It’s just something that makes you unique.”

Gabe shrugged and moved to pick up the pen. “Not majorly, but I have hurt people before” Gabe mumbled before dropping the pen on Sam’s desk. “I just..” He began before glancing at Jack. “I don’t like talking about it”

Sam hummed and nodded, sitting up a little. “That’s okay. I was just curious, you don’t have to.”

“It’s alright” Gabe mumbled and smiled softly. “I think it’s time to take Jack to bed” He joked, pointing to the already passed out kid. “Is it okay he sleeps in here with us?” Gabe asked with a small smile. “I know you wanted to mess around, but Jack usually is with someone..”

“No, it’s alright, I get it,” Sam sighed with a smile in his direction. “I’ll get his pillow and blanket.”

Gabe smiled, leaning over to kiss Sam quickly. “Maybe if we’re quiet we can do something on the couch and leave him sleeping here?” Gabe asked shyly.

“If you’re up for it,” Sam whispered back, leaning in slightly. “Once he falls asleep again.”

Gabe grinned, setting a hand on Sam’s thigh before glancing back at Jack. “He’s basically knocked on. Now come on” He whispered. “If you don’t hurry up I’ll pull you down the stairs by your dick” He teased, standing up to slowly tiptoe down the stairs.

“Ow?” Sam laughed quietly, following carefully after him.

Gabe chuckled under his breath, glancing back up the stairs before slowly walking over to pull Sam to the couch with him. He moved Sam to sit down, standing over him for a second to listen before straddling his lap, kissing him softly. “Just be quiet” He shrugged and smiled.

Sam laughed a little and nodded. “Goes for both of us,” he said, wrapping his arms around Gabe’s waist.

“I’m not that loud” He whispered softly, moving his head to kiss over Sam’s neck and jawline before pushing against him. “You’re the sensitive one” He teased, raising his shirt to drop on the couch. 

“Gab..?” Jack asked softly. 

Gabe blushed and held the shirt up over his chest a little. “H-Hey little man.. why are you up again?” He asked with a nervous laugh. 

“The light was on and I can’t reach it..” He whispered softly. 

“Alright- go back up to bed and I’ll tuck you in, okay? Just give me a few minutes here” Gabe smiled anxiously. 

Jack nodded in the dark and began climbing up the stairs.

Sam rubbed his face and covered his mouth as he laughed. “Ah. Children are the best, aren’t they?”

Gabe whined, setting his forehead on Sam’s shoulder. “I just wanna fuck my boyfriend” He whispered, sliding off of Sam to pull his shirt over his head. “I’ll be back” He whispered and climbed the stairs. Once upstairs he picked Jack up and set him down, pulling their blanket up and over him. He moved over to turn the lamp on as a night light and smiled at Jack. “It’s time to go to sleep now. No more getting up” Gabe informed him. “Understand?” Jack nodded and hugged a pillow close to sleep on it. “Alright. I love you, goodnight” Gabe whispered and kissed his head. He checked the light to make sure it was off this time and slowly closed the bedroom door. He sighed and walked back down the stairs, instantly making his way to Sam’s lap. “Quick, you’ve got like ten minutes to fuck me before he gets up again.”


	11. Chapter 11

Gabe sighed as he sat at the kitchen table, staring at his water bottle cap. He hummed and raised a hand to start moving it. He watched in slight amazement, moving it slowly in circles on the table. He laughed softly, too distracted in his own amusement to notice the door opening.

Sam set the keys on their rack and opened his mouth to call out to Gabe, pausing when he looked into the kitchen. Smiling, he stepped forward. “Whatcha doin'?”

Gabe jolted, moving his hand to make the cap go flying across the kitchen floor near the door bowl. “N-Nothing- I..” He began, staring at Sam anxiously. “Was um..” He whispered, eyes filling with tears. “I don’t..” He mumbled softly and lowered his head to stare at his feet. “..I” He tried again, giving up then.

Sam jumped and frowned in confusion. “W-what? You don’t have to be ashamed of it you know.”

“I..” Gabe began before shrugging with a small smile. “I don’t know. I’m so used to be afraid of it” He whispered. “I guess I’ve never really had someone be as interested in it as you” He laughed and stood up to go pick up the cap, coming back to put it on the table, pausing to just stare at it. “Anyway” He mumbled softly.

“It’s interesting,” Sam shrugged a little, leaning over the table.

Gabe laughed a little as he sat down and stared at the bottle cap. “I don’t know. It’s pretty weird too” He mumbled. “I tend to forget about it a lot. Until I reach for something and it flies across the room and I remember I’m a freak” He smiled widely.

“I’ve never noticed it until you mentioned it,” Sam shrugged a little.

“That’s because I’ll be talking to you and suddenly I’ll move something and wish you don’t notice. Balthazar refuses to come over anymore because he thinks my place is haunted. It’s easier to just let him believe that than.... tell him I can move things.. with my mind” He whispered.

“I can understand that,” Sam nodded, sighing. “And I’d think you’d rather not be hounded about it either.”

“I don’t mind getting asked about it, I just don’t want everyone to know. What if like.. the government thinks I’m an alien and wants to kill me?” Gabe laughed softly. “Not a normal fear, but it is one”

“It makes sense for you,” Sam nodded with a slight laugh. He shook his head a little. “I would also not like to have you taken by the government.”

“Thanks. But hey.. if anyone asks.. your boyfriend is out of this world” He grinned, kicking his feet up on the table before he fell out of the chair, landing on his back.

“Shit-“ Sam jolted and quickly knelt next to him to help him up. “Are you okay?”

Gabe laughed and nodded with a smile. “Yeah.. not the first time I’ve thrown myself out of a chair” He grinned widely.

Sam snorted, shaking his head. “No, but at least this time you didn’t crack your head on the floor.”

Gabe laughed softly and frowned, letting Sam help him up. “I suppose that’s a plus..” He mumbled, hearing his phone go off in the living room. “Uh, lemme get that” He smiled softly, moving to the living room to quietly pick up his phone. “Mr. Rondo?” He asked curiously.

Sam tilted his head a little, walking out to plop down in the chair.

“Yes, I knew it went to state” Gabe mumbled softly and sat beside Sam with a shrug. “Yes- I..” He stopped to blink quickly. “What?” Gabe laughed softly. “I-“ Gabe began with a soft smile, glancing at Sam with a wide smile. “Yes of course” He laughed.

Sam looked up at him with a confused smile, waiting patiently for him to finish.

Gabe smiled, bringing one knee up to his chest. “I mean.. I don’t know. That’s pretty far” Gabe mumbled before sighing. “Do you think Sam can come? The painting was of him after all” He mumbled with a soft small. “..Yes, that’s perfect!” He laughed loudly and moved to lean against Sam’s chest. “Maybe our dogs too? I don’t want to leave them alone for two weeks..”

“Wait- what’s happening?” Sam asked, whispering excitedly.

“Shh!” Gabe shushed him as he listened. “New York..? And- And then Austria?” Gabe asked softly. “France?!” He asked loudly. “One painting went that far?” Gabe whispered. “How? I.. I barely did anything- I..” Gabe trailed off, listening to his teacher.

Sam leaned forward a little, still watching him.

“..Fuck” Gabe whispered before flinching. “Sorry- sorry yes I’ll.. I’ll tell Sam” He whispered, lowering the phone to hang up. “..Fuck”

“What’s happening?” Sam asked again.

“I took your advice and entered a few projects into competitions..” Gabe explained. “Well, I didn’t know which one to use so I.. entered them all in” He whispered. “And over half of them went to state.. And about half of what went to state went to different country competitions..” Gabe sighed softly. “..Thirteen different countries” Gabe explained softly.

Sam’s jaw dropped as he stared at him. “Thirteen?” He asked in awe. “Jeez.. that’s great Gabe!”

Gabe laughed and swallowed. “I need to fly internationally.. for about two weeks” He mumbled. “To see if I win any of them” He sighed. “I uh.. leave soon” He whispered softly, messing with his jeans. “..Tomorrow”

“Oh,” Sam blinked a couple times and nodded. “Well- I can help you pack if you want. It’s a great opportunity for you.”

“I.. I can’t go” Gabe mumbled and frowned. “No way. He wants me to leave you for two weeks? And tomorrow at that” Gabe laughed and shook his head as he stood up. “No way” He mumbled, waking into the kitchen.

“What-? Gabe, hold on, think about this,” Sam insisted, standing up to follow. “This is a good thing! And who says I can’t go?”

“Rondo” Gabe shrugged, picking up his bottle of water to take a drink before capping it. “Said only the artist and teacher can go” He mumbled. “If I don’t go I’ll get disqualified or something but.. who cares?” He laughed softly. “I don’t want to spend two weeks practically on a plane” He mumbled. “Especially not without you” He rolled his eyes and opened the fridge to put the bottle away.

“Well.. maybe I can’t go WITH you technically, but nobody’s telling me I can’t go on my own,” Sam pointed out.

“Sam.. plane tickets are- two hundred at the most. Let’s say every plane ticket is one hundred even. That’s over one thousand dollars, baby. You can’t afford that” Gabe frowned deeply. “The most we could probably do is go to New York together..” Gabe whispered before sighing. “Even then it’d be expensive to just get you back from New York” He frowned.

Sam frowned and hummed, leaning on the table. “Well.. maybe we can figure something out. I just don’t want you to have to miss out on something like this.”

“Have to miss out? Sam, I WANT to miss out” Gabe scoffed. “Just.. Just all the..” He shrugged. “People? Going places I don’t know the language of?” He mumbled. “It all just-“ Gabe sighed and shook his head. “Overwhelming..” Gabe decided on. “I would go normally but,” He shrugged and smiled at Sam. “I’ve got someone like you..” He smiled, taking ahold of Sam’s hands “and I’m clingy” He laughed, hugging Sam.

Sam laughed a little with him, hugging him back. “Alright, well.. no one can make you go. All kinda comes down to you.”

“I know” Gabe mumbled and frowned. “..Actually, I don’t” He groaned. “I want to but I’m gonna miss you” He complained. “And I’ve only been out of the country like twice” He whispered. “..I don’t know” He sighed loudly.

“It’s alright,” Sam murmured against Gabe’s hair, straightening up a little. “But maybe it’d be worth it..? Obviously, it’s still up to you, but maybe it’d be fun. And we could still do video chat stuff.”

Gabe sighed softly and nodded, glancing up at Sam. “..Yeah. Yeah-“ He chuckled. “Um.. wanna help me pack?” He smiled widely.

“Sure,” Sam snorted, nodding as he reached down to take his hands.

Gabe squeezes tightly and sighed, letting him lead him up the stairs.

Sam pushed the door open and paused a moment to look around, then headed for the closet. “Um- the big suitcase?”

“I’m planning on taking that- and a backpack probably” Gabe mumbled, awkwardly sitting on the bed. “I’m gonna need to take my medicine every morning” He whispered and sighed. “Our time zones are going to be.. so messy” He whispered and frowned.

“It’s alright, we’ll figure it out,” Sam assured him, huffing as he pulled down the suitcase from the top of the closet. He set it on the floor and walked over to kiss the top of his head. “So- how many days worth of clothes?”

Gabe smiled, crossing one leg as the other dangled. “Um..” He sighed. “Seventeen days” He whispered. “So I could probably find a laundry matt or something halfway through” He mumbled. “Plus I could just wear a hoodie and no shirt underneath” He mumbled. “Either way I’m gonna be rooming with Rondo for like a month” Gabe laughed softly.

“Sounds fun,” Sam joked. “Well, if the places you stay have WiFi, we can video chat. Assuming we can find times that line up aright.”

“Not sure” Gabe mumbled with a frown, staring down at the bags Sam had laid out.

“It’ll be alright. I’m sure of it,” Sam said confidently, smiling as he went to go through their closet.

Gabe laughed softly and sighed. “Are you just going to pack for me then?” He teased, watching Sam go through his clothes. “..I don’t have that many black shirts.. do I?” Gabe asked himself with a frown.

“Not a lot,” Sam shrugged, pulling out a couple of dress shirts and laying them on the bed, then going back to find a blazer. “But it’s alright. White looks good on you too.”

Gabe blushed a bit and shrugged. “Maybe just a sweater or two?” Gabe mumbled. “Or a nice blouse with white jeans. Either way, I’m wearing converses with every outfit” He muttered softly.

“Fair enough,” Sam shrugged, taking a couple sweaters and a few more nicer shirts from the closet. “These work?”

Gabe smiled and nodded, climbing off the bed to start folding the shirt a different way to roll them up so he had more room for clothes. “I am so not gonna be able to fit everything back in here” Gabe laughed softly and grinned up at Sam. Between the two of them joking and two hours of Gabe trying to teach Sam how to fold the pants, they got done around midnight. 

“Fuck me” Gabe whispered before looking up. “That’s not an invitation!” He warned, zipping the bag up to set against the desk. “My flight is like.. one in the afternoon tomorrow since New York is the same time zone” He mumbled and leaned against the bed on the floor.

Sam sighed a little and sat down next to him. “We should uh.. probably sleep. I’ll drive you to the airport if you want, unless you have a ride.”

“No. I’m gonna take my bags and drive myself to school and then we’ll leave. When I get back it’ll be at the school and I’ll drive home in the car” Gabe nodded softly, closing his eyes against the end of the bed.

Sam nodded, quietly leaning over to rest his head against Gabe’s shoulder and closing his eyes as well.

Gabe smiled softly, grunting as he shook his head. “Hey, no.. Get in bed” Gabe whispered, moving away from Sam. He first undid his jeans and sat on their bed, watching him.

Sam whined in protest as Gabe moved away, begrudgingly standing up and pulling off his jeans before crawling into bed with him again.

Gabe laughed softly and moved to cover Sam with the blankets. He smiled down at him and kissed him. “Goodnight, even though you didn’t want to” Gabe whispered finally, moving to lay on his own side of the bed.

“Night,” Sam mumbled back to him, curling up a little against him.

Gabe laughed, moving closer to Sam so Sam could cuddle him. When he woke up in the morning, he was crawling over Sam to try and find his ringing phone, holding it up to his ear. “Hello?” He asked softly, listening to Rondo ramble on. 

“I didn’t know if you were up but it’s nine right now and I just want to make sure you’re at the airport in time and-“

Gabe hummed and hung up, dropping his phone over his shoulder to cuddle further into Sam’s chest.

Sam grumbled a little in his sleep, opening his eyes after a moment and blinking sleepily. “Wh’ time is ‘t?”

“Rondo says nine” He whispered, pressing soft kisses to Sam’s chest before settling in to try and sleep again.

“Nine?” Sam repeated, moving around a little. “Should you be getting up?”

“My flight leaves at one” Gabe muttered and shifted to sit up, figuring he wouldn’t be able to sleep with Sam nagging at him. “You wanna shower together?” Gabe asked, crawling out of bed to stand on the ground, going to get clean clothes from their dresser.

Sam nodded, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes, then smiling softly at him. “I’ll get us some towels.”

Gabe smiled, getting Sam some clothes for when he was done. “And I’ll get the lube” He teased, opening the draw to take the bottle, shaking it at him as he left to go to the bathroom.

Sam snorted, getting up and taking some towels from a shelf before heading in after him, shutting the door behind him.

~

Gabe smiled widely as he turned the water off. “I think I’m going to miss that the most..” Gabe pouted, reaching out to wrap the towel around himself before stepping out of the bathtub.

“Yeah.. I’ll miss having you with me while I sleep,” Sam shrugged a little, squeezing water from his hair. “But I’m excited for you still, I’ll check up on you every morning.. er, every morning here.”

“Even if it might be two in the morning or something” Gabe snorted, drying himself off as he got dressed. He rubbed over his hair and sighed. “Not to mention dressing nicely” He muttered. “I might not be able to call all the time and I’m sorry if I call you and you’re asleep or busy” Gabe frowned. “..I’ve never done this before” He grumbled.

“It’ll be alright. As long as I’m not in a class, I’ll pick up,” Sam smiled, pulling his hair back into a small ponytail.

Gabe smiled, messing with his dress shirt before sighing. “This is so.. wrong” He grumbled, getting the comb to comb his hair back. “I don’t like it. I look like I’m actually sophisticated” He whispered.

“You look good,” Sam told him, pulling clean clothes on and coming up to hug him from behind.

Gabe smiled softly and leaned back into him, his wet hair soaking Sam’s shirt. “Do you think I should take a coat? I am going to colder parts of the world..” He mumbled, looking up at Sam.

“Hm.. probably,” Sam nodded. “Maybe Cas will lend you his trench coat,” he joked.

“I don’t look good in it” Gabe mumbled softly, shrugging. “I look fat” He laughed and patted his stomach before shifting to move away from Sam, looking around for the hair gel.

“Well, there’s always your green jacket,” Sam shrugged, straightening up a little. “I like that one.”

“Me too” Gabe mumbled, gelling back his hair before washing the comb off, going in search of his jacket. He grinned widely as he came back in with his hands in his pockets, shrugging a little. “How does this look?” He asked softly.

Sam looked him up and down and nodded with a grin. “Looks good. Like someone who’s ready to win.”

Gabe snorted and shook his head. “I look like a sexy crackhead” Gabe laughed softly and sighed. “..I should probably leave soon” He whispered with a frown.

Sam nodded, tilting his head as he reached out to hug him. “I’ll miss you.. good luck at your things.”

Gabe smiled widely as he hugged Sam tightly. “I can’t believe I agreed to this” He whispered, pulling away to pull Sam into a soft kiss.

“It’s gonna go great, I can feel it,” Sam said assuredly, smiling as he kissed him again.

Gabe smiled anyway, reaching up to tangle his fingers into Sam’s hair, pulling him into a loving kiss that he didn’t want to pull away from. Sam sighed a little as he held him tighter, fingers messing with the edges of Gabe’s coat.

Gabe smiled against Sam, stepping back to lean against the bathroom sink, pulling Sam to lean over him. He whined into the kiss as his phone rang out, hesitantly pulling away to answer it. “Not a good time” Gabe mumbled out with a pout. 

“Probably not but it’s ten and dammit Gabe, do you know the meaning of punctual?!” Rondo joked, anxiety hinting in his voice. 

“Alright, I’m going I’m going..” Gabe sighed and glanced at Sam. “Bye” He mumbled, hanging up to stare at Sam. “I gotta go..” He frowned.

Sam nodded, pulling him in for one last hug before pulling back again. “Um.. call me when you land? Just so I know you made it.”

“I promise” Gabe smiled, pulling away to fix his hair before going into the bedroom, grabbing his backpack and suitcase on wheels. He sighed softly and made his way downstairs, letting Sam follow him. “I’ll uh.. see you in seventeen days” Gabe mumbled. “This is it, huh?” He laughed softly and grinned. “..Until I come back of course” He smiled shyly.

“And I’ll be here waiting for you,” Sam assured him, tilting his head with a soft smile. “You’re gonna do great.”

Gabe smiled proudly and pulled Sam down to kiss him again before turning to the door. “Alright, I’ll see you then” He whispered, frowning as he hesitated before walking out the door and to his car. He glanced back and put his bags in the back. He glanced back again when he was getting into the driver’s side. He sighed heavily and turned the car on, pulling slowly away from their home.

Rondo was waiting for him with their plane tickets in hand, waving him over once he’d spotted him. “Good, you’re here,” he sighed, handing Gabe his ticket and grabbing his bags. “Now we can go.”

Gabe chuckled, taking his ticket before getting his bags out, locking his car. “Wow, no ‘I’m glad you came’ or ‘Congratulations’ or maybe even a ‘Damn Gabe, I can’t believe you even showed up’” He scoffed with a smile and climbed into the taxi with his teacher.

“Alright, enough. I’m glad you decided to come. I’ve been trying to get you to do these contests for a while now,” Rondo said, rolling his eyes a little, but still smiling.

“Yeah- and this is what happens. We get to go to thirteen different countries within two weeks and have to scramble to keep our heads on” Gabe laughed softly. “At least some of the prizes are money” Gabe shrugged.

“Yes, well, in my opinion, you’re almost guaranteed to win,” Rondo told him. “So I guess the first thing we do is try and get rid of our jet lag.”

Gabe laughed softly, glancing out the window. Before he knew it, they were at the airport, getting their bags separated and getting on a plane. Gabe frowned as he remained quiet, getting a window seat.

Rondos had settled in next to him, glancing over at him. “You’re not a nervous flier are you?”

Gabe shook his head and smiled looking down at his phone. “..No just..” Gabe stopped and shrugged. “Nervous, but not about flying” Gabe decided softly.

Rondo nodded slightly, glancing down at his phone and then back up to him. “It’s just a few hours. Sleep through it if it helps. That’s what I’ll be doing.”

Gabe sighed and nodded, glancing out the window to watch the ground get further away. He looked around and back down at his phone, frowning at the realization he wouldn’t be able to text Sam until they landed. He smiled when the message from Sam popped up though. 

~

Sam tapped his foot as he sat on the couch. He hummed to himself as he searched for different time zones, scribbling then down on a piece of paper. He looked up at the clock again, then picked up his phone to call Gabe.

Gabe laughed softly as he carried to ribbon for first place back to the hotel he and Rondo were staying at. “I still can’t believe I won” Gabe mumbled, jumping to pick up his phone. “Sam! Great news, I won in New York and we’re on our way to Ireland after we stop by the hotel and get our things!” Gabe cheered.

“Really? That’s great!” Sam laughed excitedly, standing up from the couch to pace around the room. “The dogs and I are cheering you on for Ireland.”

Gabe laughed softly as he walked, staring down at the ribbon. “Even better, New York’s prize was five hundred dollars. All of them have cash prizes! I’m more interested in the ribbons, but I’m more than happy to take the money as well”

“Sh, we need the money, Gabe, we’re broke college students,” Sam snorted. “I’m really happy for you though!”

“I’m happy too” Gabe laughed and sighed softly. “..I really miss you though” Gabe whispered softly and frowned as he walked. 

“It’s not so bad” Mr. Rondo smiled at Gabe. “Just sixteen more days” He grinned. 

Gabe still frowned, glancing away.

“I miss you too, but like I said, I’ll call every day if I can,” Sam assured him, kicking slightly at the carpet as he talked. “And as soon as you get back, we’ll have a weekend off together, yeah?”

Gabe laughed softly. “Yeah.. Expect we might be going to Australia just to go” Gabe mumbled. “I’m excited but it’s still up for debate. It is like two weeks away anyway” He laughed softly. “We just.. don’t know yet”

“Oh- well, that’s up to you. Eventually, though, we’ll get to see each other again,” Sam said with a smile as though Gabe could see him.

“Eventually” Gabe decided. “I do feel bad just leaving you” He sighed softly. “Maybe we can video call when I get free time? Once I’m in Ireland it’ll be like.. seven-ish hours ahead and it’ll be morning all over, so I’m planning on sleeping on the plane”

“That’s alright, I’ve got time zones for here all figured out,” Sam said proudly, waving the paper slightly so it made a flapping sound. “So I’ll call you, or you call me- one of us will call.”

“Yeah- Good idea, good idea um.. I’ve gotta go and get my stuff and go to the airport so. I’ll call you in the... morning?” Gabe asked softly. “Um.. I’m sorry. I’ll see you soon. Promise” Gabe mumbled.

“Talk to you soon,” Sam responded with a soft sigh, then smiled again. “Let me know you made it safe.”

Gabe laughed softly and hung up, making his way to the suitcases. He put his ribbon in the mesh pocket along with the check and left to the taxi. The trip was fairly short and soon enough they were on the plane to another country. 

“This is so crazy” Gabe whispered to Rondo as he looked out at the dark sky out of the window.

“Exciting,” Rondo grinned. “I was traveling for competitions when I was in college, but not this many.”

“Huh” Gabe smiled softly, leaning back in his seat to go to sleep. 

Gabe woke up by being shaken by Rondo and made his way to get his bags and phone, with the charging cable. “Hm. Europe. Or.. UK?” He mumbled and smiled. “Ireland” He nodded sleepily.

“We’ve arrived,” Rondo sighed, searching around a bit before finding their bags. “We’ve got a few hours still. We should sign into our hotel.”

Gabe frowned a little and nodded, taking his backpack and suitcase to get off the plane, following his teacher. He looked around and grinned. “Alright.. And then do you think we’ll have enough time to do some looking around or anything?” He asked softly. “I want a couple of pictures” He admitted, looking over the ones of him from New York and the few sights they visited in New York.

“I suppose, if we’re quick,” Rondo shrugged, pulling out his phone to look over his schedule. “We need to get our room first.”

Gabe frowned a little and nodded, glancing around as they walked. “Dublin huh?” Gabe asked softly with a wide smile.

Rondo nodded and readjusted his grip on his bags. “We’ll have some time after the competition to look around too. I’ve never been to Ireland.”

Gabe smiled softly at that and nodded, quietly making his way out of the airport. Once officially checked out and ready to leave, Gabe was our first, looking around excitedly. “Aw.. this is gonna be so cool!” Gabe laughed happily.

“We might want to find a map,” Rondo suggested. “Maybe in one of the gift shops. Unless you want to split up and meet again later.”

“No, I don’t wanna separate” Gabe laughed nervously. “Not in another country” He mumbled with a shy smile as they walked down the sidewalk. “Is that the hotel?” Gabe asked softly.

“Yep. I called ahead, so we should just be able to get our room keys and get in,” Rondo nodded.

“That’s nice at least” Gabe smiled widely and followed his teacher inside, looking around as he got their key. He glanced at the wall and noticed pamphlets, looking over the wall for a map one.

Rondo stood at the front desk to get them checked in, walking over to Gabe a few minutes later to hand him his key.

Gabe looked up from the map and smiled, folding it up again to off to Rondo as he took his key. “Competition first or exploration?” He snorted.

“Competition is three hours from now.. if we hurry we can get a head start on exploring,” his teacher shrugged, waving him toward their room.

Gabe perked up and quickly followed after him. “Alright. Let me fix my hair and change clothes and we can explore” Gabe grinned widely, taking his bag to the bathroom.

“Alright,” Rondo agreed. He set his bags against the wall and waited on one of the beds for Gabe to be ready.

Gabe came out minutes later in skinny jeans and a dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and untucked. “And before you ask, no, I am not tucking my shirt in because fuck that uncomfortableness” Gabe mumbled, pulling out his phone.

Rondo sighed and shook his head. “Fine. I’m still happy about the fact that I even got you to come here.”

“I’m surprised I agreed” Gabe laughed, pulling out his phone to call Sam with a bright smile stuck to his face.

“Hello?” Sam yawned into the phone, then cleared his throat. “Is this the ‘I survived the plane to Ireland’ call?” He joked.

“Yeah, I did” Gabe laughed softly before frowning. “Oh, no.. It’s like one in the morning over there isn’t it?” He whispered softly. “I’m sorry” He mumbled.

“Nah it’s fine,” Sam mumbled into the phone, trying to sound as cheery as he could. “I told you I’d talk to you when you got there.”

Gabe frowned and sighed softly. “Let’s talk later. Call me in a few hours” Gabe whispered, hanging up on Sam to not even give him a chance.

Rondo gave him a sideways glance. “What was that about?”

Gabe glanced at Rondo and frowned. “I forgot it’s not U.S. time zone and I called my boyfriend and woke him up..” Gabe sighed heavily. “..At one A.M.” He whispered.

Rondo let out a long whistle and shrugged. “He doesn’t seem like the type to be upset about that, in my opinion.”

“No but.. I don’t know. We’ve barely talked because of these trips” Gabe sighed. “And I’ve still got more than two weeks” He whispered softly. “..I just.. I hope we’re still okay after this whole trip. I’ve never had to do the long-distance thing”

“Hm. Well, if things go as well as they do when I see you, I think you’ll be fine,” Rondo said as reassuringly as he could, nodding to himself.

Gabe hummed and put his phone away with a smile. “Let’s just enjoy Ireland, shall we?” Gabe asked with a wide grin.

Rondo shrugged and straightened up as he walked a little faster. “We should find a coffee place, we’ll get something before we board the plane tomorrow.”

“We’re staying the night in Ireland? I thought the plan was to go to this twelve PM competition and fly over to Manchester in the U.K.?” Gabe asked softly.

“Gabriel, we’re both going to be exhausted by the time we get back to the hotel. We need to sleep before we get even more jet lag,” Rondo sighed, rubbing his hands together.

Gabe frowned deeply and slowly nodded, sighing. He proceeded to follow his teacher around while traveling Dublin. He took pictures and met locals happily, finally joining in the completion. Even though he didn’t get first, he still got money and a ribbon for third.

Rondo patted him on the back as they walked out, grinning. “Whatdya think of that? Placing in both competitions already!”

Gabe laughed softly and shrugged. “I think my luck is running thin” He joked. “So. A whole day in Ireland and we get to what..?” Gabe asked with a smile. “Go around Dublin and just look around?”

“S’pose. Then in a few hours, we can.. crash and be fully awake tomorrow,” Rondo laughed, gesturing around them before glancing at Gabe as his phone rang.

Gabe frowned and moved the check and ribbon to one hand so he could take out his phone. He held it up to his ear as he answered it. “Hey?” Gabe asked softly with a small grin.

“Hey- sorry I wasn’t fully awake earlier,” Sam laughed a little. “I’m calling before I head into class. How’s Ireland been?”

Gabe smiled softly and remembered what he placed. “Good. Weather is meh” He chuckled. “I think my luck is running out. I placed third” He mumbled. “Still got a ribbon and money, but it wasn’t first. But I’m still happy with it”

“Hey, that’s still really good! Two awards in a row!” Sam pointed out happily.

“Yeah, I’m actually really happy with it” Gabe mumbled and continued walking. “Isn’t it almost time for your class?” Gabe asked with a wide smile, teasing him.

“Ehh I’ve got time,” Sam laughed. “Just wanted to talk to you since I was a little out of it earlier.”

“It’s alright. I felt bad for waking you so I made you sleep some. Sorry” Gabe apologized again.

“No, it’s alright. I would’ve woken myself up,” Sam told him. “Besides, it was nice to at least sleep again knowing you were safe on the ground.”

Gabe grinned widely and tilted his head. “Aw.. what a charmer” He smirked a little, taking the small key chain Rondo offered to him. “I’m getting keychains of everywhere I’m going” He mumbled. “I have a bag now of just the two, but I’m ready for ten more” He chuckled.

“Go for it, we’ll hang them somewhere so they don’t weigh down your keys,” Sam laughed. “Alright, I gotta get going. I’ll talk to you as soon as I can.”

“Planning on- and yes. Alright bye.. I miss you” Gabe whined a little.

“I miss you too. Love you, talk to you soon,” Sam promised.

“Talk soon..” Gabe whispered and frowned as he was forced to hang up. He sighed softly, letting his arm dangle before looking at the keychain.

Rondo glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, then sighed a little. “Just a few hours. Until then, we’ll keep going sightseeing, and then sleeping.”

Gabe smiled widely and nodded, placing the phone back into his pocket. “U.K. next?” Gabe grinned softly.


	12. Chapter 12

“No, I actually got first again! What I got third in was Austria!” Gabe laughed, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he stared at his phone. He smiled softly when he saw Sam smile. “Yeah but Sweden isn’t so bad. It’s pretty nice to me. But after this, I’ve only got five more countries.. I’m excited. I’ve been all over the world in such a short amount of time, It’s almost unbelievable” Gabe murmured, admiring his ribbon collection in his bag.

“I’m really proud of you Gabe,” Sam beamed, resting his cheek against his hand. “And I’m excited to see you again! In person, anyway. Ready to head back to California after all this?”

Gabe frowned and sighed heavily. “God yes.. But I’m also excited for China” He mumbled. “I’ve counted all the prize money and I’d say about three thousand” He whispered sleepily. “I don’t rememberer for sure but I’m really happy”

“I’m happy for you,” Sam said brightly, quieting his voice a little. “You should probably try and sleep off your jet lag. It’s gotta be kinda bad by now.”

“It’s fine..” Gabe whispered softly and began to close his eyes. “I missed you. I haven’t seen you in like three days” He whispered, his eyes still closed as his voice began drifting.

“I miss you too,” Sam said back to him, smiling to himself. “Take a nap, Gabe. You’re falling asleep.”

Gabe hummed in acknowledgment, deciding to hang up after that and fall asleep on the hotel bed. He smiled softly as he moved to set his phone on the counter to charge overnight and fell unconscious seconds later.

Rondo was tapping him on the shoulder early in the morning, trying to get him awake. “Gabriel, you need to get up before we’re late,” he insisted.

Gabe whined and rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He sighed and shifted to stand, grabbing his bag. “Alright let me shower” He whispered, moving to go to the bathroom, shutting the door after himself.

His teacher nodded, spending the next few minutes gathering their things together while Gabe was in the bathroom.

Gabe out shortly after, zipping his bag up to put on, grabbing his suitcase with a smile. He unplugged his phone and took the charger to shove in his bag. “Russia next” Gabe smiles widely.

Rondo nodded and picked up his bags on each arm. “Russia next. Just a few more countries left and we’re home free.”

Gabe laughed softly and sighed. He made his way out after his teacher, on their way to Russia. Then China. Japan. The Philippines, and unfortunately for Sam, they also went to Australia. Fortunately for Gabe, he won first. And then Gabe was on his way back to America. Coming home with over seven thousand dollars and fifteen ribbons. 

He was excited and exhausted all the same, but ready to come back home. He hopped up and down as they were leaving the taxi to stand in the college parking lot. “Ah! I’m so totally stoked!” Gabe grinned widely. “I actually told Sam I wasn’t coming home until tomorrow to surprise him.. He’s gonna be so happy” Gabe giggled happily.

“I’m sure he will be,” Rondo smiled at him. “Congratulations to you for your prizes. I’ll bet he’ll be just as happy for you, and to see you again.”

Gabe laughed softly. “That’s the plan” He nodded and went to his car, shoving everything in the back seat. He kept his hoodie on, snuggling up a little in it as he drove the car that’d been sitting there for two weeks. He carefully drove down the road with a wide smile. 

He bit his lip and drove in silence, pulling up to their shared apartment. He left his bags inside and ran up to the door, stopping when his hand barely touched the doorknob. 

He froze, smile fading from his mouth as he stared through the small glass part of their door. There Sam sat. Arm wrapped around a blonde-haired girl. He dropped his hand and watched them laugh and smile, watching her cuddle closer to him. 

Anxiety washed over him, feel the small prickle of heat cover his skin. It itches and felt disgusting. That was supposed to be him. And yet.

“..Alright” Gabe whispered to himself, nodding slowly. He turned back to his car and slowly sat in the driver’s side. He couldn’t see inside from where he sat, but the image was still glued to his brain. He sighed, clenching the wheel tightly before he began to drive.

He leaned back and drove slowly before realizing where he was going. He pulled out his phone as he drove to his older brother’s house. He called Michael and held the phone up to his ear as he began to cry.

It took a moment for his brother to pick up, confusion in his voice when he answered. “Gabe? Are you alright?” He asked in concern.

Gabe opened his mouth to make a noise before sobbing. “I’m sorry-“ He rushed out and swallowed. “..Can I.. Can I come over?” Gabe whispered. “I um” He cleared his throat. “I got back from my trip today” He grumbled out.

“Oh- right, right, um.. sure?” Michael agreed, thinking to himself for a moment before getting up and walking to the door. “Door’s unlocked for you.”

“Thanks” Gabe whispered and hung up afterword. He tossed his phone into the passenger seat to drive in silence for the next twenty minutes. He made a slow drive. He sighed as he parked the car in Michael’s driveway and looked in through the windows. He cursed himself when he saw Lucien and Jack.

He slowly got out and locked his car, staring at his phone in the passenger seat. He smiled a little and moved away from his car, standing on Michael’s steps to awkwardly open the door, holding his keys with a frown as he walked in. “..Mikey?” He asked anxiously.

Michael looked up at him, frowning as he walked briskly over to him. “I want to be wrong, but did something happen with Sam?” He asked. “I kept getting a feeling over the phone..”

Gabe frowned deeply and glanced away, letting Michael read him. “..I’m sorry” Gabe grumbled softly and chewed on the inside of his cheek. “I told him I was gonna be home tomorrow and surprise him... so I came home and saw him in the window... holding a girl” Gabe whispered the last part quietly, tears welling up in his eyes again.

Michael’s frown deepened and he looked back at Lucien, then to Gabe again. “I think it’s time Sam and I had a chat,” he stated, taking a step back toward Lucien to find his coat.

“Don’t-“ Gabe protested, stepping forward. “I just..” Gabe began. “It’s okay”

“It’s okay?” Lucien frowned, putting his hand on Gabe’s shoulder. “Your boyfriend is cheating on you and you’re okay with it?”

Gabe crossed his arms and glanced away before sighing. “I don’t know if he’s..” Gabe trailed off before frowning.

“Did you not- you didn’t make sure,” Michael sighed, rubbing his head. “Then we really do need to have a talk.”

Gabe frowned deeply and shook his head. “Michael they were just.. so close and intimate..” Gabe frowned, letting tears fall. “..He looked happy” Gabe felt his heartache as he looked down. “..Happier” Gabe corrected, pressing his lips together.

Michael stared at him for a moment, brow furrowing as he shook his head. “Okay- no, I’m going down there. Come if you want,” he mumbled, trying to get past him.

“Michael-“ Gabe tried, lifting his hands to move his brother back. “Please..” He frowned, keeping his hands up to keep his brother back. He frowned, lowering his hands to hug Michael with a frown. “..I’m sorry” He whispered and swallowed. “Just.. let him be happy” Gabe smiled, a frown slowly taking over as he leaned into Sam’s chest “..Can I just stay here for the night?” He asked with a pout.

“Gabe-“ Michael cut himself off with a sigh. “Fine. You won’t let me go unless I agree anyway.”

Gabe smiled softly. “It’s fine” Gabe whispered, moving away to sniffle. “..If I could.. possibly sleep with you tonight” Gabe pouted deeply. “..Please?”

“Fine, sure,” Michael sighed again, nodding. “Just don’t kick me again.”

Gabe grinned widely and hugged his brother’s chest. He smiled peacefully, thinking of the days when Michael would carry him to bed and tuck him in. “I know you can read my mind” Gabe whispered and looked up at him. “And maybe after we could cuddle? Like when I was little too?” Gabe whispered.

Michael rolled his eyes a little, but smiled down at him anyway with a defeated shrug. “Why not. You need to relax anyway. You haven’t been able to adjust to all the time zones you’ve been through.”

Gabe smiled widely up at him and opened his arms in a pleading manner, pouting his lips a little. “..I’ll share some prize money with you” He mumbled.

“No you will not, you will keep it and take care of yourself,” Michael stated, casually picking him up in the middle of his sentence and walking off to his room.

Gabe smiled happily as Michale carried him, hugging his brother tightly. “But I made over seven thousand dollars.. and I got fifteen ribbons..” Gabe mumbled, trying to keep Sam off his mind. “..I won first ten times” He mumbled, fingers tangling in Michael’s shirt.

“And I think that’s wonderful,” Michael told him, setting him on the bed and sitting on the edge next to him. “I’m very happy for you. But I still want you to take care of yourself. So keep your money.”

Gabe frowned but leaned against his shoulder happily. “Alright..” He mumbled softly, still frowning. “..I’m sorry I just barged in and made you worry so soon from when I got back I just.. I couldn’t confront him” Gabe whispered.

“Don’t worry about that right now. Just get some rest,” Michael huffed a little, brushing Gabe’s hair back. “But you’ll have to face him sooner or later.”

Gabe frowned and slipped his shoes off so he could lean against Michael’s chest. “I don’t want to..” He whispered. “What if he doesn’t want me anymore..?” Gabe asked. “And he moves that girl in.. He’s not gonna replace me, is he?” Gabe asked softly, looking up at Michael on the verge of tears.

Michael opened his mouth to respond, then sighed and shook his head. “I can’t see the future, Gabe, but.. you two seemed to get along for the most part. Sam just doesn’t strike me as the cheating type.”

Gabe looked down and sighed. “I guess that’s a yes then” Gabe decided and moved back to lay down, pulling the blanket over himself tightly. He stared at Michael’s back before letting himself cry. He swallowed, pulling the blanket up a little further to wipe his eyes.

“No. It wasn’t,” Michael stated firmly, face softening as he turned to look at him. “Get some rest.”

Gabe sighed and looked up at him. He pouted a little and reached his hand out to tangle in Michael’s shirt. “If you won’t stay with me, at least get Lucien?” He whispered.

Michael nodded, reaching down to squeeze his hands wrote standing up and heading back out to his twin.

Gabe frowned deeply as he hugged the blankets tightly. He moved to the middle of the bed and cuddled in between the pillows to sleep. 

Lucien was biting his lip and staring at his phone anxiously. He looked up at Michael and sighed. “I’m gonna kill him” Lucien whispered, holding up his phone to show Michael Sam’s Instagram story. 

Sam was sitting with the girl as she smiled and held a bowl of popcorn. 

“He actually has the balls to caption this ‘date night’” Lucien whispered before groaning.

Michael frowned and growled under his breath. “I don’t know. Something just feels off,” he mumbled, then nodded to his room. “Gabe wants you back there. We’ll deal with this in the morning.”

“Alright” Lucien nodded softly before going to open the bedroom door. “How’s my favorite fetus?” Lucien grinned, listening to Gabe laugh loudly. He turned to Michael and smirked before closing the door after himself to spend the night with Gabe.

Michael stayed out in the living room with Jack all night, sleeping in his recliner while Jack slept on the couch. He woke in the morning again, still in a bad mood, and got up to trudge into the kitchen for coffee.

Lucien smiled widely at him as he leaned against the counter. “You should’ve told me you wanted to sleep in the bed” Lucien mumbled, getting a mug down for Michael to start pouring him some coffee, offering it out to him. “Don’t worry, Gabe’s still asleep”

Michael nodded and took the mug from him. “It’s fine. Just still thinking about what we’re going to do. Don’t tell me you aren’t, too,” he sighed, sipping at his coffee.

Lucien frowned and continued slowly drinking his coffee. “..I’m really mad” Lucien whispered, pulling up his phone to show a picture of half of Sam’s bed. “He says ‘Can’t wait to have my boyfriend back. Miss you too much’” Lucien frowned and set his phone down. “I don’t get it” He whispered. “What game is he playing at?”

Michael grunted, tapping his fingers on his mug as he continued drinking from it. “Well.. I say we go find out. It’s not like he can really lie to me anyway, I’ll know what he’s thinking. Kinda.”

“This is a rough game” Lucien whispered with a frown. 

“Monopoly?” Gabe asked softly from behind Michael.

“What?” Lucien asked with a smile. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know how to play Monopoly” Gabe grumbled before walking over to Lucien, leaning his face into his chest before taking his coffee mug. 

Lucien smiled and raised his arms to gently rub his brother’s back. “How are you feeling?” Gabe grunted and nursed of Lucien’s coffee, letting him baby him.

Michael hummed a little, leaning back against the counter. “So..” he mumbled, then let himself trail off and shrugged as he kept drinking his coffee.

“I’m fine” Gabe decided on and looked down, shifting to set his coffee down. 

“Gabe, you know that’s now what we’re talking about” Lucien frowned. 

“I don’t wanna talk to him. He’s happy living his life. He’s got a replacement.. Good for him” Gabe shrugged heavily and sighed. “I’ll just move back to Burlin or something” He whispered.

“You haven’t finished school. If you won’t go, then Lucien and I will talk to him while you watch Jack. Don’t you trust me?” Michael frowned.

Gabe frowned and nodded a little. “No” He decided on. “You punched my last boyfriend square in the nose and broke it” Gabe pointed out.

“Yeah, well, he was an abusive dick,” Michael scoffed, setting his mug down and crossing his arms. “I didn’t even have to read him to know that.”

Gabe frowned as he stepped back a little from Lucien. “..But he was just so.. sweet” Gabe smiled a little. 

“No,” Lucien told him. “He was pretending to be so he could get what he wanted from you. There’s a difference” Lucien warned him. “And Sam is on thin ice”

Gabe glanced at Lucien and looked down after that with a sigh.

Michael huffed, picking up his mug again to finish his coffee before setting it in the sink. “I’m going. Come or stay,” he said decidedly, heading for the front door. “Lucien?”

Lucien nodded, moving away from Gabe. “Wait- I wanna go..” Gabe decided finally, shaking anxiously. “I want to do it” He mumbled. “I want to be the one to tell him.. I mean”

Lucien sighed and smiled a little at their baby brother. “Michael?” He asked, glancing at his twin.

“Go get Jack then,” Michael nodded, pausing at the door to get his coat on.

Gabe obliged by quickly running to pick up the sleeping toddler, slowly coming back with him. “I’ll take my own car and you two can take yours?” Gabe asked before moving past Lucien. 

Lucien frowned and followed after him. “Can I have my son?” He asked while walking outside. 

“Oh- yeah” Gabe mumbled, shushing the fussing toddler as Lucien took him to put in his car seat.

“Seems a little pointless,” Michael sighed. “Lucien and I should ride together at least. He’ll be coming back here anyway.”

“Alright then get in my car” Lucien pointed. “Or get in Gabe’s car. Just a car!” Lucien decided and went into the driver’s side. 

“You wanna ride with me so I can brag about all my ribbons and show you pictures of my trip?” Gabe smiled, making a strange pose that almost made him fall over before he silently got into the driver’s side.

“Sure. We haven’t talked since you left,” Michael smiled a little and nodded as he got into the passenger seat.

“I’m sorry” Gabe mumbled, pulling out after Lucien. “I had my mind on what I thought was more important people..” He pressed his lips together before smiling sadly at Michale.

Michael paused before nodding slowly. “Let’s Just.. get over there. Straighten things out. Then you decide whether you want to stay or not.”

Gabe frowned at the thought and leaned back a little. “..Guess how many times I won first place?” He smiled before remembering Michael could read him. “Ah you already know, don’t you?”

Michael laughed a little and nodded again. “Yes, well, why don’t you tell me anyway?” He suggested.

“Ten out of fifteen” Gabe smiled widely. “Second three times and third twice. Never placed anything lower than third” He bragged proudly.

“I’m proud of you,” Michael smiled, turning his head toward him. “See? Entering competitions has its benefits.”

Gabe smiled before thinking of Sam. “..Yeah. Expect they have their downsides.. like when you come back from them after being gone for two weeks” He mumbled, focusing on the road before tensing up after seeing the same girl in the window, wrestling with Sam on the couch.

Gabe’s heart tensed up as he began to cry again, taking the keys out of the car. “I’m so stupid” He cried, placing his forehead on the wheel.

Michael huffed and immediately got out of the car to head up to the front door, knocking harshly on it.

“Michael!” Gabriel began, sighing as he opened his own door to follow him. 

Jo stopped her teasing of Sam and shifted to sit up. “Are you expecting anyone?” She asked, slightly out of breath from their small fight.

“Not that I know of,” Sam shook his head, standing up. “Gabe isn’t supposed to be here for a little longer I don’t think-“ He pulled the door open and paused in confusion. “Uh- hi Michael?”

“Don’t ‘hi Michael’ me,” Michael huffed as he pushed his way into the apartment.

Lucien glared at Sam as he walked past. “Michael please stay calm” Gabe mumbled mostly to himself as he came in last with Jack on his hip.

“Ah good, you came in. Now get your explanation,” Michael demanded, crossing his arms.

“Explanation for what? And I thought you weren't supposed to get back for another couple days, when did you land?” Sam asked, turning to Gabe in confusion.

Gabe panicked under the stress and shrugging quietly. “I..” He whispered, glancing down at Jack as he put him down. “Yesterday” He mumbled softly, squeezing his fingers together. “I just-“

“Is this Gabe?” Jo asked with a smile, coming up from behind Sam. She hugged Sam’s arm for a second before offering her hand out to him. “Hi, I’m Jo. I’ve heard a bit about you” She smiled brightly. 

Gabe froze and stared at her before glancing at their hands closing together, fingers intertwined. Gabe began to panic, looking up at Sam with scared eyes before he started to cry again. He trembled before taking a step back to throw their front door open, pulling at his hair as he paced around the grass.

Lucien watched him before glaring at Sam. “..You told her about him?” Lucien made a disgusted face before glancing at his son, quickly lifting him to follow Gabe outside. 

“Stupid- stupid-“ Gabe muttered, stopping when Lucien came up to hold onto him. “I’m so stupid, bubby!” He cried, leaning into Lucien’s chest. 

Lucien hushed him and rubbed his head to keep him from pulling at his hair before he moved Jack to sit in the grass, letting the toddler play. “It’s not your fault” He whispered softly, hugging his baby brother more securely now.

“I-“ Sam frowned deeply, even more confused. “What’s going on? What happened?”

“Why don’t you tell us? Is she not your date?” Michael asked, squinting at him as Sam stared back at him, stunned. He blinked a couple times and straightened up. “Ah.. you two need to talk,” he mumbled, moving out of his way.

Sam’s expression didn’t change as he glanced over at Jo, then headed outside toward Gabe and Lucien. “Gabe-“

“Don’t fucking touch him!” Lucien yelled as he held his crying brother close to him. 

“Lu-“ Gabe began, separated from Lucien. He sniffled and stared up at Sam. “I’m sorry. I don’t know.. what I did. Or maybe it’s what I didn’t do,” He began. “But I don’t care anymore. Because it’s not my fault.. I did what you wanted and this is what I’m rewarded with?” Gabe snapped, wiping his face off. “..You’re just like my ex” He mumbled, turning away to lean into Lucien again.

Sam reeled back a bit in shock, mouth dropped open as he tried to find words. “I- I don’t know what you mean, you didn’t do anything wrong, I- I don’t- I don’t know what’s going on!”

“You’re such a liar!” Gabe turned to yell. “You don’t know what’s going on but you have the fucking balls to bring another woman into our bed?!” He screamed, pointing at their house. “..I loved you. And I ached every single day while I was gone, waiting for the day I could come back and be with you again. And for two weeks.. Two weeks you brought another woman into my house! Well, I’m sick of it.. As much as I still love you and want you to stay, I need you to pack your fucking shit and leave..” Gabe whispered, reaching up to rub his burning face.

Sam stared at him, the shock still obvious on his face. “Other woman, I never- you mean Jo?” Sam asked, brow furrowing slightly as he gestured behind him. “Gabe, we aren’t together- we’ve NEVER been together, she’s as much of a sister to me as Charlie is!”

Gabe frowned and lowered his arms to cross them. “I’m ready to go” He whispered while looking up to Lucien. Lucien frowned but nodded, watching Gabe get Jack to buckle in. 

Lucien then came up to Sam and put a hand on his shoulder. “Just give him some time” He whispered, rubbing Sam’s arm. “He just needs to cool off and process the guilt. He knows he was wrong now but.. now we’ve just got to try and make him realize it’s okay” Lucien smiled. 

Gabe sighed and crouched beside Jack to keep him entertained for a few seconds before making sure he was in properly to close the door.

Sam frowned still but nodded, taking a couple steps back. “Right.. okay. So is he going with you or should I uh..”

Lucien made a face. “That’s up to you, but you better think of the consequences and decide fast” Lucien mumbled, pointing to Gabe who was walking around Lucien’s car to sit in the passenger seat.

Sam nodded and took another step back. “I know him well enough.. he’s gonna avoid me for a while,” he sighed.

Lucien shrugged. “Apparently you don’t know him well enough then” He whispered. “I bet.. he’s going to apologize and tell you that you shouldn’t have to put up with that kind of behavior.. and then will cry and hope you reassure him and carrying him around like a toddler. Because he loves to be carried” Lucien mumbled finally. “Why? What do you think he’ll do?”

“I.. don’t know,” Sam mumbled with a shrug. “I don’t know.”

Lucien shrugged and sighed. “Then I guess he’s going home with me” Lucien mumbled and walked over to his car, sitting down to buckle in first, then find his key.

Sam huffed a little, shuffling a little in place as Michael walked past him and got into the car with his brothers and nephew. Sam chewed at his lip and glanced at Jo. “Um.. not exactly how I planned for you two to meet,” he sighed.

Jo frowned and nodded softly, glancing away. “Sorry? I kind of only heard half the screaming” She admitted and sighed.

Gabe glanced at Sam and Jo one last time as Lucien began to pull out of the driveway. He frowned deeply and turned to look away, bringing his knees to his chest. “..It’s so hard to believe when they look at each other like that” Gabe cried softly. 

“I know.. It’s okay, bub” Lucien whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trash artist: have fun with that one guys
> 
> mufffy: im not sorry well i am but no

Gabe huffed as he drove back to his home, somewhere he hadn’t been in about a week. He’d gone to some classes, but it wasn’t the same as being able to walk to and from with Sam. He missed him, but he couldn’t take the heartbreak of Sam wanting to leave him because of his drama. 

He knew it was coming, though. Even as he walked up the stairs to his own house and had to knock, holding his bags awkwardly as he waited. He should’ve been doing this a week ago.

Sam opened the door, taking a moment to stare at him before slowly taking a step back to give him room. “Um.. How’re you doing?” He asked softly, anxiously searching his face.

Gabe looked down and stayed on their front steps, standing shyly. “I’ve been better..” He admitted. “I um.. got a ribbon from a contest I didn’t know about. Second in South Korea even though I didn’t go so” He shrugged. “That’s a plus”

“That’s really good, I’m proud of you,” Sam smiled slightly. “Um.. did you want to come in?”

“..Yes, but I’m afraid that you’re mad at me” Gabe mumbled. “I’m just being honest. My therapist told me maybe bluntly telling people my emotions could help sometimes” Gabe mumbled before clearing his throat. “..Can I?” He asked softly. “If you’ll have me back..?”

“Have you back? I never wanted to leave you, of course you can come inside,” Sam told him in a soft tone, gesturing to the living room. “Come in- please?”

Gabe let out a soft chuckle as he carefully stepped inside, taking his backpack off. He slowly closed the door behind himself and glanced around anxiously. “So..” Gabe mumbled, awkwardly towing off his shoes before pushing them against the wall with his feet.

“So..” Sam sighed, shuffling around a bit. “I missed you while you were gone..”

Gabe nodded softly before he looked back up at Sam and frowned. “I’m sorry I reacted like that. I’m an adult and was treating the situation like a child but.. I know now that it was wrong of me to accuse you like that and then run away from the problem” Gabe sighed. “I just want to say.. I’m sorry... and where is my dog? I haven’t seen him in a month and I really want my baby” Gabe mumbled.

Sam cracked a smile and nodded to the couch, where Loki’s head had popped up. “Think he heard you, and.. thank you.. I’d never do that to you, you know that, right?”

“I know but my brain just.. doesn’t like me” Gabe whispered, glancing at the dog who ran up to him happily. Gabe smiled and bent down to calm him down, bending back up to just stare at Sam. “..Do you know where the thumbtacks are?” Gabe asked softly.

“Um, in my desk I think,” Sam answered, nodding to himself. “Yeah. There.”

“Thanks” Gabe mumbled and sighed, taking his bags to their laundry room. He set them down and began emptying the clothes, keeping the ribbons and money separate. He came back with the empty bags and looked at Sam. “Lemme grab a shower and I can show you all my prizes and stuff?” He asked with a soft smile.

Sam nodded in agreement, still smiling at him as he sat down on the couch to wait.

Gabe sighed as he finished his shower and got dressed. He thought it was working itself out, but now everything felt even tenser. He dressed in shorts and one of his own hoodies before leaving to go back downstairs. “..Hey.. Sam?” He asked softly, awkwardly standing by the coffee table. “..Should I leave?” Gabe rushed out, hands clasping together.

Sam looked at him quickly, shaking his head. “No- no you don’t, I mean- you don’t have to leave.”

“Okay- okay..” Gabe whispered and swallowed. “It’s just.. very tense and awkward and I’m afraid you’re still mad at me” Gabe sighed, finally admitting it. “..I’m sorry, I just wanna put my shit away and sleep next to you again” He blurted out, blushing.

Sam sat up a little, shaking his head again. “I’m not mad at you- I’ll help you unpack if you want,” he offered.

“I’ve already unpacked. I’ve just my ribbons left, but I need your thumbtacks to put it on my corkboard” He explained softly. “I just.. I feel terrible” He frowned.

“You don’t have to. It was just a misunderstanding.. we can work past it, easy. Can’t we?” Sam tilted his head a little as he stood up.

Gabe jumped back and cowered as he continued to back away from him. “Yes- yeah, we can do that. We can do anything you want” He rushed out, ankles hitting his discarded bag, knocking him on his ass. He quickly sat up and stared up at Sam with a fearful look, hysterically breathing, almost panting.

Sam stumbled back a bit at his reaction. “I’m- I won’t hurt you, Gabe, you don’t have to be scared of me,” he said in a hushed tone, unsure of how to proceed.

Gabe swallowed and brought his legs up to his chest. He shifted to sit on his knees so he could pick his backpack up. He awkwardly set it beside the coffee table and moved to slowly sit on the edge of the couch, never looking away from Sam. He still brought his knees up to his chest, but this time he shakily stuck his hand out for Sam. “It’s okay.. I’m okay” Gabe mumbled.

Sam nodded a little as he slowly sat down on the couch again, looking at him worriedly. “Are you sure?”

Gabe nodded quickly and sighed. “Just.. anxiety brings me back to those nights” Gabe mumbled, stretching his legs out to poke Sam’s leg with his toe before tapping his feet on him. “Could you.. put the TV on and give me a few minutes. Just-.. stay there though?” He asked softly. “It’s weird I know” He grumbled.

Sam nodded, reaching forward to grab the remote and turn on the TV, then carefully offered it to Gabe. “You wanna choose something..?”

Gabe nodded, moving closer to take the remote and staying closer. He browsed channels until he found a cartoon he liked. He watched in silence for a while, moving slowly more and more to Sam’s side. Within twenty minutes, Gabe was under Sam’s arm, leaning against him casually as he watched the TV. He began to relax and laugh at some things before glancing up at Sam. “I’m sorry if I scared you a few minutes ago” He murmured.

Sam shook his head and smiled at him. “I just wanna make sure you’re okay.”

Gabe smiled and snuggled up into Sam’s side. “Carry me to the bedroom?” He pouted a little, getting Loki in one arm as the other hugged him. “Also get the backpack?” He asked and whined.

Sam laughed a little under his breath, shutting off the tv and sling the backpack over his shoulder before lifting Gabe into his arms.

Gabe hummed contently as he held Loki and smiled, letting the dog lay on his stomach. “I might just hang up my ribbons tomorrow” Gabe muttered sleepily, fingers tangling in Sam’s shirt.

“That’s alright. It’s getting late anyway.. kinda,” Sam shrugged, letting the bag slide to the floor before setting Gabe and himself on the bed to lay down.

Gabe grinned as he let Loki go so he wouldn’t get crushed. “..You know I love you, right?” Gabe asked softly in the barely lit room. He looked up at Sam in the dark to place his hand on Sam’s cheek.

“I know,” Sam murmured back, leaning against his hand. “I love you too.”

“..Okay” Gabe mumbled, feeling tears well up in his eyes. “As long as you know,” He said shakily, fingers curling against Sam’s face before abruptly burying his face into Sam’s chest to tremble.

Sam hesitantly wrapped his arms around Gabe, confusion one his face. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know..” Gabe whispered softly and let Sam wrap him up. “I love you though. I love you so much.. I don’t wanna say goodbye” He sobbed.

“Why would you have to say goodbye?” Sam asked softly.

“I just will” Gabe whispered, tightening his grip a little before he began to drift off.

Sam looked down at him in confusion, brow furrowed. “I- that doesn’t make any sense.”

Gabe hummed and smiled, cuddling in closer to Sam’s body. He cleared his throat before starting to cough softly, fingers tangling themselves in Sam’s sides as he slept.

“Gabe, Hey,” Sam insisted, gently shaking his shoulder. “Seriously, what do you mean?”

Gabe rolled his head back and forth in his sleep, his breathing becoming shallow as laid still.

Sam felt his heart jump a little in panic, sitting Gabe upright. “Gabe? Gabriel, open your eyes.”

Gabe made a small choking noise as his body moved limply against Sam. He felt cold and all over as he could hear was muffled yelled from Sam above him. He couldn’t see or open his eyes, but he knew Sam was there. He was just so warm against Gabe’s cold cheek.

Sam had attempted to wake him a few more times, checking him over a few times before really panicking. He held Gabe against him as he lifted him and rushed out the door, getting both of them into the car and frantically dialing 911 as he started up the car.

Gabe listened to Sam talk over the phone, only hearing his name a couple of times before Sam was reaching over to take his hand. Gabe could feel the warmth in Sam’s hand as he drove, lights flashing and passing. over his eyelids. Gabe could barely see in the dark before he was passing out, squeezing Sam’s hand one last time before letting go.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam sat with his head down, staring at his phone as he debated calling his brother. He had hardly moved from his spot, save for panicked pacing, since they’d arrived at the hospital, not even after Michael and Lucien had arrived at his call, Cas following shortly after.

Lucien looked down at Sam and frowned, turning his gaze to the wall. “..I can’t go through this again” Lucien muttered, sighing heavily. It was about midnight when they all were there, except of course Gabe’s parents. 

Lucien turned to look at Michael and huffed. “I can’t lose him, Mikey” He whispered.

“I know,” Michael responded without looking at him, his voice barely a whisper. “I know..”

“We just- we need to keep hope,” Cas insisted, rubbing his fingers through his hair before letting his hands fall to his sides. “It’s all we can do.”

Sam continued staring at his phone for a moment before shutting it off and abruptly standing from his chair. “I need a drink,” he muttered.

“Sam-“ Lucien began, stopping when the door to his room opened. Lucien pressed his lips together as he stared at her. She glanced back at them and frowned.

Cas watched Sam go for a moment before looking back at the woman. “So..?”

She frowned and shook her head slowly. “He’s alive but.. we fear he could remain in a coma” She explained. “See, we don’t know which medicine he took, but if we’re going off of what we pumped out of his stomach..” She frowned. “Over sixty pills in total..” She whispered. “And we haven’t been able to determine if any dissolved” She frowned. “Whatever it is.. It’s not looking good. She mumbled, stepping aside for them. 

“Sam!” Lucien yelled down the hall for him, following after his brother into Gabe’s room.

Sam flinched a little, standing in one spot for a moment before turning around and heading in after them. He glanced at Gabe and immediately felt a wave of anxiety, clenching one hand around his other as he took a step back.

Lucien reached out to support Sam, frowning at him. “It’s okay” He whispered softly, rubbing Sam’s arm before slowly letting go of the man’s shoulders. “Here, do you need to sit down,” Lucien asked, offering him the chair beside Gabe’s bed.

“No don’t- just don’t touch me,” Sam mumbled, shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Cas frowned and glanced at Lucien. “Maybe we should call his brother?” he suggested softly. “Have somebody he trusts more talk to him.”

Lucien nodded to himself and stepped outside. He took out his phone and glanced at Sam as he shut the door and called Dean to the hospital.

Dean had arrived as quickly as he could, meeting Lucien. “So what’s going on exactly?” He asked, frowning at his looked around. “You were a little hazy on the details.”

“I- I know” Lucien whispered, rubbing his arm anxiously. “Gabe um.. took all of his medication. Like.. all of it” Lucien’s voice began to crack. “And Sam is taking it horribly- I thought you could help him” He mumbled.

Dean froze for a moment as he processed, slowly nodding. “Um.. I’m sorry,” he mumbled, wincing a little. “Yeah, yeah, I can talk to him.”

Lucien nodded and gestures to the door before sighing. He grabbed the handle and slowly pulled it open to stare at his brother.

Dean grimaced as he stepped inside after Lucien, glancing at Gabe before looking at his brother. “Hey Sammy.. you uh, wanna step outside for a minute?” He asked, briefly making eye contact with Cas before quickly returning his gaze to Sam.

Sam barely looked up at him, but nodded anyway as he pushed past him to go out into the hallway. He leaned against the wall for support, rubbing his face. “God..”

Lucien frowned at them before leaning over to stand back next to Michael. “..You think he’s gonna be okay?” He whispered. “Does he have brain activity..?”

“I..” Michael sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know Lu.. he isn’t thinking of anything, if that’s what you're asking me.”

Dean has shut the door after he and Sam had gone out, frowning at his brother. “Sam? Do you wanna talk about it or..?”

“What I want,” Sam grumbled, letting his hands fall, “is a drink. And then some.”

“Okay, okay, understandable, but,” Dean said as he stepped toward him, “Don’t you think you should be here for Gabe?”

Sam looked at him wearily, a bitter smile on his face. “For what? Doctors said he’s in a coma. They don’t think he’ll wake up. Where’s my hope, huh?”

Lucien glanced through the window in the door at the brothers before looking back at Gabe. He did a double-take and stared at his brother, moving forward. “Michael.. Is his face twitching or is it just me?” He whispered, looking up at Michael before looking back at his brother. He watched Gabe make faces before he fell limp again. “He’s moving..” He stared.

Cas and Michael both moved closer, glancing at each other warily. “Should- should we call someone?” Michael asked hesitantly.

“Maybe I could heal him? I know it doesn’t do a lot but.. maybe I could start something again,” Cas offered, lifting one hand before shoving both into his coat pockets.

“Yes-“ Lucien began. “Try to- and, and I’ll get a nurse” Lucien rushed out before jogging out the door, almost running into Dean. “Hey- He’s moving” Lucien mumbled. “I’m gonna go get a nurse” He mumbled, starting his run down the hall.

Sam looked up in shock, the bitter smile dropping from his face. “Huh?”

“Come on Sam,” Dean pleaded, taking his arm to pull after him before letting it go.

Cas looked at Michael and carefully placed a hand on Gabe’s head, frowning as he concentrated. He licked his lips as he pulled his hand back and returned it to his pocket. “Like I said.. not much.”

“Not much?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked in with Sam trailing cautiously after him.

“He’s not moving much,” Cas said, looking over at him. “Just his face, mostly.”

Gabe laid still as they stared, eyebrows twitching and scrunching. He made a particular quick scrunch, as a book threw itself off the table, hitting Sam in the back before falling to the ground.

Sam jolted a little, looking at him with wide eyes. Dean mirrored his expression, if not a little more freaked out. “The hell was that??”

Gabe inhaled sharply, hand clenching in the blanket before another book hit Sam’s side with more force.

Sam winced and moved away, looking over at Cas and Michael.

“What’s going on? Cas?” Dean asked, full-on staring at him as he gave a helpless shrug.

“I’ll um.. explain later,” he whispered, going over to Gabe. “Michael, where’s Lucien?”

“How should I know? Somewhere getting a nurse,” Michael responded, heading for the door to look for him.

Gabe moved back to lay still, a finger gently tapping on the bedsheet. 

Lucien panted as he came up to the door, slowly coming in so the nurse could follow him. 

She moved past Michael and to the screen in confusion. She blinked and looked down at Gabe. “He’s active” She noted. “His brain is active” She blinked in disbelief before coming over to Gabe’s side, looking him over until she spotted his finger. She reached out to stop the hand, watching his face. 

Gabe flinched against the bed, hand tensing under the nurse’s. He turned his head away to face the wall as he slept before he suddenly sat up with a gasp, almost immediately covering his mouth to start throwing up. The nurse guided him over the side of the bed to the trash can, holding him so he didn’t fall off the bed.

Sam stumbled over to the bed, brushing Gabe’s hair back away from his face as he hunched over and murmuring to him.

Michael looked over at Lucien and gave a relieved sigh, hands over his mouth. Lucien smiled, pulling Michael in for a hug to try and not cry. 

Gabe gasped, coughing up a few more pills to spit out. He reached a hand up to wipe his mouth off as the nurse took the trash can away. He panted, swallowing harshly before leaning into Sam, hugging his chest as tight as he could.

Sam breathed shakily as relieved tears fell down his face, petting Gabe’s hair as he held him close. “God.. I’m here, it’s okay, you’re okay,” he whispered over and over again, rocking slightly in place.

Gabe sighed softly, finally relaxing as his breathing let up. He swallowed once before he was being pulled from Sam, having the IV taking from his arm and being wrapped up. Gabe held on tightly to Sam’s shirt as he had to lay back for the nurse to work.

Sam sucked in a huge breath, then slowly let it out as he stayed as close as he could without getting in the way. Gabe sat back up and watched as she let him go and walked back over to the machine. Gabe stayed silent as he brought his knees up to his chest before tucking himself under Sam’s chin, hugging him tightly before attempting to pull him onto the bed with him.

Sam immediately laid beside him, eyes shut tightly and he buried his face into his hair. Dean sighed a little and leaned back against the wall, not moving when Cas leaned back with him, rubbing his back comfortingly.

Gabe sniffled, fingers twining in Sam’s shirt collar. He swallowed heavily and breathed laboredly, softly crying as he trembled beside his boyfriend. Lucien smiled softly as he sat beside Gabe, leaning over to rub his shoulders comfortingly. Sam continued to hold Gabe against him, mumbling thanks under his breath. He opened his eyes and looked up as Michael joined next to Lucien, and glanced at Cas and Dean before closing his eyes again.

Gabe heaved in his breathes, crying out when the nurse pulled him back gently to put a tube in Gabe’s nostrils. Gabe made a face but was soon able to breathe easily again. She tucked the tubes behind his ears and let him lean back into Sam. 

Gabe pressed back into Sam unhappily. “..I’m sorry” He whispered faintly.

Sam mumbled something and shook his head, rocking back and forth a little. “I thought- we thought we lost you..”

Gabe breathed into the tubes and held onto Sam’s chest. “I’m here..” Gabe mumbled softly before coughing into his hand. He swallowed and moved back into Sam before frowning. “I want to kiss you, but my mouth tastes like vomit and disinfectant” He whispered with a small smile.

“Later,” Sam whispered against his head. “Later.. when we can go home..”

“Can I- why did you-“ Cas started, stopping himself as he moved closer to Dean’s side. Gabe tensed up, pushing himself more into Sam’s chest. 

Lucien looked up at him and shook his head, squeezing Gabe’s shoulders. “Cas, don’t”

Cas pursed his lips and stared at Lucien for a few moments before looking away again.

Gabe sighed heavily, trying to transfix on breathing as he clung tightly to Sam. “I thought you’d never forgive me..” Gabe explained softly. “Even when I was wrong I treated you horribly. And things were just so awkward. I don’t know what I was thinking..” He cried softly, closing his eyes against Sam’s chest. “..I’m so sorry” He mumbled. “I figured.. If I was gone... you wouldn’t have to keep putting up with me”

“Stop it, stop talking like that,” Sam pleaded, never moving from his place. “I want you here, alive.”

Gabe frowned deeply, lip trembling. “But I thought..” Gabe whispered.

“Alive, Gabe. If we have problems we talk about them together, we don’t..” Sam stopped talking as his voice caught, clearing his throat softly. “Please don’t do this again..”

Gabe frowned, crying loudly as he hugged Sam. “I’m sorry..” He whispered, fingers digging into Sam’s back. “I didn’t mean to hurt anyone” He sobbed, choking on his own spit, coughing.

Sam patted his back before hugging him tightly, burying his face once again into Gabe’s hair.

Michael moved closer to sit next to them, glancing at Lucien. “How long does he have to stay?”

Lucien shrugged softly and sighed, smiling down at his baby brother. He reached out to wrap an arm around him, hand finding one of Gabe’s to intertwine, keeping it tightly. He rubbed his thumb over Gabe’s hand, glancing back at Michael. 

“I’m okay to leave” Gabe mumbled and brought Lucien’s arm forcefully against his chest, hugging it as well as Sam close. 

Lucien laughed as he was jerked forward and let Gabe holding his arm, glancing back up. “We could ask a nurse?” Lucien mumbled before humming. “Well,” He smiled, reaching out with his free hand to touch the machine beside him. He closed his eyes and forced it to turn off before it came back on. “Protocol says at the most three days”

“Well, they don’t usually let people stay overnight so.. well stay as long as we can, and be back early in the morning,” Michael assured Gabe, patting his back.

“That’s great and all but- what the hell did you just do to that thing?” Dean asked, gesturing to the monitor while Cas shifted uncomfortably next to him.

Gabe looked up at Dean and frowned deeply, turning to look at his brothers. He grunted as he moved to sit up, gesturing for Sam to follow him he could cuddle him still. 

“It’s a.. family thing” Lucien whispered, squeezing Gabe’s hand.

“.. Right,” Dean mumbled, sending a wary glance toward Cas, who was suddenly standing even closer to him. “Doesn’t answer my question but.. sure.”

Lucien sighed and turned to Michael. “You wanna explain how we’re a freak family?” He muttered.

“No,” Michael responded, looking back at him. “You?”

“We’ve got abilities. I can heal- sort of. Gabe’s telekinetic. Michael reads thoughts. Lucien messed with electronics,” Cas muttered.

Dean looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Oh..? I’d.. question that more if there hadn’t been books flying everywhere.. Michael can read thoughts?”

Gabe chuckled and glanced at Sam. “..I was trying to tug on your shirt” He admitted shyly. “Sorry” He smiled anyway.

“It’s alright,” Sam laughed a little, sighing.

“Tell me what I’m thinking right now,” Dean said, looking pointedly at Michael.

Michael huffed and shook his head. “Nah.”

Gabe laughed before leaning on Sam’s shoulder, hugging his chest. “He hates it when you do that” Gabe mumbled with a small smirk.

“He’ll keep pestering him until he agrees,” Sam snorted, nodding to Dean.

Gabe shook his head. “It’s okay. Sam bugged me until I showed him my ability” Gabe smiled widely.

“Yeah but you’re dating him, I’m not dating Michael,” Dean pointed out, staring at Michael for a bit longer before backing up to stand with Cas again.

“..But are you dating Cas?” Gabe asked suddenly. 

Lucien bit his lip to try and hold in his laugh before sighing and lowering his head.

A look of shock crossed Dean’s face as he looked at Gabe. “Um- I don’t see how that’s relevant,” he said quickly, Cas standing behind him and shaking his head with a small smile.

“You are dating Cas!” Gabe yelled, immediately reaching up to hold his head as he almost fell back. 

“Hey, take it easy.. Take it slow. Be excited in peace” Lucien whispered to him.

“Aw come on, no fair that I came out to you, but you didn’t tell me you were seeing Cas,” Sam whined in a joking manner, smirking at him.

“Yeah well-“ Dean grunted and crossed his arms. “Shut up. I panicked.”

“We’ve been working on it,” Cas nodded, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I would’ve said something when he was ready. But yes Gabriel, please take it easy for now.”

Gabe grunted and forced Sam back down to lay his head on top of him, tangling their legs together.

Lucien sighed happily at him and looked at Cas. “I’m happy for you guys” He mumbled

“Thank you,” Cas smiled, then nodded to Gabe. “I have to get back so I can get up tomorrow morning.. keep me updated until you have to leave tonight?”

Gabe nodded softly, closing his eyes against Sam’s chest.

“It’s more of a morning not, but we will” Lucien mumbled before glancing at Dean. “Are you going with Cas?” He teased. 

“Lucien” Gabe turned to frown at him “

“Ignore him,” Michael sighed, shaking his head. “Go on and head home. We’ll keep you both updated.”

“Um- Alright,” Dean nodded and started shuffling toward the door with a slight wave. He glanced at Lucien and took Cas’ hand. “And if you have to know, yes, I am,” he finished, then left the room.

Sam smiled a little and shook his head. “Well, we’ve still got another couple hours of visiting time.. how’re you feeling, Gabe?”

Gabe laid still, sleeping softly against Sam. 

Lucien smiled softly, reaching up to rub his shoulder. “I think he’s tired” Lucien laughed softly.

“Ya think?” Sam laughed a little with him, then sighed and let his shoulders droop as he stared down at him.

Lucien frowned and leaned forward to tuck hair behind his ears, watching Gabe’s face scrunch up. “He’s fine.. I know it’s going to be hard at night” Lucien whispered before running a finger across Gabe’s cheek. Gabe whined and moved his head closer to Sam, hoping to get away in his sleep.

“I know,” Sam mumbled. “And I can’t even come back in the morning because of classes..”

Lucien frowned. “I’ll take him home and stay with him” Lucien promised. “I won’t let him out of my sight” He mumbled, stroking his fingers through Gabe’s hair.

“Well yeah but.. they aren’t letting him leave for a few days, are they?” Sam asked, glancing up at him. “And we can only be here during visiting hours.”

“I know that they have to interview him. Which could either end up in more medication- or rehab again” Lucien frowned. “It’s best to tell the truth, but if he says his medication wasn’t working and his depression was slipping again they’re more than liking going to put him in rehab and if he goes in again he’s gonna flip” Lucien muttered, trying to think. “I don’t know how to fix it” He grumbled.

“I don’t either,” Sam mumbled, shaking his head. “There’s really no good way to go about it. One way or another, he won’t be happy about the situation, if it’s between taking pills that don’t work or rehab.”

Lucien shrugged and scratched at his head. “I love him but.. I really don’t know what to do with him” Lucien confessed. “But I know for a fact I’m not letting anyone take him again” Lucien whispered. “I’ll switch reports if I so much as need”

“Don’t. You won’t help him by doing that,” Sam frowned. “They just want to make sure he’s okay.”

“If he’s unhappy then are they helping?” Lucien grumbled before sighing. “I’m sorry. You’re right but I just.. don’t want him to go away again. He’s going to go back-“ Lucien frowned when his voice caught and wiped his tears with a sigh. “We’re fucked”

“We will be if you keep talking like that,” Michael muttered. “I don’t want him gone any more than you do. But he needs to stay and make sure he’s alright.”

Lucien sighed, dropping his head on the bed to lay in Gabe’s lap. “..I don’t want him to leave me” Lucien whispered, fingers clutching the blanket tightly.

“It’ll be okay. They’ll keep an eye on him here,” Michael assured him, rubbing his hands over his face as he walked a couple feet away. “We can check on him again tomorrow.”

“I’ll be here in the evening,” Sam mumbled, running his fingers over Gabe’s hair.

“..Alright” Lucien reluctantly agreed, shifting away to stand up. He frowned down at his brother before walking away to the door, glancing at Michael. “Let's go” He whispered.

Michael nodded and headed out, closing the door softly behind them. Sam stayed sitting on the bed, staring down at Gabe before looking at the wall with a tired expression as he thought to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Gabe jumped up and down in the lobby, over ecstatic to finally be going home. Thankfully they’d decided he didn’t need rehab, and cut his medication. Gabe suspected it was because the medicine was mixing and somehow messing up his system. He bit his lip and held onto Sam’s hand tightly as he signed the paper to get him out of there. He waited patiently and was about to be handed his medication before the nurse handed it to Sam. Gabe frowned a little but understood. 

“You two have a nice day and stay safe” She waves to them before turning back away. 

Gabe swallowed and hugged Sam’s arm tightly. “Can we go yet?” He whispered against Sam’s arm.

Sam nodded, smiling a little down at him as he turned to head out. “We can go. And we can stop for lunch if you want.”

Gabe held on tighter before slowly nodding. “..I’d like that” Gabe whispered softly, reaching up to cover his eyes as the sun burned his face. He squinted and rubbed over his eyes, uncomfortable the squinting around before burying his face in Sam’s arm.

Sam led him to the car, opening the passenger door for him. “You gotta let go for a minute.”

Gabe grumbled and let go to sit down in the passenger seat, pulling the visor down to cover his eyes. He frowned and rubbed over his eyes before yawning, leaning over on the console to set his head down on his arms.

Sam got into his seat and searched his head gently, then started up the car and began driving. “What do you want to eat? Fast food?”

Gabe grunted and looked at the radio before humming. “I’m not sure” He whispered, sleepily closing his eyes. “Burger King onion rings..” He yawned and settled back into his arms.

Sam nodded, smiling at him as he headed in that direction. He stayed slightly quiet as he ordered to try and let him sleep, then headed back home.

Gabe hummed happily as the sun warmed his back, enjoying the heat happily before finally smelling the food, sitting his head up. He noticed the bag in Sam’s lap and slowly reached over to take an onion ring out, forcing it into his mouth happily.

Sam laughed a little. “We’re almost home, don’t eat all of it yet,” he joked. “I’ve got food too.”

Gabe grumbles a little, but stayed content. “But.. just one more?” He asked with a small smile. “I haven’t eaten in like two days” He pouted.

“The hospital brings you food,” Sam said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I couldn’t eat it. I felt really sick” Gabe complained. “And the food tastes bad. Because then they want to disinfect your mouth after and check your throat and stomachs and-“ Gabe stops to shiver. “..I hate it” He whispered.

Sam grimaced and sighed. “It’s just another couple of minutes. Think you can hold out?”

Gabe sighed and laid back on his arms. “Yeah, I’ll be fine” He whispered softly, feeling sleepy again.

They pulled up next to their apartment a short while later, Sam gently nudging Gabe’s arm after he’d shut the car off. “Onion rings.”

Gabe hummed and reaches over for Sam’s legs, nails scratching across his jeans before reaching around in the back to pull out an onion ring to eat.

Sam laughed a little, rubbing the feeling from his legs. He took the onion ring box from the bag and handed them to Gabe, then got out of the car with his chicken strips. “Come on, dogs are waiting.”

Gabe hugged his box close before shifting to get up, closing the door behind him. He smiled widely, moving to Sam’s side to take ahold of his hand. “..I love you” He mumbled.

“I love you,” Sam said back, smiling, taking the keys in his other hand with the food bag and unlocking the door. “.. Welcome home. I uh, redecorated. Figured we could use a change of scenery.”

Gabe frowned as he looked around the living room and glanced back up at Sam. “I mean.. It’s not bad” He mumbled, shifting his weight anxiously. “I would’ve preferred you to do this while I was here and could get used to it but it’s nice.. I don’t feel at home, but.. it’s nice” He rambled softly.

“Sorry, I would’ve waited, I just.. felt off in here,” Sam shrugged a little, kicking his foot a bit.

Gabe nodded softly and watched the dogs come running up to him, smelling the food. Gabe laughed softly before reaching to cover his ears, the barking irritating him more than usual.

Sam smiled a little as he took his food from the bag and started eating, tossing the bag in the trash. “We’re home, guys, stop barking,” he scoffed jokingly.

Gabe smiled and moved to where the couch now was, sitting on the corner spot to eat his onion rings.

Sam walked over to him with his chicken, sitting cross-legged on the couch and glancing at him. “Do you want to move it back..? I can move it back,” he offered anxiously.

Gabe shrugged softly and glanced at the medicine packet Sam had been handed. “Can I see the medication?” Gabe asked softly, sticking his hand out.

Sam paused, then reached to hand it to him with a nod. “I think it’s a, uh, daily um, medication.”

Gabe frowned and stared at the bag before opening it. “Alright. Antidepressants and bipolar medication. But..” Gabe mumbled checking the bottles. “Antidepressants double for anxiety.. what a win-win” He scoffed and began pulling up the packet they wrote up for him, reading through the instructions.

Sam nodded as he talked, leaning over slightly to see the paper.

“Both once a day” Gabe shrugged. “Weird..” He mumbled softly. “I can’t remember the last time I only had two a morning”

“That’s good, isn’t it?” Sam asked, tilting his head.

“Yes. It means fewer side effects” Gabe mumbled, smiling softly at Sam before moving to lean against Sam happily. “..I’m sorry about last week” He whispered. “..I really didn’t think I was worth the trouble” He admitted.

“You are worth it, you just- .. you scared me a lot..” Sam mumbled chewing at his lip between sentences. “I’d much rather you were here with me.. alive.”

“..I’m sorry” Gabe mumbled, leaning away from him. “I should’ve just gone to sleep silently or something” He sighed, glancing at the ground.

“No, I’m- I’m glad that you came over that night, I just-“ Sam stopped and shook his head. “We don’t.. we don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to I mean.”

“What’s there to talk about? I said I was taking a shower and downed three bottles of pills instead..” Gabe shrugged heavily. “And I can’t even die properly” He whispered, leaning forward to clutch his head. “I just.. cry” He muttered in disgust.

“Your brothers and I would rather you weren’t dead Gabe,” Sam frowned, scratching at his leg as he moved a little closer. “I love you, we all do.”

Gabe frowned as he stared up at Sam. a small smile growing on his face. He leaned over to place his head in Sam’s lap, one hand dragging his nails across Sam’s denim. “..I love you too” He whispered softly. “It’s just.. hard to express”

“It’s okay,” Sam murmured, moving his hand from his leg to Gabe’s shoulder. “People express it differently.”

Gabe sighed softly and shifted to sit up on his knees, getting the blanket off the back of the couch before standing up. “Lay down on the couch” He mumbled, unfolding the thick quilt.

Sam blinked, setting his now-empty food box aside and settling himself against the arm of the couch.

Gabe shifted the blanket around to set it on his shoulders. He came up to Sam and straddled his waist, fixing the blanket around himself before laying down against Sam’s chest. He cuddled into Sam’s side, moving between him and the back of the couch, pulling the blankets up to his mouth.

Sam tilted his head toward him, wrapping one arm around him while letting the other hand rest near him. “Comfy?”

Gabe smiled widely and nodded, shifting pulling the blanket up and over his face to sleep. “You’re warm” He whispered softly.

“It’s my best feature,” Sam joked, sighing softly as he relaxed more against him.

Gabe groaned when the door opened and opened one eye in confusion. 

“Hey- I just got off work and..” Lucien paused and looked at Sam. “Where’s Gabe?” He asked. 

Gabe glanced at Sam before pulling the blanket down further enough to look at Lucien. “Yes?” He asked. 

Lucien blinked and stared at him before laughing.

Sam tilted his head up to see him better, laughing a little. “Just come in, why don’t ya?”

“When I’m worried about my brother’s health, yes, I will” Lucien laughed, coming over to pet Gabe’s hair soothingly. “Did you two just get back?” He asked, looking back to sit on the coffee table. 

“Almost” Gabe mumbled. “We went out for food and I’ve fallen asleep like three times since then” He yawned, grabbing the blanket. “And here goes four” He whispered, pulling the blankets back over him. 

Lucien laughed, glancing at Sam. “Make sure he takes the new meds in the morning please?” Lucien whispered. “Hopefully we can only take one every two days soon”

Sam nodded sincerely, letting his hand rest on Gabe’s back. “I will, don’t worry.”

Lucien smiled and glanced at Gabe’s lump. “What is he doing exactly?” He asked softly.

Sam glanced down at him and shrugged. “Resting?”

Lucien chuckled and smiled, pulling the blanket down slowly. Gabe opened his eyes to stare at him, slowly pulling the blanket back over his eyes and head. Lucien laughed and stood up. “I’ll call and text often” He told Gabe before smiling at Sam. “Take good care of him” He waved and made his way to the door.

Sam nodded and settled back against the couch again, sighing as he rested his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

“I don’t think I’m gonna win” Gabe suddenly announced, walking into his and Sam’s bedroom to throw himself on the bed next to Sam. “I’m gonna lose.. and never graduate!” Gabe yelled into the blankets. Even if it was Christmas break.

Sam looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow. “‘Course you will. Why wouldn’t you, you’re one of the best art students here.”

“That’s what you think Sam!” Gabe sat up on his knees. “I have all C’s and if I don't pass my finals.. I’m gonna fail college!” He complained. “I barely made it through high school! And that’s will a lot of cheating!” Gabe cried, moved forward to grab Sam’s shoulder. “I’m going to fail everything! If I don’t get my shit together soon I’m gonna flat out bomb everything!” He frowned, turning to glance at the window as snow began to fall. “..I’m gonna fail” He whispered again, moving to lay in Sam’s lap.

Sam set his book aside and sighed. “No, you aren’t. I’ll help you, I’ve told you this. We’ll get some studying in before your finals, and even then, your art class is fine.”

Gabe glanced up at Sam and pouted. “..I’m gonna fail” He complained, tears forming in his eyes. “If I don’t graduate college- what am I gonna do?” He asked. “I’m gonna have to pay off all that debt and then take college again.. and pay that debt. Expect you’re gonna be a lawyer putting people in jail and I’m gonna be a fucking toddler sitting in paint!” Gabe complained, finally starting to cry.

“Gabe,” Sam said, sitting him up. “Listen. You’re going to pass. We’re both going to pass. And we’ll help each other to make sure it happens.”

“But..” Gabe began, feeling Sam’s hands tighten on his shoulders. “..I’m a toddler sitting in paint” He murmured, glancing up at Sam.

“You’re an artist. Who’s won multiple awards,” Sam stated.

“It was just me putting paint on a canvas.. They were all paintings of you” He mumbled. “Like, ten different ones. You won awards- You did! I just put you out there” Gabe mumbled, explaining it in a way he understood.

“No. That’s not how it works. You made those. You made them look good enough for them to be considered winners. I sat there. Take credit for your hard work, because you deserve it.”

Gabe frowned and groaned loudly, moving away to lay on the bed, closing his eyes contently before his breathing evened out to be more calming.

Sam sighed and leaned back. “You do. I believe in you.”

Gabe ignored him, lying still as he peacefully tried to sleep. Trying to sleep rather turned into thinking of college and all the mistakes he’d made. And there were a lot.

Sam sighed again as he laid down, hugging the pillow as he closed his eyes.

Gabe groaned as he upset his stomach. “I thought anxiety medicine was supposed to take away all of the anxiety” He complained, scratching his head before he sat up. That must’ve been the wrong idea because he suddenly felt nauseous and was covering his mouth. “Ah-“ He began before quickly getting off the bed, running into the hall so he could make his way to the bathroom to throw up.

Sam sat up quickly and headed for the bathroom. “Gabe?” He called anxiously, leaning against the door.

Gabe threw up again, holding his stomach tightly once he could finally breathe. “I’m good, babe!” He called out. “Just a little sick-“ Gabe paused to cough, affectively throwing up again before he moving to lay on the floor, clutching his stomach.

Sam winced as he crouched on the floor, feeling his head. “You should.. come lay down. I’ll get the trash can.”

“No,” He mumbled, covering his mouth as he said laying there. “I don’t wanna get you sick.. Just bring me a blanket and pillow and a laptop with a charger” He mumbled softly, quickly sitting up to cough, gagging on nothing as he began to cough up bile and stomach acid.

“You can stay on the bed, it’s closer to the toilet,” Sam frowned. “I’ll take the couch and.. see if I can find any medicine.”

Gabe groaned, shivering uncomfortably before simply falling over to lay on the floor again. “..Can I get a hoodie with that list?” He asked softly.

Sam nodded, picking his own up from the edge of the bed and bringing it back to him. “Come on.. I’ll help you.”

Gabe whined, awkwardly pulling the hoodie on so he could stay warm, getting it stuck halfway down his chest. “I’m fine” He mumbled, head stuck in the hood as he groaned. “..I just want the items I asked for” He pouted, glancing up at Sam.

Sam sighed a little and nodded, doing just that. He came back with an armful of things, crouching next to him. “Alright- blanket, couple pillows, laptop, charger.. anything else?”

“That’s more than what I asked for.. aw babe” Be whispered, cuddling into the blanket and pillows as he opened the laptop, holding the charger up. “Plug it in by the sink please..?” Gabe asked with a pout.

Sam took the end of it and pushed it into the outlet, then stood up. “You sure you don’t want the bed..? It might be more comfortable.”

Gabe hummed a ‘no’ and nestled further into the pillow as he pulled up youtube and watched something randomly.

Sam nodded slowly, then turned to the cabinet to rummage for medicine.

Gabe began to get too settled and eventually passed out on the floor.

Sam continued searching for a few minutes before he found what he was looking for. He set the bottle on the counter and turned to look at Gabe, sighing a little as he let him sleep and went to get more supplies.

Gabe rubbed his eyes later that night, looking out into the darkness of the bathroom. He glanced down at his closed laptop and moved to sit up, turning to see Sam in the doorway with his laptop. He cleared his throat before mumbling out. “What are you doing?” He asked softly, opening the laptop briefly before closing it. “At one in the morning..?” He frowned.

Sam glanced up, blinking quickly. “Huh? Oh, just uh, work,” he shrugged, rubbing his eyes as he stopped staring at the screen. “How’re you feeling?”

Gabe sniffled and hummed. “..Not good” He whispered, rubbing his face before moving to lay back down. “Do you want to move to the bed together?” Gabe whispered.

Sam nodded, glancing at the time and frowning. “Yeah.. we should do that,” he agreed, shutting his laptop and offering his hand to Gabe.

Gabe trembled as he supported himself onto his arms and awkwardly reached out for Sam’s hand, struggling to pull his weight up before giving up. “I’ll just stay here” He whispered softly.

Sam nodded. He got up and headed to the bed, set his laptop down, and grabbed a pillow and blanket before heading back to Gabe. “I’ll stay here too.”

Gabe laughed and immediately began shaking, eyes closing tightly. “Sam, you’re going to get sick too..” He frowned deeply. “Go back to the bed and sleep” He complained, his head starting to beat as he shivered, starting to pull the blanket up over his shoulders.

“Meh. Been sick before,” Sam shrugged, sinking down to the floor.

Gabe glared at him before rolling over on his side to face away from Sam, swaddling himself tightly in the blanket.

Sam hummed a little as he settled in the doorway, hugging his blanket.

Gabe hummed as he laid still, the sunlight shining on his eyes some hours before he’d finally stretched and yawned to wake up, suddenly staring up at Jo. He frowned a little but blinked in confusion. “..What?” He asked groggily. 

“You’ve been asleep for four days!” Jo cried before laughing. She then turned to the hallway, facing the stairs. “Sam! He’s awake!” She yelled excitedly.

“What?” Sam’s footsteps grew louder as he climbed up the stairs. “Jeez- morning,” he laughed, crouching down. “You’ve been like.. in and out of it for a while.”

Gabe hummed and grunted before smiling softly at him. “I mean.. I feel better” Gabe mumbled softly. 

“You’ve been in the same position for four days.. you haven’t eaten in days.. how are you still alive?” Jo asked softly. 

“Spite” Gabe mumbled and lifted himself onto his side to sit up.

“You would like.. open your eyes and blink at me, then go back to sleep. You should really eat something. I got crackers and water.” Sam hurried back down the stairs, returning with said items and handing them to Gabe.

Gabe awkwardly took them and chose to drink the water instead, moving the crackers aside. “Did you just.. watch me while I slept?” Gabe mumbled softly, still smiling at him. 

“It was hard getting him not to” Jo frowned and crouched down to sit on her knees beside them.

“I mean- I knew you were sick but jeez,” Sam said with a nervous laugh. “Kinda freaked me out so.. I just uh, made sure you were still breathing.”

Gabe tensed up and chewed on the opening of his water bottle. “..I’m sorry” Gabe mumbled pathetically, setting the bottle down to hug his knees. “I know what I did was shitty..” He whispered. “But I didn’t mean to get sick” He murmured.

“You didn’t.. do anything? No one’s blaming you,” Sam said, confused. “We just wanted to make sure you were okay, so we took turns watching you. Jo made me sleep.”

Gabe shrugged and sighed, feeling tired again. “Jo watched over me?” He mumbled. 

Jo frowned and nodded awkwardly. “Yeah.. I know we’re not exactly on the best of terms but I was worried about Sam and I knew how much he cared about you” She smiled. 

“Uh, thanks..” Gabe mumbled before sighing heavily. “I’m sorry I acted the way I did when I first met you” He mumbled. 

“It’s okay. I’d be pretty pissed if my boyfriend had another girl in the house after I got back from a two-week vacation.” She smiled. 

“Yeah” Gabe laughed softly and glanced away before scratching his head.

Sam smiled awkwardly, rubbing his arm before letting it drop. “I’m glad you’re alright though.. for the most part. You should really try and eat those crackers, though.”

“I know, I just.. don’t want to shove my face in front of you” He laughed softly, glancing away. “Let me take a shower and I’ll eat them while I’m getting undressed and when I’m out” He promised, picking up the blanket and pillow along with the laptop and unplugged the charger.

Sam nodded, smiling softly as he backed out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

Jo smiled at him and left to follow Sam, falling onto the couch “I didn’t even know someone could sleep for four days straight” She laughed.

“Me either,” Sam sighed as he sat back in the chair. “I’m glad he’s awake and feeling better. I don’t know if he ever got up for anything, though.”

“I get that, but hey-“ She pointed out, being quiet so they could listen to the water run upstairs. “He is showering at least” She smiled softly.

“True,” Sam laughed a little. “Hm. Thanks for helping me out. I probably would’ve kept myself awake the whole time.”

Jo shrugged and grinned at him. “I care about you. You’re like my best friend” She mumbled and leaned up. “Would you like me to leave and give you two some privacy” She teased waving her eyebrows at Sam.

“Nothing’s gonna be happening until I’m sure he’s better,” Sam snorted. “But if you wanna ditch us that badly,” he joked, waving his hand.

She laughed and moved to stand up. “I don’t wanna intrude. Besides, I’m trying to get on his good side” Jo smiled before waving her goodbye and moved to the door.

Sam waved to her, then sighed a little as he laid back on the couch, listening to the faint sound of water running from upstairs.

Gabe moved to turn the water off, stepping out of the shower. He quickly got dressed and dried off his hair to come down the stairs, coming up behind Sam to hug his neck happily. “Hi!” He grinned, trying to scare him.

Sam jolted on the couch, hands flying to hold onto Gabe’s arm. “Jeez- Hi,” he laughed breathily.

Gabe pouted and kissed Sam’s cheek. “Unusual to see me walking around again, huh?” Gabe mumbled.

“Little bit,” Sam admitted. “I almost called the hospital again, but you would mumble to yourself in your sleep and you didn’t have a high fever so..” He shrugged a little. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

Gabe smiled widely, kissing his temples happily. “I’m good,” Gabe promised, running his fingers through Sam’s hair. “I didn’t know I meant that much to you” He confessed.

“‘Course you do,” Sam said, tilting his head up a little to look at him upside down.

Gabe smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead. “I don’t wanna kiss you because I might still be a little sick” Gabe mumbled. “Just in case”

Sam nodded, laughing softly. “Probably for the best. But you work on getting better.”

“I will” Gabe mumbled softly before kissing his temples multiple times. “Or I’ll at least try to” he mumbled.

Sam nodded again, closing his eyes for a moment as he relaxed. “We’ve still got medicine.. you need to eat more, first.”

“I know- how about we go visit Cas?” Gabe asked excitedly. “I’ve gotten like six missed calls and multiple texts from him” He mumbled. “Can we go?”

“Sure,” Sam snorted, opening his eyes and smiling. “Let him know you’re alright.”

“Yeah, let’s go” Gabe mumbled and moved back to look around for his shoes, slipping them on. “Off to my brother’s!” Gabe grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam pulled up outside of Cas’ place, putting the car into park and shutting it off. “Alright- off we go to bother your brother's,” he joked.

“Ha.. ha..” Gabe rolled his eyes and got out happily, making his way to the front door, impatiently waiting for Sam.

Sam followed after him, smiling as he knocked on the door.

Cas opened it slowly, peeking out before opening it fully. “Gabriel! Where’ve you been?”

Gabe smiled and laughed softly. “Sleeping on my bathroom floor for four days apparently” Gabe chuckled, offering a hug out to him.

Cas hugged him tightly back, then let go. “Four days? You didn’t wake up at all?”

“Not fully, I don’t think he remembers any time he’d talk in his sleep,” Sam said, shaking his head.

“Why didn’t you call?”

“I- well, I guess I figured Lucien would tell you, I called him and kept him updated,” Sam explained with an awkward laugh.

“I’m not in this, I was in a fucking coma” Gabe put his hands up and looked between his boyfriend and brother.

Cas shook his head and looked over at Gabe. “Are you feeling alright now?”

Gabe nodded and put his hands down with a smile. “I feel fine. I’m not hungry, so I probably should eat, but” He shrugged softly.

Cas frowned and ushered them both inside. “I was just starting lunch, come in and eat. Please.”

Gabe smiled and took ahold of Sam’s hand, pulling him in to walk around Cas’ house. “Thanks, Cas, but you know you don’t have to, right?” He asked.

“I know,” Cas stated, walking off into the kitchen.

Sam smiled a little and sighed. “Don’t think we have a choice,” he joked to Gabe.

“There isn’t, but it’s still nice to let him think that” Gabe mumbled softly before leading Sam into the dining room, walking past the kitchen.

Sam shrugged a little, looking around for a moment before sitting down. “He has a nice place.”

“I’ve always liked Cas’ house. It’s comforting” He explained softly and sat with Sam, leaning against him. “Plus, he makes the best food” He grinned.

“Bet my brother appreciates that,” Sam snorted, leaning into him as Cas came in with plates.

“He does,” Cas responded simply, setting their food down.

Gabe smiled widely and just stared at it, gently poking it with his fork before looking up excitedly at Cas. “So how long have you two been dating?”

“Not much longer than you and Sam. Maybe a couple months after you two,” Cas shrugged, sitting down with his food.

“Really?” Sam tilted his head.

“Yes, I believe it was after you two told him about your relationship.”

Gabe smiled widely and set his fork down to ignore his food. “How come Cas got to meet Ben before I did?!” Gabe frowned deeply.

“Because I’m over there after work whenever I can be,” Cas shrugged, poking at his food. “Ben’s a good kid.”

“You can meet him if we ever get over to Dean’s while he’s there,” Sam offered.

“I’m good” Gabe mumbled with a frown, staring at his food with second thoughts before pushing it away to set his head down on the table. He stared at the wall and watched Sam’s hand movements as he ate before completing zoning out.

Sam looked over at him and slowly set his fork down. “You okay?” He asked softly.

Gabe glanced up and blinked once or twice before shrugging. “I just.. feel down. I haven’t taken my medicine in those four days” He mumbled and sighed. “I should stop getting sick” He grumbled.

Sam grimaced a little. “It’s not your fault, you didn’t ask to get sick. But you should eat more before you take medicine again.”

Gabe shook his head as tears formed in his eyes. “I don’t feel good” He mumbled sadly, reaching up to rub his tears away.

“Are you gonna be sick again?” Sam asked worriedly.

“Do you need anything?” Cas asked, tilting his head. “Maybe you should lay down.”

“I’m fine,” Gabe said flatly, tears forming in his eyes as he just stared off in the room. “Just a little tired” He admitted.

Cas huffed in disbelief, leaning back. “Maybe we should go back to the doctor.”

“I’m good” Gabe mumbled softly, silently crying as he sat there, trying had to keep his eyes awake.

“No,” Cas said bluntly, standing up and walking over to him to look him over.

Gabe glanced at his brother and stared at him for a moment before falling asleep, jolting awake immediately. He then moved to the table to sleep, laying his head down.

Sam gently shook his shoulder, frowning. “Gabe, you’ve been sleeping way more than normal. I really think we should get you checked out.”

Gabe frowned and glanced away as he set his head up, immediately being grabbed by Cas’ hands. He sighed through his nose, a little frustrated with his brother before pushing him away. “I’m fine and you know it!” Gabe snapped. “I just need to take my medicine” Gabe mumbled.

“Eat more and take it, then,” Cas suggested calmly, still staring at him.

“I don’t have it with me” He mumbled softly, staring at Cas’ pasta. “..And I don’t even like pasta” He mumbled softly, knowing damn well it was his favorite.

“Right, that thing you’ve liked your whole life, hate that,” Cas sighed, glancing at Sam and shaking his head. “As soon as you get home, you take it. Until then, please eat something. You’re worrying us.”

Gabe pouted and stared at his food before shrugging. “It doesn’t have appeal” He mumbled softly, pulling it closer to flip the food around and mix it around. “You used the multicolor noodles!” Gabe gasped.

Cas smiled and shook his head. “You’re my brother, I know what you’ll eat,” he said, going back to his own plate.

Gabe smiled contently, moving everything around to only eat the orange noodles. He later picked out the chicken and mushrooms to eat, ignoring the other noodles.

Sam watched him for a moment in confusion, then shrugged and finished his plate. “Thanks, Cas, you didn’t have to let us steal your food.”

“It’s not a problem. I’ve still got extra to take to Dean later,” Cas nodded to him.

Gabe stopped eating and glanced at Cas before moving out of his seat to walk into the other room. He moved to the living room with the window seat and climbed onto it, staring out at the rain with a smile.

Sam smiled at Cas, then walked out and leaned against the wall next to Gabe. “Rain is nice.”

“I only watch so I can see the rainbow” Gabe admitted softly, folding his hands in his crossed legs to stare at the sky.

Sam shrugged a little, staring out the window. “I just like to listen to it. It’s calming.”

“I like the sound of the ocean more” Gabe admitted with a smile, waiting for the rainwater to lighten up.

Sam nodded in understanding. “The ocean is nice.. we should vacation there sometime.”

"I'd like that" Gabe mumbled and turned to smile at Sam. "Can we go back so I can take my medication?" Gabe mumbled softly.

Sam nodded, leaning away from the wall and turning to Cas. “We’re gonna get going, see you sometime.”

Cas gave a short nod in response, smiling at Gabe. “Feel better.”

"I will" Gabe quickly hugged Cas before taking ahold of Sam's hand. He smiled and pulled on him impatiently.

Sam snorted and followed after him, pulling the keys out of his pocket and unlocking the car. “Homeward we go.”

“Can we watch a movie?” Gabe asked impatiently, letting go of Sam’s hand to get into his own seat.

“Who’s gonna stop you?” Sam responded with a shrug, getting into his seat and starting up the car.

Gabe laughed softly and shrugged. “You” He mumbled as he buckled up.

“Nah, I’m not a parent,” Sam said with a short laugh. He started off onto the road to head back home.

“Not yet” Gabe teased Sam back before leaning back into his seat.

Sam hummed a little at that, staring ahead at the road. “Not yet.. would we make good parents?”

Gabe paused to consider it before shaking his head no. “You would, I think so anyway” He mumbled.

“Hm.” Sam licked his lips as he continued staring. “I dunno. You’re good with Jack. I don’t really uh, spend a lot of time around kids.”

“Jack loves you though. I think you’d make a really good dad” He explained softly. “But for now.. let’s stick with dogs”

“Dogs work. Ours are our kids,” Sam snorted, sighing a little as he made a turn.

Gabe smiled widely and thought about it. “But I wonder what it would be like to have kids..” He murmured.

Sam nodded a little. “I’ve kinda thought about it, mostly since Dean has Ben,” he admitted. “But I don’t know. I wouldn’t know how to be a dad. Don’t have a lot to go off of other than my brother.”

Gabe shrugged as they pulled into the apartment. “Not sure. But we may find out one day” He shrugged. “So hey, there’s that”

Sam smiled slightly and nodded, turning off the car. “There is that.”

Gabe sat awkwardly in the car before looking at Sam. “..Do you want a kid?” He asked softly.

“Oh- I don’t know,” Sam sighed, shaking his head as he leaned back in the seat. “Maybe someday but.. I don’t know if I could handle a mini-me,” he laughed nervously. “We would.. most likely butt heads constantly.”

“O-Oh..” Gabe frowned a little and laughed softly. “I get it” He mumbled before quickly opening his door.

“I mean I do but- it’s complicated and I don’t wanna dump my problems,” Sam sighed, getting out with him and fiddling with the keys.

Gabe glanced at Sam before just turning to stare at the door. “No, I get it.. I’m pressuring you into this and we’re still in school and I’m not even twenty and..” He shrugged before sighing. “I don’t know why I’m talking about kids”

“We both are.. Guess it’s just something for us to think about,” Sam murmured, shrugging as he smiled.

Gabe shook his head with a frown still as he walked inside to throw himself on the couch, only to curl up in the corner to hug their throw pillow.

Sam’s smile faltered a little, and he tilted his head. “You okay?”

Gabe glanced at Sam and shook his head. He sighed through his nose before sniffling a little, looking back for the blanket. He frowned, turning back over when he noticed the blanket was gone.

Sam’s expression dropped into a frown, and he sat hesitantly down on the couch. “Do you.. not want to talk about it?”

Gabe remained silent, staring ahead of him for a while before he began to cry. “..I should’ve just died” He muttered.

“Gabe-“ Sam started, sitting forward. “Don’t, please. Nobody wants you gone.”

“But I do” Gabe protested softly. “I don’t function properly..” He complained. He buried his face into the pillow so he didn’t have to look at Sam. “I-I don’t even get why you’re still here”

“You’re my family now,” Sam responded, moving to crouch on the floor in front of him. “Of course I’m still here.. I can’t cure you of anything but.. I can stay, at least.”

Gabe frowned and watched Sam with tears eyes. “Why..?” He mumbled. “Why would you want to do that?”

“You stick with me and my bottled-up shit,” Sam pointed out with a frown. “Besides, I love you, and I want to help however possible.”

Gabe frowned deeply before shrugging. “..I just wanna die. It’d be easier” He mumbled.

“For who?” Sam asked. “Not for me, not for your brothers. Our dogs, friends, people who look up to you. Is there nothing here you’d live for?”

Gabe frowned and shook his head slowly. “It all runs in the family. My real mom and dad offed themselves a long time ago” He scoffed. “She became really depressed after having me and killed herself.. My dad lasted about two months without her before I was sent somewhere after becoming an orphan” He shrugged. “And that’s when I got adopted” He smiled softly, tears threatening to fall again.

Sam chewed at his lip, eyes flitting over Gabe’s face. “But.. you have people who’ll stay with you now, don’t you?” he asked in a murmur.

Gabe laughed softly. “My adopted mom even killed herself..” He sighed “My dad tried to once. My older brother Raphael did..” He mumbled softly and smiled. “So did Samandriel..” He shrugged. “I don’t have any real family left. Lucien blamed me it all anyways”

“Real family doesn’t have to be blood-related. Our uncle isn’t related, doesn’t make him less family. And like I said, you’re my family too,” Sam reinstated softly.

Gabe blinked slowly as he stared up at Sam. “..I’m not into incest” He said with a straight face before cuddling into the pillow to close his eyes.

“That’s not what I meant, I..” Sam stopped and sat back against the table, knees drawn up to his chest as he stared at the ceiling. “There are things worth living for. That’s my point.”

Gabe nodded slowly before sighing heavily. “..It’s just not worth it” He whispered, hugging his knees tightly as he began to cry.

“I don’t believe that,” Sam mumbled. “Even little things, I think, can be worth it.. like snacks, I guess, or colors.”

“..You want me to stay alive so I can like a color?” Gabe asked softly, reaching up to wipe his tears.

“People tend to appreciate them more when they’re alive.. like how the sky looked when we started officially dating.” Sam lifted his head up and fiddled with his hands. “Or um.. feelings, in general, but I prefer the good ones. Or- or coffee. Coffee is always good.”

Gabe blinked in confusion and thought back to the sky where they’d been laying in Charlie’s truck. He frowned and shrugged softly. “..Maybe I’m just not worth it” He mumbled, moving to stand up.

“You are,” Sam stated, sitting up more. “You might not think so, but others do.”

Gabe shook his head slowly. “I’m not gonna argue. I just know I’m not worth it” Gabe mumbled, making his way to the stairs.

Sam frowned as he watched him. “Do you.. want me to stay down here?”

Gabe shrugged as he went up the stairs to stop in the middle. He glanced at Sam and gave him a knowing look before making his way back up. He let Loki follow him into the bathroom after he shut the door.

Sam’s frown only deepened as he got up to walk up the stairs, pausing outside of the bathroom door before sighing and leaning against the wall.

Gabe smiled at Loki as he moved to sit with the dog. “Hi, baby..” He whispered before tearing up again. “It’s okay” He mumbled and began to cry again, letting the dog try and eat his pant leg. He lifted his head before sobbing again, burying his face into his knees.

Sam grimaced a little, sliding down the walls and groaning as Riot immediately jumped on him. “No, down,” he huffed, pushing him off of his chest. He continued petting him as he turned to look at the door, debating on knocking.

Gabe glanced at the door and stopped his crying, stopping to only sniffle and say nothing. He let Loki settle between his thighs, snuggling into them. Gabe watched quietly and pet him, staring at the floor in shame. Even thinking about doing it again brings him guilt.

Sam sat there for a moment longer, then stood up to gently tap on the door.

Gabe anxiously pressed his lips together as he stayed quiet, holding Loki close to himself.

“Gabe?” Sam called softly, head pressed against the door. “Hey, Sorry, I just- the conversation kinda worried me so..”

Gabe stayed silent as he let Loki go. He swallowed softly and sighed, hugging his knees tightly.  
Sam waited a moment before speaking again. “Just um.. let me know you’re okay?”

Gabe chewed on his lip before moving to lay on the bathroom floor. He sighed softly and swallowed, staying still to stare at Loki. “I wish I’d never woken up” Gabe whispered to his dog.

Sam continued waiting outside the door, having barely heard him make any noise, and shifted his weight uncomfortably before sitting in front of the door.

Gabe sighed softly against the cool tile, helping his headache to go away. He let Loki smell around his hoodie before barking at him.

Sam leaned his head against the doorframe, sitting there in silence for a few minutes.

Loki whined a little, scratching at the floor before coming up to lay next to Gabe’s sleeping body, cuddling into his stomach.

Sam stayed against the wall, Riot laying next to him. He reached over and tapped on the door after a little while. “Hey, I- I just wanna make sure you’re okay, then I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you want.”

Gabe nodded slowly and cleared his throat. “I’m okay” He called out. “Just.. laying on the floor with Loki” He mumbled.

“Alright,” Sam sighed in slight relief, standing up. “I’ll um, I’ll be downstairs if you need anything.”

“Okay!” Gabe called out and moved to sit up, listening carefully for Sam’s footsteps again.

Sam nodded to himself, wringing his hands together as he slowly backed away from the door.

Gabe sighed softly and slowly stood up, opening their cabinet. He found his meds and slowly moved them so they wouldn’t shake and make noise before moving to sit back on the floor with them. He stared at the wall and silently cried as he held them close to his chest.

Sam headed slowly down the stairs, falling uncomfortably down on the couch and occasionally glancing at the stairs.

Gabe opened both bottles and just stared at them for a while before getting a glass of water from their bathroom sink. He swallowed thickly and smiled at Loki before sitting back down to pick up one bottle. 

And so it begins.


	18. Chapter 18

“Ava!” Gabe called happily, looking around for their four-year-old daughter. “Come out, come out wherever you are!” He stopped when the front door opened and stood up from where he was on all fours, looking under the cloth of the table in the living room. “Oh! Daddy’s home!” He called loudly through the house. 

“Daddy!” The four-year-old yelled from the kitchen, running out of the pantry and up to Sam’s pant leg, pulling on his suit’s jacket for attention. “Daddy, daddy, daddy!” She squealed.

“Oh- Hey kiddo!” Sam laughed, reaching down and scooping her up. “How’ve my favorites been today?”

“Tired” Gabe complained with a frown before smiling at Ava. “For twenty-four, I feel like an old man” He joked, kissing his daughter’s cheek. “Especially when you play hide and seek with this one”

Ava giggled happily and messed with her skirt happily. “Look, Daddy! Dad let me dress myself” she grinned widely, showing off her red and white striped shirt with her blue plaid skirt. “And my pants!” she yelled excitedly, pointing to her neon orange leggings.

Gabe chuckled and glanced away with a small smile. “..Doesn’t she look adorable?” He asked. 

Ava giggled and clicked her brown and pink cowgirl boots together. Gabe chuckled nervously again and smiled up at Sam.

Sam raised an eyebrow slightly as he looked her over, a smile still plastered to his face. “You did great, hun. We’ve got a regular fashion star on our hands,” he said, sending Gabe a knowing smirk as he set her down.

Gabe chuckled nervously again and let Ava pull on his jeans. “One sec,” He told Sam before bending down to smile at Ava. “Yes, honey?” He asked, letting her pull him in to whisper in his ear. Gabe laughed and nodded “Yes baby, he’s upstairs” He mumbled and stood back up, staring up at Sam. He sighed softly and smiled widely at Sam. “Hi” He mumbled.

“Hey,” Sam smiled back at him, finally setting his laptop down and moving closer to him, hands resting around his waist. “Was today an easy day or a hard day?”

Gabe smiled and moved closer, resting his head on Sam’s chest. “..You know. It’s been exactly five years since I tried to overdose for the last time” Gabe admitted. “..I didn’t think this would be my future but..” He shrugged, moving to put a hand on Sam’s neck. “I don’t think I was meant to die that day” He grinned, kissing Sam deeply.

Sam made a soft noise in agreement, holding him against his chest. “I think we’ve made a good life for ourselves, don’t you?” he asked in a murmur, pressing their foreheads together.

Gabe chuckled and nodded. “You know... I’ve been thinking about how Ava might want a sister one day..” He admitted. “So I’ve been looking at different kids and well..” He shrugged. “She’s also four, just a few months apart and I know we got Ava when she was a baby, but I really think they’d be good friends..” He smiled widely. “So.. you wanna have another kid?” He asked nervously.

Sam hummed a little, looking in Ava’s direction. “Yeah.. you know, I never thought about having a huge family but.. I’m liking the idea of it,” he said, smiling softly down at Gabe. “If we’re doing this, we should start the process soon. Could take a while.”

“I’ll get the paperwork” He grinned and kissed Sam quickly, going to get up before Ava came back with Loki in a princess skirt and his nails painted.

“It’s Princess Loki!!” She declared, hugging the tiny dog close. Loki only huffed and looked up at Gabe. 

Gabe bit his lip and laughed. “Alright, he’s very pretty, but I’m sure he’s not enjoying dress-up time” He mumbled, taking the dog to take the skirt off of him. “I’ll be back with her papers” Gabe whispered, putting Loki down to stand up. 

Ava smiled and moved to crawl on the couch, cuddling in next to Sam. “I missed you” She complained, hugging his arm.

“Missed you too, kiddo. Have you been good today?” Sam asked, sitting with her and letting her sit on his lap.

“I have!” She grinned. “I even colored in books and not on the walls!” She insisted, smiling when Gabe came back with a stack of papers. 

“Ready” Gabe sighed and sat next to Sam, leaning against him happily as he began filling some things out, handing the pen to Sam. “Sign here” He pointed, smiling at Ava before sticking his tongue out. 

She frowned and stuck hers out at him as well.

Sam raised an eyebrow as he took the pen, twirling it between his fingers as he read over the documents before signing. “How long have you had these?”

Gabe pressed his lips together as he took the papers back and smiled. “..Just a week or so” Gabe mumbled. “I just needed a time to tell you and a phone call didn’t sound right” He mumbled, going back to silently working on filling out the form.

“It’s alright, I just thought you meant you still needed to get them. Sooner the better,” Sam assured him, leaning over to rest his cheek on Gabe’s head.

Gabe smiled and turned the page to scan over the boxes to fill more things out, chewing on his pen. 

“Hey Dad” Ava mumbled. 

“Yes, baby?” Gabe asked without looking up. 

“What does 'marry' mean?” Ava asked. 

Gabe paused and looked up at her. “Like Merry Christmas?” He smiled softly. 

“No. Will you marry me?” Ava smiled. 

Gabe blinked in confusion. “What movie did you hear that from?”

“I didn’t. Daddy asks the mirror that some mornings while showing it a box.”

Gabe’s eyes widened in shock as he stared at Ava before looking at Sam, the mortal terror settling in. 

“Daddy always shakes his head afterward and looks sad when he leaves the bathroom. Does the mirror not wanna marry him?” She asked curiously. 

“Um..” Gabe laughed awkwardly and glanced away. “..M-Maybe?” Gabe asked and smiled nervously.

Sam looked over at Gabe with wide eyes, mouth hanging open for a moment as he tried to find the words. “Um- Hey kiddo, do you wanna go find the pictures you colored today? I wanna see them,” he said in a distracted tone to Ava.

Ava nodded happily and climbed down to run off with Loki, running up the stairs. 

Gabe swallowed and turned away anxiously, staring at the adoption sheets he suddenly couldn’t even focus on.

Sam’s eyes never left him, staring anxiously. “Do you- are you..?”

Gabe stiffened and glanced at Sam. “..What?” He asked anxiously, smiling at Sam awkwardly.

“I-“ Sam laughed a little, still searching his face. “I don’t wanna ruin it, um, but do-do you want to?”

Gabe blinked in confusion before shrugging. “A-adopt her or.. say yes?” Gabe asked with a nervous laugh again.

“Um- p-proposal,” Sam clarified.

“What like.. am I planning to?” Gabe asked to clarify some more.

“Well, not exactly but- ugh, I need to keep my mouth shut with a kid around,” Sam laughed anxiously, rubbing his face. “Um.. hm.”

Gabe laughed and glanced away before sighing softly. “Hey..” Gabe mumbled, reaching his hand out to take Sam’s. “For the record,” He whispered, standing up. “..Yes” He smiled, bending down to kiss Sam happily.

Sam let out a half-relieved laugh, sighing as he pulled back. “Not exactly how I planned on asking but.. I love you.”

Gabe smiled and tilted his head a little. “I know” He mumbled. “I’m gonna go find Ava. She’s been gone for a while” He smiled and set the papers down on the table before walking to the stairs, going up them happily. “Ava?” He called out.

Sam smiled a little, moving the pen on top of the papers before heading up after Gabe and their daughter.

Gabe found Ava on their bed, sorting through the book and papers as Gabe leaned over the edge, staring at them. She explained some of them that made Gabe laughed. “Alright, which ones are we putting on the fridge?” He asked. “You get two” He limited her and watched her struggle to choose, looking through them all.

Sam smiled as he watched them from the doorway, then came inside to sit on the bed. “I like that one,” he said, pointing to the page closest to her.

Ava smiled widely. “That’s the butterfly I saw today” She grinned and showed him more scribbles. “This is you and Dad. And me. And Loki, and Riot” She pointed.

Gabe smiled widely and glanced over at it. “You wanna add a baby sister?” he asked. 

“Sister?!” Ava yelled and sat up on her knees. “I wants a sister! Daddy, please get me a sister” She whined and pouted. 

Gabe laughed and shook his head a little.

“Just hold on a minute,” Sam laughed, ruffling her hair. “We’ve talked about it and we think there’s a little girl you might get along with.”

Ava gasped and took out her box of crayons, readying herself to start. “How old?”

“About your age” Gabe mumbled, watching her draw the outline. “Brown hair, but it’s a little lighter than yours and it’s straight” He mumbled. “And she’s got blue eyes like you”

“What’s her favorite color?” Ava asked, ready to color the shirt. 

“Um..” Gabe frowned. 

“I’ll leave it white. And when she gets here, I’ll color it” Ava smiled.

“Why don’t we keep this in a safe place until then?” Sam suggested. “Unless you want to add it to the fridge when it’s done.”

“We can put it on the fridge now” Ava decided and smiled. “Like Dad puts his artwork up."

Gabe laughed nervously and smiled. Hard to believe they both graduated already and got a kid in the middle of it. “..I should call up Rondo and tell him how we’re doing” He mumbled softly. “He always talked about how he wanted to come to the wedding”

Sam nodded in agreement, scooting closer to him. “Haven’t talked to him in a while.”

Gabe smiled and took out his phone, searching for the contact before holding the phone up to his ear. “Hey- Rondo, It’s me, Sam” He laughed. “I’ve been good, I’ve been good, um, wanna be on speaker?” He asked. “Ah, fuck your class, that’s what I used to say” He smirked, putting him on speaker. 

“-Very Inappropriate as well” Rondo sighed. “Hello?” He asked. 

“Hi!!” Ava yelled happily. 

“Who’s that?” Rondo laughed. 

“That’s our daughter” Gabe smiled, watching her color. 

“A daughter?!” Rondo asked in shock. “Wow..” He mumbled. “And you’re still dating that nude model I hired?” He asked. 

“Well since he’s my fiancé I’d hope he’d be dating me” Gabe laughed.

Sam snorted, shaking his head. “Hey, Yeah, we’re definitely still together,” he grinned, leaning over to rest against Gabe.

Gabe smiled and put an arm on Sam’s head to play with his hair. “Yeah. Sam’s a lawyer and I somehow am making money off of art and digital stickers and keychains I make” Gabe explained. 

“That’s really amazing. Gabe, do you think you’d be able to come in one day and possibly talk to the class?”

Gabe groaned and slumped against Sam with a pout. “I thought I was done with you” He whined. 

“I’d like to remind you, you called me” He pointed out. 

Gabe groaned louder and slid down until he was cuddling Sam’s chest, falling off the bed. “Fine but I’m bringing my daughter” He smiled, sighing softly after he hung up.

“Whelp,” Sam laughed, looking up at him from his place on his shoulder. “An adventure awaits I guess. We should schedule a date.”

“Probably.. You should come with me and Ava that day” He grinned before smiling softer. “And then plan a date for the wedding” He teased. “Where do you keep the ring anyway?”

“Um..” Sam blushed a little and gestured vaguely toward the bedside table on his side of the bed.

Gabe smiled widely, crawling over to open the draw, snooping around in the draw casually, struggling to find it before finally pulling it out to slide back next to Sam, pushing it in his hands with a smile.

Sam smiled back at him, messing with the box before clearing his throat. “I was- I was gonna prepare some sort of speech but none of them sounded right,” he rambled, waving one hand. “So- so I um-“ He laughed awkwardly. “I know you technically already said yes but I feel like I should ask anyway.. marry me?” He finished, opening the box and presenting it to Gabe.

Gabe smiled widely and looked down at the ring. “Of course Sam” He whispered, leaning forward to hug him happily, kissing him on the cheek. “No matter what speech you used, I would’ve said yes”

Sam smiled and sighed a little, moving to lay in his lap. “I’m glad.. we should tell our brothers.”

“Nah” Gabe laughed, holding the ring box happily. He took the ring to put on his finger, running the hand through Sam’s hair. “They’ll figure it out” He mumbled.

Sam snorted. “Well, Cas might, he tends to pay more attention to little details,” he said, gesturing to the ring.

Gabe laughed and shrugged. “Wanna visit him?”

“Uncle Cas!” Ava yelled happily, practically jumping off the bed.

Sam laughed at her antics and nodded, sitting up again. “Let’s go before she leaves without us. I do want out of this suit, though.”

“I’ll meet you in the car” Gabe decided and stood up to bend down and kiss him. “..I love you”

“I love you too,” Sam said back, smiling at them both as they left the room. He stood up and walked over to the closet to find new clothes.

Gabe smiled at Sam as he picked Ava up and left the room. “I think we’re gonna have an amazing life, Ava” He smiled widely as he walked with her down the stairs.


End file.
